CORAZÓN DE DRAGON
by Sara MG
Summary: Isabella Swan no podía imaginarse que buscando a su hermano perdido acabaría descubriendo un mundo secreto poblado por monstruos mitológicos, ni enfrentándose con un guerrero dragón que superaba en atractivo a cualquier ser mortal. Pero allí estaba, Edward Cullen, miembro de una raza de guerreros consagrada a custodiar los portales de Atlantis.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una adaptación nada es mío, los personajes son de la señora E. Meyer y la historia es de Gena Showalter, espero les guste.**

Hola, primero que nada, mil disculpas por no haber publicado antes pero aquí estoy otra vez y pasemos a lo que nos interesa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Isabella Swan no podía imaginarse que buscando a su hermano perdido acabaría descubriendo un mundo secreto poblado por monstruos mitológicos, ni enfrentándose con un guerrero dragón que superaba en atractivo a cualquier ser mortal.

Pero allí estaba, Edward Cullen, miembro de una raza de guerreros consagrada a custodiar los portales de Atlantis, así como a matar a cualquier viajero que atravesara la frontera.

En aquel momento, la vida de Isabella estaba en sus manos, y Edward tenía que elegir entre su juramento y la mujer que había logrado abatir sus defensas y robarle el corazón al dragón más feroz de Atlantis.

.

.

* * *

Déjenme saber si les gusta, se que es muy pronto para saber pero a mi en lo particular me gusta mucho por eso decidí adaptarla. No se cuando haga las actualizaciones pero les prometo que no dejare que pase mucho tiempo entre una y otra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta es una adaptación nada es mío, los personajes son de la señora E. Meyer y la historia es de Gena Showalter, espero les guste.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOGO:**

**.**

Atlantis

.

— ¿La sientes, chico? ¿Sientes cómo se acerca la niebla?

Edward Cullen cerró los ojos con fuerza, con las palabras de su mentor resonando en su cerebro. ¿Qué si sentía la niebla? Por todos los dioses, claro que sí. Aunque sólo tenía ocho estaciones de edad, la sentía. Podía sentir como el vello se le erizaba de frio, la nauseabunda oleada de ácido en la garganta conforme la niebla empezaba a envolverlo. Incluso sentía correr por sus venas una esencia engañosamente dulce que no era la suya.

Luchando contra el impulso de salir de la cueva y volver al palacio, tensó los músculos y apretó los puños.

«_Tengo que quedarme. Tengo que hacerlo». _

Lentamente, se obligó a abrir los ojos. Al encontrarse con la mirada de Aro, soltó el aliento que había estado conteniendo. La fantasmal neblina velaba la figura de su mentor, con la sombría pared de la cueva a su espalda.

—Esto es lo que sentirás cada vez que la niebla te llame, porque esto querrá decir que un viajero anda cerca —dijo Aro—. Nunca te alejes demasiado de este lugar. Vivirás arriba, con los demás, pero siempre deberás volver aquí cuando se te llame.

—No me gusta estar aquí —le tembló la voz—. El frio me debilita.

—A otros dragones les debilita el frio, pero a ti no. Ya no. La niebla pasará a formar parte de ti, el frio será tu compañero más querido. Y ahora escucha —le ordenó en tono suave—. Escucha con atención.

Al principio, Edward no oyó nada. Pero luego empezó a registrar un silbido bajo, que iba haciéndose cada vez más agudo, un sonido que reverberaba en sus oídos como los gemidos de un muerto. «_No es más que el viento_», intentó decirse. De repente se levantó una brisa, cada vez más fuerte. Su olfato reconoció el olor de la desesperación, de la destrucción y la soledad, acercándose por momentos mientras se preparaba para el impacto…

Pero no hubo ningún impacto: lo que sintió fue más bien una caricia. El medallón de pedrería que llevaba al cuello empezó a zumbar como si estuviera vivo, encendiendo al rojo vivo el dibujo del dragón que se había tatuado apenas esa misma mañana.

Su tutor contuvo el aliento con gesto reverente y abrió los brazos.

—Por esto vivirás, chico, este será tu destino. Por esto matarás.

—Yo no quiero que mi destino sea privar de la vida a los demás —replicó Edward.

Aro se tensó, una furia feroz ardía en las profundidades de sus ojos azules como el hielo, tan distintos de los de Edward o de los de cualquier otro dragón. Excepto Aro, todos los dragones tenían los ojos dorados.

—Tú estás destinado a ser un Guardián de la Niebla, un rey de guerreros. Deberías sentirte agradecido de que te haya escogido de entre los demás para hacer esta tarea.

Edward tragó saliva. ¿Agradecido? Si, debería haberse sentido agradecido. Pero en lugar de ello, se sentía extrañamente… perdido. Solo. Tan solo y tan inseguro… ¿Qué era lo que realmente quería? ¿Era ésa la vida que buscaba para sí? Dejó vagar la mirada. Unas pocas sillas rotas estaban desperdigadas por el suelo. Las paredes eran negras, desnudas. No había calor alguno, sino una fría y torva realidad y la persistente sombra de la desesperanza. Convertirse en Guardián significaba encadenar su existencia, su misma alma a aquella caverna.

Entrecerrando los ojos, Aro cerró la distancia que los separaba, el taconeo de sus botas parecía armonizar con el goteo del agua que caía del techo de la cueva. Frunciendo los labios, lo agarró de los hombros con fuerza.

—Tus padres fueron masacrados. Tus hermanas fueron violadas y degolladas. Si el último de los Guardianes hubiera cumplido con su deber, tu familia aun estaría viva.

El dolor fue tan intenso que Edward a punto estuvo de arrancarse los ojos para no ver las odiosas imágenes que lo acosaban. Su madre yaciendo en el rio bermellón de su propia sangre. Los profundos tajos en la espalda de su padre. Sus tres hermanas… Le tembló la barbilla, y parpadeó varias veces para contener las lágrimas. No lloraría. Ni ahora ni nunca.

Apenas unos días atrás, había regresado de una cacería para encontrarse con toda su familia asesinada. No había llorado en aquel entonces. Ni había derramado una sola lágrima cuando los invasores que acabaron con su familia fueron masacrados en venganza. Llorar significaba demostrar debilidad. Cuadró los hombros y alzó la barbilla.

—Eso es —dijo Aro, observándolo con un brillo de orgullo en los ojos—. Niega tus lágrimas y guárdate tu dolor. Úsalo contra aquellos que pretenden entrar en tu tierra. Mátalos con él.

—Quiero hacer todo lo que me dices —desvió la mirada—, pero…

—Matar viajeros es tu obligación —lo interrumpió Aro—. Tu privilegio.

— ¿Y qué pasa con las mujeres y niños inocentes que pueden perecer accidentalmente? —el pensamiento de destruir una pureza semejante, como la de sus hermanas, le hacía aborrecer el monstruo en que quería convertirlo Aro… aunque no lo suficiente como para que se opusiera a su destino. Por proteger a sus amigos, haría lo que fuera. Nadie más le quedaba en el mundo—. ¿Podré respetar sus vidas?

—No podrás.

— ¿Qué daño pueden hacer unos niños a nuestra gente?

—Se llevarán consigo el secreto de la niebla, incluso serán capaces de guiar a un ejército hasta aquí —sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Lo comprendes ahora? ¿Comprendes lo que debes hacer y por qué debes hacerlo?

—Sí —respondió en voz baja. Bajó la mirada al arroyo de aguas azulencas que corría bajo sus botas, lenta, serenamente. Ojalá hubiera podido sentir esa misma serenidad en su interior—. Lo comprendo.

—Eres demasiado blando, chico —con un suspiro, Aro lo soltó—. Si no levantas barreras más sólidas en tu interior, tus sentimientos acarrearán tu muerte y la de todos los que te rodean.

Edward se tragó el nudo que le subía por la garganta.

—Entonces ayúdame, Aro. Ayúdame a desembarazarme de mis sentimientos para que pueda hacer todo lo que se me pide.

—Como te dije antes, sólo tienes que enterrar ese dolor dentro de ti, en alguna parte donde nadie más pueda alcanzarlo… ni siquiera tú mismo.

Parecía tan fácil… Y sin embargo, ¿Cómo podía alguien enterrar un dolor tan terrible, unos recuerdos tan devastadores? ¿Cómo se podía luchar contra tan terrible agonía? Haría lo que fuera con tal de encontrar la paz.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó a su mentor.

—Tú mismo descubrirás la respuesta. Y antes de lo que piensas.

La magia y el poder empezaron a agitarse a su alrededor, ondulando, reclamando su liberación. El aire se expandió y coaguló, dejando detrás un denso olor a oscuridad y a peligro. Un chorro de energía rebotó contra las paredes como un rayo hasta que estalló en un colorido abanico de chispas.

Edward se quedó paralizado mientras el horror, el miedo y la expectación se abrían camino en su interior.

—Un viajero entrará pronto —anunció Aro, tenso.

Con dedos temblorosos, Edward se llevó una mano a la empuñadura de su espada.

—Nada más salir, siempre experimentan una pequeña desorientación. Deberás aprovecharte de ella para acabar con ellos en ese preciso momento.

¿Podría hacerlo?

—No estoy preparado. No puedo…

—Puedes y lo harás —lo interrumpió Aro en tono helado—. Hay dos portales, el que tú tienes que custodiar aquí y el que yo vigilo al otro extremo de la ciudad. No te estoy pidiendo que hagas nada que no puedas hacer y que no haya hecho yo mismo.

En aquel preciso instante, un hombre alto apareció entre la niebla. Tenía los ojos cerrados, la cara pálida, la ropa desarreglada; el pelo salpicado de gris, y la piel bronceada surcada de arrugas. Tenía el aspecto de un profesor universitario. No parecía un guerrero, ni un malvado.

Todavía temblando, Edward desenfundó su espada. Casi se dobló sobre sí mismo bajo la fuerza de sus sentimientos encontrados. Una parte de su alma quería huir, rechazar aquella tarea, pero se obligó a quedarse donde estaba. Fueran quienes fueran, los viajeros enemigos.

Fuera cual fuera su apariencia.

—Hazlo, Edward —gruñó Aro—. Hazlo ya.

El viajero abrió los ojos. Sus miradas se encontraron, los ojos dorados del dragón contra los verdes del humano. La resolución contra el miedo. La vida contra la muerte.

Edward alzó la hoja, se detuvo sólo por un instante… y golpeó. La sangre le salpicó el pecho desnudo y los brazos como una lluvia ponzoñosa. Un gemido escapó de los labios del hombre antes de caer lentamente al suelo, inerte.

Durante varios agonizantes segundos, Edward se quedó consternado por lo que acababa de hacer. « _¿Que he hecho? _», se preguntaba, desesperado. Soltó la espada y oyó el distante sonido que hizo el metal al golpear contra el suelo, como si viniera de muy lejos.

Inclinándose hacia delante, vomito.

Sorprendentemente, mientras vaciaba su estómago, perdió la sensación de dolor. Perdió su arrepentimiento y su tristeza. Un muro de hielo pareció cerrarle el pecho y lo poco que quedaba de su alma. Acogió con gusto aquella sensación de aturdimiento, de embrutecimiento, hasta que sintió solamente un extraño vacío. Todos sus sufrimientos habían desaparecido.

«_He cumplido con mi deber_», se dijo.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, chico —Aro le dio una cariñosa palmadita en un hombro, en una de sus raras muestras de afecto—. ¿Estás preparado para juramentarte como Guardián?

—Sí. Estoy preparado —afirmó, decidido.

—Adelante entonces.

Sin vacilar, clavó una rodilla en tierra.

—En este lugar moraré, destruyendo a todos aquéllos que penetren en la niebla. A esta misión consagraré mi vida y mi muerte —mientras hablaba, una intrincada serie de símbolos rojos y negros se dibujó sobre su pecho, de un hombro a otro, como una marca a fuego—. Mi existencia no tendrá otro propósito. Yo soy el Guardián de la Niebla.

Aro se lo quedo mirando fijamente durante un buen rato. Luego asintió con gesto satisfecho.

—Tus ojos han cambiado de color, y ahora tienen el de la niebla. La niebla y tú formáis ya un solo ser. Muy bien, chico. Muy bien.

* * *

Espero sea del agrado de to s ustedes.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 1

.

.

Trescientos años después.

.

—No se ríe.

—No grita nunca.

—Cuando Felix apuñaló a Edward por accidente en un muslo con una hoja de seis dientes, nuestro líder ni siquiera pestañeó.

—Yo diría que lo que necesita son unas cuantas horas de deporte de cama, pero no estoy seguro de que sepa para qué sirve lo que tiene entre las piernas…

El último cometario fue coreado por unas risas roncas, masculinas.

Edward Cullen entró en el amplio salón. El suelo de madera de ébano relucía en perfecto contraste con las rugosas paredes de marfil, con relieves de dragón. En los ventanales, el viento agitaba las delicadas cortinas de gasa. A través de los techos de cristal se veían las aguas tranquilas que rodeaban la gran ciudad.

Se dirigió a la larga mesa rectangular. El aroma de la fruta y de los postres deberían haberlo tentado, pero con los años se le habían deteriorado el olfato, el gusto e incluso la visión de los colores. Solamente olía a ceniza, gustaba nada más que el aire y veía en blanco y negro. El mismo lo había querido así, la existencia le resultaba más fácil. Sólo en muy pocas ocasiones se lamentaba de ella.

Un guerrero lo vio y se apresuró a alertar a los demás. El silencio clavó sus frías garras en la sala. Cada guerrero presente en la misma se concentró en su plato, como si la bandeja de aves asadas se hubiera convertido en pura ambrosia de los dioses. El ambiente jovial y divertido se apagó de repente.

Edward ocupó su asiento a la cabecera de la mesa sin esbozar la menor sonrisa. Sólo después de beber la tercera copa de vino animó a sus hombres a retomar la conversación, si bien prefirieron sabiamente cambiar de tema. Esa vez hablaron de las mujeres que habían disfrutado y de las guerras que habían ganado, historias exageradas, todas ellas. Un guerrero incluso fue tan lejos como para afirmar que había satisfecho a cuatro mujeres a la vez.

Edward había escuchado un millar de veces las mismas historias. Después de tragarse un bocado que no le supo a nada, le preguntó al guerrero que se sentaba a su derecha.

— ¿Alguna noticia nueva?

Jazper, su lugarteniente, se encogió de hombros con una triste sonrisa.

—Quizá sí. O quizá no —sacudió la cabeza, agitando sus rubias trenzas—. Los vampiros se están comportando de una manera muy extraña. Han abandonado la Ciudad Exterior y se están concentrando aquí, en la Interior.

—Rara vez vienen aquí. ¿Han dado alguna indicación de por qué?

—No puede ser nada bueno para nosotros, sea cual sea su motivo —dijo Emmett, interviniendo en la conversación—. Yo digo que matemos a todos aquéllos que se aventuren a acercarse demasiado a nuestro hogar —era el dragón mas corpulento y siempre estaba dispuesto al combate. Sentado al otro extremo de la mesa, se incluso hacia adelante—. Somos diez veces más fuerte y más hábiles que ellos.

—Necesitamos exterminar toda su raza —añadió el guerrero que se hallaba sentado a su izquierda. Sam era el compañero que todos los demás habrían querido a su lado en la batalla. Luchaba con una determinación que muy pocos poseían y era leal hasta la muerte. Había estudiado además la anatomía de todas las especies de Atlantis, de manera que sabían exactamente donde golpear para provocar el mayor daño. Y el mayor dolor.

Años atrás, Sam y su esposa habían sido capturados por un grupo de vampiros. Encadenado a un muro, le habían obligado a ver cómo violaban y desangraban a su mujer hasta la muerte. Cuando escapó, masacró a todos los responsables, pero ni siquiera eso había conseguido aplacar su furor. Era un hombre cambiado, que ya no reía nunca.

Lo que más detestaba Edward era que un grupo de dragones hubiera repetido aquella hazaña, haciendo lo mismo con una reina vampira, que no había sido responsable de la tragedia de Sam. La ofensa había desencadenado un conflicto entre razas.

—Tal vez podamos demandar a Zeus su aniquilación —repuso Jazper.

—Hace mucho que los dioses nos han olvidado —dijo Sam, encogiéndose de hombros—. Además, Zeus es, en muchos aspectos, como Cronos. Podría aceptar, pero… ¿realmente querríamos nosotros que lo hiciera? Todos somos criaturas de los Titanes, incluidos los seres que más aborrecemos. Si Zeus aniquilara una raza… ¿Qué le impediría hacer lo mismo con nosotros?

Jazper apuró el resto de su vino, con mirada fiera.

—Entonces no le pidamos nada. Golpeemos directamente.

—Ha llegado el momento de que les declaremos la guerra —gruño Emmett, mostrándose de acuerdo.

La palabra «guerra» arrancó más de una sonrisa en la sala.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que los vampiros necesitan ser eliminados. Crean el caos, y solamente por eso deben morir —Edward recorrió con la mirada a todos y cada uno de sus guerreros—. Pero hay un momento para la guerra y un momento para la estrategia. Éste es el momento de la estrategia. Enviaré una patrulla a la Ciudad Interior para descubrir las verdaderas intenciones de los vampiros. Después tomaremos una decisión.

—Pero… —quiso protestar un guerrero.

Edward lo interrumpió con un gesto.

—Nuestros antepasados declararon la última guerra con los vampiros, y aunque ganamos, sufrimos muchas bajas. Numerosas familias quedaron destruidas y la sangre anegó esta tierra. Tendremos paciencia.

Un decepcionado silencia se abatió sobre los presentes. Edward llegó a preguntarse si, más que reflexionar sobre sus palabras, no estarían pensando en rebelarse.

— ¿Qué te importa a ti, Edward, que las familias sean destruidas? Un tipo despiadado como tú siempre debería estar dispuesto a utilizar la violencia —el acre comentario provino de Paul, sentado al otro extremo de la mesa—. ¿No quieres derramar más sangre? ¿Ni siquiera si esa sangre es de vampiros, que no de humanos?

Se alzó un coro de gruñidos que fueron creciendo en volumen. Varios guerreros se atrevieron a mirar directamente a Edward, como esperando que lo castigara por haber expresado lo que todos estaban pensando. Paul se limitó a reír desafiante.

« ¿_Realmente me consideran un ser despiadado?_», se preguntó Edward. ¿Tan despiadado como para ejecutar a un miembro de su propia raza por algo tan trivial como un insulto de palabra? Era un asesino, sí. Pero no un ser despiadado, sin corazón.

Un ser sin corazón no sentía nada, y él tenía sentimientos. Simplemente sabia controlarlos, enterrarlos en lo más profundo de su alma. Así era como prefería vivir. Los sentimientos demasiado intensos creaban agitación, y la agitación desenterraba recuerdos. Recuerdos terriblemente dolorosos… Agarró el tenedor con fuerza, pero enseguida se obligó a relajarse.

Habría preferido no sentir nada antes que revivir el tormento de su pasado; el mismo tormento que podía muy bien convertirse en presente si dejaba que un solo recuerdo echara sus venenosas raíces…

—Mi familia es Atlantis —dijo al fin, con voz sorprendentemente tranquila—. Haré todo lo necesario para protegerla. Y si eso significa esperar antes que declarar la guerra y enfrentarme por ello con todos y cada uno de mis guerreros, lo haré.

Consciente de que no podía provocar a Edward, Paul se encogió de hombros y volvió a concentrarse en su plato.

—Tienes razón, amigo mío —sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Jazper le palmeó un hombro—. La guerra sólo es divertida cuando uno se alza con la victoria. Aceptamos tu consejo de esperar.

—Tú sigue besándole el trasero —masculló Paul—. Y se te gastarán los labios.

Jazper dejó de sonreír. El medallón que llevaba al cuello empezó a brillar.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —le preguntó sin alzar la voz.

— ¿Tienes los oídos tan mal como el resto de tu cuerpo? —Paul se levantó, apoyando las manos firmemente sobre la mesa—. He dicho que se te gastaran los labios de tanto besarle el trasero.

Con un gruñido, Jazper saltó sobre la mesa, derribándolo todo mientras intentaba acometer a Paul. En el proceso, la piel se le cubrió de escamas de reptil y unas alas incandescentes le brotaron de la espalda, rasgándole la ropa, convirtiéndolo de hombre en animal. Su aliento despedía fuego, llamaradas que lo abrasaban todo a su paso.

Idéntica transformación sufrió Paul, y las dos bestias rodaron enzarzadas por el suelo de ébano, en una maraña de garras, colmillos y furia.

Los dragones guerreros podían transformarse a voluntad en verdaderos dragones, pero siempre que se dejaran arrastrar por un impulso o una emoción. El propio Edward no había vuelto a experimentar un cambio de ese tipo desde que su familia fue masacrada, tres siglos atrás. En realidad sospechaba que, de alguna manera, había perdido aquella capacidad.

Paul gruño cuando Jasper lo lanzó contra la pared más cercana, quebrando el preciado marfil. Pero se recuperó rápidamente al tiempo que azotaba el rostro de Jazper con su cola dentada dejándole una profunda herida. Sus rugidos de furia resonaban en la sala. Una y otra vez se atacaron y equivocaron; tan pronto se separaban como a continuación volvían a enzarzarse.

Salvo Edward, hasta el último guerrero se levantó excitado, apresurándose a apostar.

—Ocho dracmas de oro por Jazper —proclamó Feliz.

—Diez por Paul —gritó Demetri.

—Veinte a que se matan entre si —alzó la voz Seth.

—Basta ya —pronunció Edward en tono tranquilo, controlado.

Los dos combatientes se separaron como si hubiera gritado la orden, jadeando y desafiándose con la mirada.

—Sentaos —añadió Edward en el mismo tono.

Esa vez, en lugar de obedecer, se limitaron a gruñirse. Los demás sí que se sentaron. Aunque habrían preferido seguir disfrutando de la pelea y hacer sus apuestas, Edward era su líder, su rey. Y lo conocían lo suficiente como para no contrariarlo.

—La orden no os excluye a vosotros —se dirigió específicamente a Paul y Jazper—. Sentaos y tranquilizaos de una vez.

Ambos se volvieron para mirarlo. No transcurrieron más de unos segundos hasta que recuperaron su forma humana. Sus alas se plegaron para desaparecer en su espalda, mientras que las escamas volvían a transformarse en piel humana. Levantaron las sillas que habían volcado y se sentaron.

—No quiero discordias en mi palacio.

Jazper se limpió la sangre de la mejilla al tiempo que fulminaba a su rival con la mirada. Paul, por su parte, le enseño los dientes y soltó un gruñido.

Edward se dio cuenta de que estaban a punto de metamorfosearse de nuevo.

Sus dragones estaban repartidos en cuatro escuadrones. Uno patrullaba la Ciudad Exterior, y otro la Interior. El tercero estaba autorizado para vagar libre, satisfacer a las mujeres, embriagarse con vino o dejarse arrastrar por cualquier otro vicio. El último tenía que quedarse allí, entrenándose. Cada mes, los escuadrones rotaban.

Aquellos hombres no llevaban más de dos días allí y ya estaban inquietos. Si no inventaba algo con que distraerlos, podrían acabar matándose los unos a los otros antes de que terminara su turno.

— ¿Qué tal un torneo de esgrima?

Indiferentes algunos de los hombres se encogieron de hombros.

—Otra vez no… —protestaron unos pocos.

—No —dijo Sam, sacudiendo su oscura cabeza—. Tú siempre ganas. Además, no hay trofeo que ganar.

— ¿Qué os gustaría hacer, entonces?

—Mujeres —gritó uno de los hombres—. Tráenos mujeres.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Sabéis que no se permiten mujeres dentro de palacio. Suponen una gran distracción y causan rivalidades entre vosotros. Y no me refiero a la simple escaramuza de hace un momento.

—Tengo una idea —dijo Jazper. Una sonrisa asomó lentamente a sus labios—. Permíteme que proponga un nuevo concurso. No de fuerza física, sino de astucia e ingenio.

Todos lo miraron interesados. Incluso Paul perdió su mirada de ira, expectante.

Un concurso de ingenio parecía algo perfectamente inofensivo. Edward lo animó a continuar.

La sonrisa de Jazper se amplió.

—El concurso es muy sencillo. Gana el primero que le haga perder la paciencia a Edward.

—Yo no… —empezó Edward, pero Emmett lo interrumpió, entusiasmado.

— ¿Y que obtendrá el ganador?

—La satisfacción de habernos vencido a todos los demás —respondió Jazper—. Y una paliza de Edward, eso seguro —se recostó en los cojines de terciopelo de su sillón—. Pero os juro por los dioses que hasta el último moratón habrá merecido la pena.

Ocho pares de ojos miraban a Edward con un desconcertante interés, sopesando opciones. Especulando.

—Yo no… —intentó protestar de nuevo.

—A mí me gusta la idea —lo interrumpió Paul—. Cuenta conmigo.

—Y conmigo.

—Y conmigo también.

Antes de algún otro guerrero se atreviera a ignorarlo, Edward pronunció una única palabra. Simple, pero efectiva.

—No —tragó un bocado de pollo y siguió comiendo—. Y ahora, seguid contándome más cosas de los vampiros.

— ¿Qué tal si le hacemos sonreír? —Emmett se levantó de la mesa—. ¿Eso valdría? También es una expresión de emoción, ¿no?

—Absolutamente —aprobó Jazper—. Pero tendrá que haber alguien que sea testigo de la hazaña, o no habrá campeón.

Uno a uno, todos los demás se mostraron de acuerdo.

—No quiero saber nada mas de esto —Edward se preguntó cuándo había perdido el control de aquella conversación. Y de sus hombres—. Yo… —de repente se interrumpió.

Una sensación de peligro le había acelerado el pulso. Se le erizó el vello de la nuca. La niebla le advertía de la presencia de un viajero.

Resignado y decidido a la vez, se levantó. Todo el mundo guardó silencio.

—Tengo que irme —anunció en tono seco, vacío—. Ya hablaremos de ese torneo de esgrima cuando vuelva.

Se disponía a abandonar la sala cuando Paul se levantó también para plantarse delante de él.

— ¿Te reclama la niebla? —se había apoyado en el marco de la puerta y le estaba cerrando el paso.

Edward ni se inmutó.

—Apártate.

—Apártame tú.

Alguien se rió por lo bajo, a su espalda. Con o sin su aprobación, el juego que había propuesto Jazper parecía haber empezado. Aquello no era propio de sus hombres. Debían de estar bastante más aburridos de lo que había pensado.

Con una actitud de total indiferencia, Edward agarró a Paul de los hombros, lo levantó como si fuera una pluma y lo arrojó contra la pared opuesta de la sala. Cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

— ¿Alguien más?

—Yo —respondió Emmett sin vacilar—. Yo quiero detenerte. ¿Te enfada eso? ¿Te entran ganas de chillarme, de mandarme al infierno?

Un brillo diabólico asomó a los ojos de Paul mientras se incorporaba. Cerrando la mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada, se dirigió decidido hacia Edward.

Sin detenerse a analizar la estupidez de aquella acción, acercó la hoja de su espada al cuello de su jefe.

— ¿Mostrarías algo de temor si ahora mismo te dijera que pienso matarte? —le espetó, furioso.

—Eso es llevar las cosas demasiado lejos —masculló Jazper, integrándose en el grupo.

Un hilillo de sangre corría por el cuello de Edward. El pequeño corte debería haberle dolido, pero no sentía nada ni la menor sensación. Sólo aquel constante distanciamiento de la realidad más inmediata.

Nadie se dio cuenta de sus intenciones. Tan pronto estaba perfectamente inmóvil, aceptando aparentemente el ataque de Paul, como al momento siguiente desenvainaba su espada y la acercaba al cuello de su oponente. Paul abrió mucho los ojos.

—Baja la espada —le ordenó Edward—, o te mato aquí mismo.

Transcurrieron dos segundos hasta que Paul, con los ojos entrecerrados, se decidió a obedecer.

Edward bajó también su espada. Su expresión era pétrea, inescrutable.

—Terminad de comer, todos, luego id a la arena a practicar. Os ejercitareis hasta el agotamiento, hasta que no podáis teneros de pie. Es una orden.

Y abandonó la sala consciente de que no había complacido a sus hombres exhibiendo la reacción que habían esperado de él.

.

.

Edward bajó de cuatro en cuatro los escalones de la cueva. Decidido a terminar cuanto antes para seguir comiendo en privado, se quitó la camisa negra y la arrojó a un rincón. El medallón que llevaba, así como los tatuajes del pecho, brillaban como pequeñas llamas a la espera de que renovara una vez más su juramento.

Tranquilo, con la mente perfectamente clara, desenvainó su espada y se colocó a la izquierda de la niebla esperando.

* * *

Están locos, lo que es no tener nada que hacer XD.

Espero les guste. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN, NADA ES MIO, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA SRA. E. M. Y LA HISTORIA ES DE GENA SHOWALTER**

**Hola, espero que se encuentren bien. Aquí yo otra vez dejandoles otro capitulo mas de de esta historia que en lo personal me gusta mucho.**

Capitulo 2

.

.

Isabella Swan siempre había soñado con morir de puro placer, hacienda el amor con su marido. Bueno, no estaba casada y nunca se había acostado con nadie. Pero aun así iba a morir.

Y no de puro placer.

¿De agotamiento por el calor? Quiza.

¿De hambre? Muy posible.

¿Por su propia estupidez? Absolutamente.

Estaba pérdida sola en la aterradora jungla amazónica.

Mientras caminaba entre los árboles enormes cubiertos de enredaderas, chorros de sudor le corrían por el pecho y la espalda. De cuando en cuando, pequeños claros abiertos en la bóveda vegetal proyectaban una luz neblinosa. Los olores a vegetación putrefacta, a lluvia y a flores se mezclaban formando una extraña fragancia agridulce. Arrugó la nariz.

—Yo lo único que quería era un poco de aventura —musitó—. Y al final he acabado perdida y atrapada en esta sauna infestada de bichos.

Para completar su descenso a los infiernos, casi esperaba que el cielo se abriera de un momento a otro para descargar un diluvio.

Lo único bueno de su circunstancia actual era que tanto andar y sudar iba a servirle para adelgazar algunos kilos. Claro que allí no iba a servirle de nada. Quizá únicamente a efectos de los titulares de prensa. Podía imaginárselos: _Neoyorquina hallada muerta en la Amazonia. Una pena. ¡Tenía una figura fantástica!_

Frunciendo el ceño, aplasto un mosquito que intentaba drenarle el brazo, y eso que se había aplicado varias capas de crema contra las picaduras. ¿Dónde diablos estaba Jacob? Ya debería haber encontrado a su hermano. O haberse topado con alguna tribu indígena.

Si no hubiera pedido aquella ampliación de permiso en Air Travel, en aquel momento estaría colando en un avión, relajada, escuchando el hipnótico rumor de los motores.

—Tendría aire acondicionado —mascullo mientras se abría paso entre la maleza—. Estaría tomando un refresco de cola —continuó avanzando—. Y escuchando las conversaciones de mis compañeras sobre zapatos, ropa, citas elegantes y orgasmos miserables.

«_Y seguiría sintiéndose fatal_», se dijo para sus adentros. «_Suspirando por estar en cualquier otro lugar_».

Se detuvo bruscamente y cerró los ojos. «_Yo solo quiero ser feliz. ¿Es demasiado pedir?_».

Evidentemente sí.

Demasiadas veces había tenido que batallar últimamente con una sensación de descontento, un deseo de experimentar otras cosas. Su madre había intentado advertirle de lo que podía suponerle semejante satisfacción.

—Acabaras metiéndote en problemas.

¿Pero Isabella la había escuchado? No. En lugar de ello, había hecho caso a su tía Marie. ¡Su tía Marie, por el amor de Dios! La única tía suya que llevaba mallas de piel de leopardo y tonteaba con carteros y strippers masculinos.

—Sé que has hecho cosas excitantes, Bella, cariño —le había dicho Marie—, pero eso no es realmente vivir. Algo te falta en tu vida, y, si no lo encuentras, terminaras como una pasa seca. Igual que tu madre.

Si, Isabella echaba algo de menos en su vida. Era consciente de ello, y en un esfuerzo por encontrar ese misterioso «_algo_», había probado citas normales, citas a ciegas y citas por Internet. Cuando no resulto, decidió matricularse en una escuela nocturna. No para conocer hombres, sino para aprender. Pero las clases de cosmetología no le sirvieron de mucho; ni los mejores estilistas del mundo pudieron domar su maraña de rizos cafés. Después de eso probó a conducir coches de carreras e intentó hacer aerobics. Incluso se hizo un piercing en el ombligo. No funcionó.

¿Qué necesitaba para sentirse llena, completa, realizada?

—Esta jungla no, eso seguro —gruñó—. Que me explique alguien, por favor… —alzó la mirada al cielo—. Por qué la satisfacción me rehúye continuamente. Me muero de ganas por saberlo.

Viajar por el mundo siempre había sido su sueño; por eso convertirse en asistente de vuelo de chárter privado le pareció el trabajo perfecto. Pero con el tiempo había acabado convirtiéndose en una simple camarera de a bordo, saltando de hotel en hotel, sin poder disfrutar nunca de los destinos en los que recalaba. Si, había escalado montañas, había hecho surf y había saltado en paracaídas, pero la inyección de adrenalina que le provocaban aquellas actividades no solía durar mucho y, como todo lo que había probado en su vida, la había dejado aún más insatisfecha que antes.

Por eso había ido allí, a probar algo nuevo. Algo un poco más peligroso. Su hermano trabajaba para Argonautas, una empresa de mitoarqueología que había descubierto recientemente el primitivo planeador que construyo el mítico Dédalo para escapar del Laberinto; un descubrimiento que había sacudido a toda la comunidad científica. Jacob se pasaba los días y las noches rebuscando e indagando en las mitologías de todo el mundo, para fundamentar o desechar científicamente los diferentes relatos.

Con un trabajo tan satisfactorio, Jacob no tenía que preocuparse de acabar como una pasa seca. «_No como yo_», se lamentó Isabella.

Secándose el sudor de la frente, aceleró el paso. Una semana atrás, Jacob le había mandado un paquete con su diario personal y un maravilloso medallón con dos diminutas cabecitas de dragón, enlazadas. Ninguna nota de explicación había acompañado los regalos. Como sabía que se encontraba en Brasil buscando un portal que lo llevara a la ciudad perdida de Atlantis, Isabella había tomado la decisión de acompañarlo. Ese mismo día le había dejado un mensaje en su móvil con la información de su vuelo.

Con un suspiro, se tocó el medallón que llevaba al cuello. Cuando su hermano no apareció en el aeropuerto para recogerla, lo lógico habría sido volverse a su casa.

—Pero noooo…, —pronunció en voz alta, aborreciéndose a sí misma—. Contraté un guía local e intenté encontrarlo. Si, señorita —imitó la voz del guía—. Por supuesto, señorita. Lo que usted quiera señorita. Canalla…

Ese mismo día, cuando ya llevaba dos de caminata, su amable y solícito guía le había robado la mochila y la había dejado abandonada allí. No tenía ni comida, ni agua, ni tienda. Al menos tenía un arma. Menos era nada.

De repente algo le golpeó la cabeza. Soltó un grito y enseguida se frotó la sien dolorida; la culpable del golpe era una fruta de color sonrosado que debía de haber caído del árbol. Se le hizo la boca agua mientras contemplaba el jugo que destilaba el fruto, estrellado contra el suelo.

¿Sería venenoso? ¿Y qué le importaba? La muerte por envenenamiento sería preferible a despreciar tan inesperado tesoro.

Justo cuando se inclinaba para recoger los restos, otra fruta le cayó en la espalda. Girándose rápidamente, aguzó la mirada. A unos ocho metros de donde estaba y a unos cinco metros de altura, distinguió un peludo mono con un fruto en cada mano. Se lo quedo mirando boquiabierta. Estaba… ¿sonriendo?

De repente el animal le lanzó las dos piezas a la vez. Isabella estaba demasiado sorprendida para reaccionar y recibió sendos impactos en los muslos. Riendo orgulloso, el mono empezó a dar saltos y a agitar los brazos como un poseso.

Aquello era demasiado. La habían robado, abandonado… y ahora se veía asaltada por un primate al que los Yankees muy bien habrían podido fichar como pitcher. Frunciendo el ceño, recogió una fruta, le dio dos bocados, se detuvo, volvió a darle otros dos bocados y lanzó el resto contra el mono. Le acertó en la oreja. El animal dejo de sonreír.

—Toma. Te lo tenías merecido, podrido saco de pelos…

Pero su victoria fue de corta duración. Un segundo después empezaron a volar frutas de todas direcciones. ¡Había monos por todas partes! Consciente de que estaba en minoría, recogió todas las frutas que pudo y echo a correr. Corrió sin rumbo fijo. Hasta que sintió los pulmones a punto de explotar.

Cuando finalmente aminoró el ritmo, tomo aire y mordió una fruta. Volvió a tomar aire y dio otro mordisco, y así sucesivamente. Fue un alivio en medio de tanto sufrimiento.

Transcurrió una hora. Para entonces su cuerpo se había olvidado de que había consumido algún alimento y arrastraba los pies de puro cansancio. Tenía la boca más seca que la arena. Pero seguía caminando, y con cada paso su cerebro parecía cantar una especie de mantra; encontrar a Jacob, encontrar a Jacob, encontrar a Jacob.

Tenía que estar por allí, en alguna parte, buscando aquel estúpido portal. ¿Por qué no había podido localizarlo en las coordenadas que dejo consignadas en su diario? ¿Dónde diablos se había metido?

Cuanto más tiempo vagaba por la jungla, más perdida y sola se sentía. Los árboles y las lianas se iban espesando, y la oscuridad también. Al menos el olor a podredumbre había desparecido, dejando sólo un sensual aroma a heliconias y orquídeas. Si no encontraba pronto un refugio, caería rendida al suelo, impotente. Y odiaba las serpientes y los insectos aún más que el hambre y la fatiga.

Los brazos y las piernas le pesaban terriblemente, como si fueran de acero. Sin saber qué hacer, se dejó caer al suelo. Allí tendida, podía escuchar el leve rumor de los insectos y… ¿tambores? ¿El rumor del agua? Parpadeo varias veces, aguzando los oídos. Sí. Estaba escuchando el glorioso sonido del agua.

«_Levántate_», se ordenó.

Recurriendo a toda la fuerza de que fue capaz, se arrastró por la maleza. La jungla vibraba de vida a su alrededor, burlándose de su debilidad. Las grandes y brillantes hojas verdes empezaron a espaciarse y el terreno se fue haciendo más húmedo, hasta que quedó completamente sumergido bajo un regato. Las aguas de color turquesa brillaban límpidas y cristalinas.

Hizo un cuenco con las manos y bebió ansiosa. De repente, para su sorpresa, el pecho le empezó a arder… cada vez más, como si se hubiera tragado una lengua de lava ardiente. Sólo que la sensación procedía del exterior, no del interior, de su cuerpo.

El calor llegó a resultar insoportable y soltó un grito. Al incorporarse, posó la mirada en las dos cabezas gemelas de dragón de su medallón. Los dos pares de ojos, formados por sendos rubíes, brillaban con una luz fantasmal.

¡Era el medallón! Intentó quitárselo, pero de repente se vio empujada hacia delante por una invisible fuerza. Agitando los brazos, penetró en un denso muro vegetal. Al otro lado, la luz había dejado paso a una densa penumbra. Finalmente quedó inmóvil. El medallón se había enfriado.

Miró a su alrededor con ojos desorbitados; había entrado en una especie de cueva. Podía oír el sonido de las gotas de agua cayendo en el suelo rocoso. Una refrescante brisa le acariciaba el rostro. Suspiró aliviada. Aquel sereno ambiente parecía infiltrarse poco a poco en su interior, ayudándola a tranquilizarse y a recuperar el aliento.

—Lo único que necesito ahora son las provisiones que llevo en mi mochila… y moriré feliz.

Demasiado agotada para dejarse llevar por el miedo, se internó en la cueva. El techo empezaba a bajar, hasta que tuvo que avanzar casi de rodillas.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso. ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? Sólo sabía que necesitaba encontrar una superficie lisa y seca donde pudiera dormir. De repente distinguió un resplandor. Una luz que asomaba detrás de un recodo de la cueva, tentándola como un dedo que la estuviera llamando. Lo siguió.

Y encontró el paraíso.

La luz procedía de una pequeña e irisada poza de… ¿era agua? Aquel líquido de color azul celeste parecía más denso que el agua, como una especie de gel claro y transparente.

Pero lo más extraño de todo era que en lugar de extenderse por el suelo, la poza estaba colgando de pie, ligeramente inclinada. Como si fuera un retrato de pared… sin que hubiera pared alguna detrás.

¿Por qué no caía el líquido? ¿Por qué no se derramaba en el suelo? Su cerebro aturdido no conseguía procesar bien aquella información. Finos jirones de niebla envolvían todo aquel refugio, alzándose, girando, moviéndose sin cesar.

Casi sin darse cuenta soltó una nerviosa carcajada, y el sonido reverberó a su alrededor como un eco.

Estiró lentamente una mano, con la intención de tocar y examinar aquella extrañísima sustancia. Para su sorpresa, en el momento del contacto una violenta sacudida pareció explotar en su interior… y se sintió como si hubiera sido absorbida por un fuerte remolino.

El remolino tiraba de ella en todas direcciones. Por unos instantes, fue como si el mundo se desmoronara a su alrededor. Loca de terror, se dio cuenta de que estaba cayendo, muy abajo… En vano estiró las manos, desesperada por agarrarse a algo.

Fue entonces cuando empezaron los gritos. Chillidos agudos, desarticulados. Se tapó los oídos. No podía soportarlo más; aquel estruendo tenía que parar. Pero el griterío subía incluso de volumen. Era cada vez más alto, más intenso…

— ¡Socorro!

De repente todo quedo en silencio. Sus pies tocaron una superficie dura. Se tambaleo, sin llegar a caerse. Empezó a respirar de nuevo. Tomar aire, soltar aire, tomar aire… Poco después, abrió los ojos. Una neblina de roció se alzaba de la pequeña poza, en un precioso arco iris. La belleza de la vista quedaba enturbiada por los duros contornos de una lúgubre caverna. Una caverna que era diferente de la primera en la que había entrado.

Frunció el ceño. Allí, las paredes rocosas estaban cubiertas por extrañas y coloridas marcas, como si fueran de oro líquido. Y eso otro… ¿eran salpicaduras de sangre? Estremecida, desvió la mirada. El suelo estaba húmedo y cubierto por ramas de formas extrañas, pajas y piedras. En el extremo opuesto había varios asientos toscamente tallados en la roca.

El aire era frio, invernal. Un aire extraño, con un repugnante regusto metálico. Las paredes eran más altas y más anchas. Recordaba que, la primera vez que entró, la poza había estado a la derecha, no a la izquierda.

¿Cómo había podido cambiar todo tan drásticamente y con tanta rapidez, sin que ella llegara a dar un solo paso? Aquello no podía ser un sueño, ni una alucinación. Todo era demasiado real, demasiado horroroso. ¿Había muerto? No, no. ciertamente aquello no era el cielo, pero tampoco el infierno; hacia demasiado frio.

Pero entonces… ¿Qué había sucedido?

Antes de que su mente pudiera formular una respuesta, oyó el crujido de una rama.

Al girar la cabeza, descubrió unos ojos azules como el hielo, perfectamente discernibles entre la niebla. Se quedó sin aliento. El dueño de aquellos ojos era el hombre más ferozmente masculino que había visto en su vida. Una cicatriz le corría desde la ceja izquierda hasta la barbilla. Tenía los pómulos salientes, como tallados con un hacha, la mandíbula cuadrada. El único rasgo suave de su rostro era su boca sensual, de hipnótica belleza.

Estaba frente a ella; más de uno noventa de estatura, puro músculo. La niebla dejaba un rastro húmedo en su pecho bronceado, lleno de tatuajes.

Aquellos tatuajes brillaban, pero, más que eso, parecían vivos. Un feroz dragón desplegaba sus alas rojizas, como una imagen de tres dimensiones que hubiera cobrado vida. La cola del dragón se perdía bajo la cintura de su pantalón de cuero negro. Y alrededor de la figura podía distinguir oscuros símbolos que se enroscaban a lo largo de sus hombros, hasta sus poderosos bíceps.

Aquel hombre era aún más bárbaro que sus tatuajes; blandía una larga, amenazadora espada.

Una oleada de miedo la envolvió, pero aun así continuo mirándolo. Era un ser absolutamente salvaje, de una fascinante sensualidad. Enseguida le recordó a un feroz animal enjaulado. Preparado para atacar, para golpear. Irradiaba peligro por todos sus poros.

Con un giro de muñeca, hizo una finta con la espada.

Isabella retrocedió un paso; seguro que no querría atacarla, no podía ser. Pero si, estaba levantando su espada como si fuera a…

—Hey, un momento… —soltó una nerviosa carcajada—. Baja eso antes de que puedas hacerle daño a alguien —«_a mí, por ejemplo_», añadió para sí.

Hizo otra finta mientras se acercaba a ella. No había expresión alguna en su rostro; ni furia, ni miedo, ni maldad. Ninguna pista que pudiera ayudarla a entender por qué quería practicar esgrima frente a ella…

Se la quedó mirando fijamente. Ella le sostuvo la mirada; principalmente porque tenía demasiado miedo de apartarla.

—Yo no quiero hacerte ningún daño —murmuró.

Un prolongado silencio acogió sus palabras. Ante su aterrada mirada, la espada empezó a bajar, dirigida a su cuello. ¡Iba a matarla! Por puro instinto, saco el revolver que llevaba en la cintura del pantalón. El aliento le quemaba como ácido en la garganta mientras apretaba el gatillo. Clik, clik, clik.

Pero no sucedió nada.

Maldijo entre dientes. El tambor estaba vacío. Miró frenética a su alrededor, buscando alguna ruta de escape. La niebla era la única salida, pero aquel salvaje guerrero se la bloqueaba.

—Por favor —susurró, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer.

O el hombre no la oyó, o no le importó lo que le decía. La afilada hoja de su espada se acercaba cada vez más a su cuello.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

.

.

* * *

Que les parece esta Isabella?

Que creen que haga Edward?

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, besos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Esta es una adaptación nada es mío, los personajes son de la señora E. Meyer y la historia es de Gena Showalter.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 3**

**.**

**.**

Edward masculló una maldición y bajó la espada sin llegar a tocar a la mujer. Al hacerlo, levantó una delicada brisa que agitó los rizos de su melena. El hecho de que pudiera distinguir claramente su color , una tempestad de tonos rojizos que derramaba sobre sus hombros, lo sorprendió lo suficiente como para vacilar en destruir a la poseedora de semejante belleza.

Procurando sobreponerse a su sorpresa, blandió nuevamente la espada. Ahuyentó todo pensamiento de compasión, o de tristeza. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Golpear. Destruir.

Se lo ordenaba su juramento.

Pero su pelo… Sus ojos seguían deleitándose en la primera pincelada de color que había visto en casi trecientos años. Sentía un cosquilleo en las yemas de los dedos. Sus sentidos anhelaban explorarla. Sus sentidos; él había querido renunciar a ellos, destruirlos. Pero la había mirado, se había acordado de su familia y su determinación se había agrietado. Y esa grieta era todo lo que habían necesitado sus sentidos para activarse de nuevo.

«_Mata_», le ordenaba su cerebro. « _¡Actúa! _».

Apretó los dientes. La voz de su mentor reverberó por todo su ser. «_Matar viajeros es tu obligación. Tu privilegio_».

Había habido ocasiones, como aquella, en que se había resistido a desempeñar su misión; pero ni una sola vez había vacilado en hacer todo lo necesario. Simplemente había seguido adelante, asesinato tras asesinato, consciente de que no le quedaba otra opción. Hacía mucho tiempo que su personalidad de dragón se había impuesto a la humana. Un resto de conciencia seguía vivo en su interior, sí, pero muy deteriorado por la falta de uso.

¿Entonces por qué estaba dudando ahora, con aquel viajero?

La estudió. Tenía la piel llena de pecas, y manchas de barro en las mejillas. Su nariz era pequeña, recta y delicada, sus pestañas largas y espesas. Vio que abría los ojos lentamente, y de repente se quedó sin aliento.

Sus ojos eran verdes, con un ribete azul. Aquellos colores tan nuevos lo hipnotizaban, lo cautivaban. Despertaban su instinto sobreprotector. Pero aún…

Podía sentir cómo, mal que le pesara, el deseo empezaba a desenredarse, a desperezarse en su interior.

Cuando la mujer se dio cuenta de que había bajado la espada, se agachó levemente, empuñando un extraño objeto metálico. Sólo podía asumir que se trataba de una posición de ataque. Estaba asustada, cierto, pero lucharía con todas sus fuerzas con tal de sobrevivir.

¿Podía realmente destruir una valentía semejante?

Sí. Debía hacerlo. Y lo haría.

Y sin embargo, volvió a vacilar. Los rasgos de aquella mujer eran tan bellos, tan inocentes, tan angélicos, que le despertaban una inusitada emoción. ¿Preocupación? ¿Arrepentimiento? ¿Vergüenza?

¿Una mezcla de todos a la vez?

La sensación era tan novedosa que le costaba identificarla. ¿Qué era lo que hacía a aquel viajero tan diferente de los demás, hasta el punto de hacerle dudar y, que los dioses le perdonaran, incluso despertar su deseo? ¿Quizá el hecho de que parecía una especie de hada? ¿O tal vez que pareciera todo lo que secretamente había deseado y sabía que nunca podía tener?

Recorrió el resto de su cuerpo con la mirada. No era alta, pero tenía un aire majestuoso que daba esa impresión. Estaba sudando y tenía la piel sucia de barro. Su ropa se adaptaba perfectamente a su figura curvilínea, como apropiado homenaje a su belleza.

Nuevas e indeseables sensaciones lo asaltaron. Odiosas sensaciones. No debería sentir nada; debería mostrarse distante. Pero lo sentía. Anhelaba acariciarla toda ella, sumergirse en aquella suavidad, deleitarse en su colorido resplandor. Ansiaba saborear; sí, saborear su cuerpo entero…

—No —pronunció más para sí mismo que para ella—. No.

Debía destruirla.

Ella había roto la Ley de la Niebla.

Años atrás, un guardián había incumplido se deber, había fracasado a la hora de proteger Atlantis, y por ello había causado las muertes de mucha gente; gente que Edward había amado. Por esa razón no podía permitirse dejar viva a aquella especie de hada…

Mientras pensaba todo eso, permanecía en posición de ataque, inmóvil. Su fría y dura lógica batallaba con su salvaje, masculino apetito. Si al menos aquella mujer hubiera desviado la mirada… pero los segundos se convirtieron en minutos y seguía mirándolo, estudiándolo. Quizá incluso admirándolo…

—Baja la mirada, mujer.

Lenta, muy lentamente, sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo siento. No entiendo lo que dices.

Incluso su voz era inocente, suave, melódica; una caricia a sus sentidos. Y eso que ni siquiera tenía la menor idea de lo que había dicho.

—Maldita seas —masculló—. Y maldito sea yo.

Esbozó un gesto de disgusto. Todavía mientras envainaba la espada y cerraba la distancia que los separaba, se ordenó permanecer indiferente. Fue inútil. No había razón para que hiciera lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero era incapaz de detenerse. Sus acciones ya no estaban controladas por su mente, sino por alguna fuerza que ni lograba entender ni quería analizar.

La mujer perdió el aliento al verlo acercarse.

— ¿Qué haces?

La había acorralado contra la pared de roca. La mujer seguía apuntándolo con el objeto metálico. ¿Realmente esperaba protegerse de un guerrero dragón con un objeto tan ridículo? Se lo arrebató con toda facilidad y lo lanzó por encima de su hombro.

La mujer la emprendió entonces a golpes con él, soltando puñetazos y patadas como un demonio.

Edward le sujetó las muñecas y le alzó las manos por encima de la cabeza.

—Quieta —le dijo. Al ver que continuaba resistiéndose, suspiró y esperó a que se cansara. Lo que ocurrió al cabo de unos pocos minutos.

—Iras a la cárcel por esto…

Su cálido aliento acariciándole el pecho, la embriagadora dulzura de su ser tangible le despertó otro recuerdo de su familia que fue incapaz de desterrar de su mente. Se disponía a apartarse de ella cuando su aroma a miedo y a orquídeas lo envolvió. Durante mucho tiempo, no había olido más que a ceniza, de manera que no pudo evitar disfrutar con aquella nueva fragancia. Aspirando profundamente, se apretó contra ella. La necesidad de tocarla, de formar parte de ella, se negaba a abandonarlo.

La sintió estremecerse. ¿De frio? ¿O quizá de un turbulento deseo similar al suyo? Cuando pudo sentir la dureza de sus pezones, y la vio morderse delicadamente el labio inferior, la excitación que había sentido por ella se convirtió en una verdadera tormenta. Una tormenta desesperada, salvaje, casi sobrenatural. Su sangre de dragón fluyó a su miembro como un torrente de lava.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de desprecio… de sí mismo. En el instante en que se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo, frunció el ceño. ¡Cómo se habrían reído sus hombres de él! Y sin embargo, no le importaba. Nunca había sentido nada tan perfecto, tan maravilloso.

Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse. «_Esta mujer es tu enemigo_», se recordó, apretando los dientes. Y se apartó lo suficiente para que su erección permaneciese a una distancia segura.

—La mente está abierta, los oídos escucharán —murmuró—. Mis palabras son tuyas, tus palabras son mías. Ahora hablaré y nos entenderemos. A partir de este momento y durante todo el tiempo —sin dejar de observarla, le preguntó—. ¿Comprendes ahora mis palabras?

Si… si… —pronunció con los ojos muy abiertos. Su boca se abrió y cerró varias veces antes de que llegara a decir algo—. ¿Cómo…?

—Te he lanzado un conjuro de comprensión.

— ¿Un conjuro? No, no. Eso no es posible —sacudió la cabeza—. Yo hablo tres idiomas, y me costó mucho aprenderlos… ¿Qué es lo que me has hecho?

—Ya te lo he explicado.

—No me digas la verdad, entonces —soltó una carcajada, más de desesperación que de humor—. Pero nada de esto importa. Mañana por la mañana me despertaré y descubriré que todo esto no ha sido más que una pesadilla.

«_No_», pronunció Edward para sus adentros, detestándose a sí mismo. Al día siguiente, aquella mujer no se despertaría.

—No deberías haber venido aquí, mujer. ¿Es que no aprecias tu vida?

— ¿Me estas amenazando? —forcejeó de nuevo—. Suéltame.

—Deja de luchar. Con ello sólo conseguirás apretar aún más tu cuerpo contra el mío —vio que se quedaba perfectamente inmóvil—. ¿Quién eres?

—Soy ciudadana de los Estados Unidos y conozco mis derechos. No puedes retenerme contra mi voluntad.

—Puedo hacer lo que quiera.

Se quedó pálida, porque no tenía ninguna duda de la veracidad de sus palabras. «_Retrasar su muerte será una crueldad_», le gritaba su cerebro. «_Cierra los ojos y golpea_».

Una vez más, su cuerpo y su mente actuaban como si fueran entidades separadas. Se sorprendió a si mismo soltando a la mujer y retrocediendo un paso. Ella se apartó de él como si fuera un vampiro sediento de sangre o un repugnante formoriano.

Edward procuró concentrarse en su destrucción evitando la mirada de sus ojos del color del mar, pensando en todo lo que no fuera su tenaz, admirable espíritu. Tenía la camisa desgarrada y abierta por el medio, descubriendo a medias dos perfectos senos cubiertos por una tela de encaje rosa pálido. Como resultado, volvió a experimentar otro chispazo de deseo.

Hasta que su mirada se posó en los dos pares de ojos de rubí que colgaban en el valle que se abría entre sus senos. Se quedó sin aliento mientras examinaba el adorno. No podía ser…

Pero lo era.

Un hosco ceño nubló sus rasgos. Cerró los puños con fuerza. ¿Cómo era posible que un amuleto tan sagrado hubiera ido a parar a las manos de aquella mujer? Los dioses recompensaban a cada guerrero dragón con un Ra-Dracus, Fuego de Dragón, y cada guerrero conservaba siempre el suyo, solamente lo perdía con la muerte. Los símbolos que podía distinguir en aquel amuleto le resultaban familiares, pero no podía recordar exactamente a quien pertenecían…

A esa mujer desde luego que no, eso era seguro. Ella no era un dragón, ni tampoco una hija de Atlantis.

Su ceno se profundizó. Irónicamente, el juramento que le había ordenado matarla lo obligaba también a mantenerla viva hasta que le explicara cómo y por qué tenía aquel medallón. Intentó quitárselo, pero ella le apartó bruscamente la mano.

— ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo?

—Dame el medallón.

Pero ella no se acobardó ante su tono. Ni se apresuró a obedecer. En lugar de ello, le sostuvo la mirada con valentía. O con estupidez.

—No te acerques —le advirtió.

—Llevas los símbolos del dragón. Y tú, mujer, no eres ningún dragón. Dame el medallón.

—Lo único que pienso darte es una patada en el trasero, maldito ladrón. Aléjate de mí.

Se la quedó mirando fijamente. Estaba a la defensiva y tenía miedo. No era buena combinación si quería obtener respuestas.

—Me llaman Edward —suspiró—. ¿Alivia eso tu temor?

—No —como desmintiendo sus palabras, se relajó visiblemente—. Mi hermano me regaló este medallón. Tengo que devolvérselo.

Edward se pasó una mano por la cara.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Isabella Swan —contestó, reacia.

— ¿Dónde está tu hermano, Isabella Swan? Quiero hablar con él.

—No sé dónde se encuentra.

Y no le gustaba no saberlo, se dio cuenta Edward, leyendo la preocupación en sus ojos.

—No importa. El medallón tampoco le pertenece a él. Pertenece a un dragón, y yo se lo devolveré.

La mujer se le quedó mirando durante un rato, hasta que finalmente esbozó una sonrisa temblorosa.

—Tienes razón. Quédatelo. Sólo necesitaré un momento para quitármelo —alzó los brazos como si fuera a hacer lo que le había dicho; quitarse el medallón. Pero al momento siguiente se lanzó como una flecha hacia la entrada de la niebla.

Edward estiró un brazo y la atrapó.

— ¿Osas desafiarme? —le preguntó, perplejo. Como líder del palacio, estaba acostumbrado a que todo el mundo obedeciera sus órdenes. Hasta ahora.

Que aquella mujer se le resistiera era algo sorprendente, lo cual aumentaba de alguna manera su atractivo. Ella no era una guerrera y no tenía defensa alguna contra él.

— ¡Suéltame!

—Luchar es inútil. Sólo conseguirás retrasar lo que es preciso hacer.

— ¿Y que es preciso hacer? —en lugar de tranquilizarse, intentó propinarle un codazo en el estómago.

Edward la inmovilizó apretándola contra su pecho.

— ¡Quédate quieta! —gritó. De repente parpadeo varias veces, asombrado. ¿Había gritado? Sí, había alzado la voz.

La mujer se quedó quieta. Estaba jadeando. Y, en medio del creciente silencio, Edward empezó a escuchar el latido de su corazón, un ritmo acelerado que reverberaba en sus oídos. Sus miradas parecieron anudarse.

—Por favor —pronunció ella al fin, y Edward no estuvo seguro de si le estaba pidiendo que la soltase o que la abrazara con mayor fuerza.

Usó su mano libre para acariciarle el cuello, antes de apartarle delicadamente la melena. El calor de su cuerpo lo tentaba, y luchó contra el impulso de explorarlo a fondo, desde sus redondeados senos hasta la deliciosa curva de su vientre. Desde sus piernas largas y bien torneadas hasta la caliente humedad de su sexo…

Podía fácilmente imaginársela desnuda en su cama, con los brazos abiertos, esperándolo… Sonreiría lenta, seductoramente, y él se colocaría encima, acariciaría con la lengua cada rincón de su cuerpo, disfrutaría de ella como nunca había disfrutado con nadie, o ella disfrutaría de él… y al final ambos caerían rendidos, saciados.

Aquella fantasía hacia que su deseo se mezclara, se enredara con la ternura. Pero eso no podía ser. El deseo podía tolerarlo; la ternura no.

Durante años había intentado reprimir sus necesidades físicas, pero había descubierto que era imposible. Así que de cuando en cuando se permitía yacer con alguna mujer, a la que poseía rápidamente para luego desentenderse de ella. No las besaba, ni saboreaba. Simplemente las poseía con distancia, en acoplamientos sin complicaciones que no tardaba en olvidar.

En aquel momento necesitaba conservar aquella misma distancia, para lo cual tenía que ignorar el atractivo de Isabella. Con esa decisión firmemente arraigada en la mente, se apresuró a soltarle la cadena del medallón.

—Devuélvemelo. ¡Es mío!

—No. Es mío —replicó con expresión ominosa.

Sin dejar de mirarla, se puso el medallón, que colgó encima de su otro Ra-Dracus—. Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte, y espero que las respondas todas. Si me dices una sola mentira, te arrepentirás. ¿Está claro?

La mujer no contestó. Se limitó a soltar un tembloroso suspiro.

— ¿Entendido? —insistió.

Esa vez asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Entonces empezaremos. Dijiste que tenías que devolverle el medallón a tu hermano. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué piensa hacer con él?

—Yo… no lo sé.

¿Le estaba mintiendo? La expresión angelical de sus rasgos sugería lo contrario. Miró sus labios llenos; eran labios hechos para el placer de un hombre. Se pasó una mano por la cara. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, se había imaginado aquellos labios recorriendo arriba y abajo su falo, con su roja melena derramada sobre sus muslos…

— ¿Dónde lo encontró?

—No lo sé.

— ¿Cuándo fue a parar a tus manos?

—Hace poco más de una semana.

— ¿Sabes lo que es? ¿Conoces su poder?

—No tiene ningún poder —repuso ella, frunciendo el ceño—. No es más que un medallón. Una pieza de bisutería.

Se la quedó mirando fijamente, escrutador.

—Entonces… ¿Cómo es que encontraste la niebla?

—No lo sé. Yo estaba caminando por esta maldita jungla. Tenía calor, estaba cansada y hambrienta. Descubrí un manantial, tropecé con la cueva y me arrastre dentro.

— ¿Entró alguien en la cueva contigo?

—No.

— ¿Estas segura?

—Sí, maldita sea, estoy segura. Estaba completamente sola.

—Si me has mentido…

—Te he dicho la verdad.

¿Lo había hecho? Sinceramente, no lo sabía. Sólo sabía que quería creer en cada una de sus palabras. Estaba demasiado cautivado por su belleza, por su fragancia. Debería matarla allí mismo, pero no podía. Aún no.

«_Soy un estúpido_», pensó mientras la alzaba en vilo y se la cargaba a un hombro. La mujer empezó a patear inmediatamente y a clavarle las unas en la espalda.

— ¡Bájame, canalla troglodita! —sus gritos resonaban en sus oídos—. He respondido a tus preguntas. Tienes que dejarme marchar…

—Quizá una corta estancia en mi recamara haga que tus respuestas sean más ricas en detalles. Estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo mejor.

Subió las escaleras de la cueva y entró en el palacio. La mujer continuaba forcejando y dando patadas. Tuvo buen cuidado de evitar a sus hombres mientras la llevaba a su cámara. Una vez dentro, la tumbó sobre la enorme cama y le ató las muñecas y los tobillos a los postes. Verla así, tumbada frente a él, le provoco otra dolorosa punzada de deseo. Se excitó insoportablemente.

Dios, no podía seguir allí con ella, no cuando parecía tan… apetecible. Así que dio media vuelta y desapareció en el pasillo. La puerta se cerró a su espalda.

Más tarde o más temprano, aquella mujer tendría que morir… por su mano.

.

* * *

.

Este Edward y su lujuriosa imaginación e Isabella ni cuenta se da lo que causa en el. Pobre Edward... veremos que pasa mas adelante.

GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE DEJAN SUS RR, Y A LAS QUE ME LEEN.


	6. Chapter 6

ADAPTACIÓN.

Esta es una adaptación los personajes son de la Sra. E. Meyer y la historia es de G. Showalter.

.

Capitulo 4:

.

.

Sola en la habitación, Isabella forcejeó con sus ligaduras hasta que logró liberar las muñecas. Luego se desató los tobillos y se sentó en la cama. Jacob la había atado muchas veces cuando eran niños, así que liberarse siempre le había parecido un juego divertido. Además, su captor no había apretado bien los nudos, como si no hubiera querido hacerle daño.

Soltó un tembloroso suspiro mientras paseaba la mirada por el espacioso interior, deteniéndose en cada detalle. Aparte de la suntuosa cama en la que estaba sentada, el único mobiliario era un aparador de marfil. Y los colores; eran tantos los colores que brillaban en las paredes, como fragmentos irisados de ónice… Había también una chimenea de mármol, vacía. La única salida era una puerta sin picaporte.

« ¿_Dónde diablos estoy_?», se preguntó, presa del pánico. El miedo y la adrenalina corrían furiosamente por su sangre. Un hombre que podía permitirse ese tipo de lujos, seguro que podía pagarse un sistema de seguridad inexpugnable. Mientras cerraba los puños sobre la colcha de terciopelo azul zafiro, otro pensamiento acudió a su mente. Ese hombre bien podía permitirse también el lujo de torturar a una mujer inocente sin consecuencias…

Levantándose, intentó sobreponerse a su miedo. «_Todo saldrá bien_», se dijo. Sólo necesitaba encontrar una manera de salir de allí. Antes de que el volviera. Corrió hacia la doble puerta. La empujo, pero las pesadas hojas de marfil no cedían. Era de esperar.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

No había ventanas por las que poder escapar. Y el techo… miró hacia arriba y se quedó sin aliento. El techo estaba formado por diversas capas de cristal, verdadera fuente de luz de la habitación. Una fina juntura central corría de un extremo a otro, permitiendo una vista espectacular de un líquido color turquesa que se agitaba sin cesar. Peces y otras criaturas del mar, sospechosamente parecidas a sirenas, se deslizaban plácidamente por el agua…

«_Estoy bajo el agua. Bajo el agua_». Golpeo la puerta con los puños.

— ¡Sácame de aquí, maldito seas!

No recibió respuesta alguna.

—Esto es ilegal. Si no me sacas de aquí, te encarcelarán. Iras a prisión, ya lo verás… ¡Déjame salir!

No recibió respuesta. Al final, agotada, apoyó la mejilla en la fría puerta. « ¿_Dónde estoy_?», se preguntó una vez más.

De repente recordó algo… algo que había leído. En un libro, una revista o… ¡el diario de Jacob! Le dio un vuelco el estómago y cerró los ojos con fuerza. En su diario, su hermano había descrito un portal que comunicaba la tierra con Atlantis, un portal rodeado de niebla. Su boca formó una «o» perfecta cuando recordó las palabras del texto, encajándolas como las piezas de un puzle. Atlantis no era el hogar de una raza extraordinaria de humanos, sino de horribles criaturas de pesadilla, un lugar donde los dioses habían escondido a sus más nefandos engendros.

Le flaquearon las rodillas. Volviéndose, apoyada contra la puerta, se deslizo hasta quedar sentada en el frio y duro suelo. Era cierto. Había viajado a través de la niebla. Estaba en Atlantis. Con horribles criaturas que incluso inspiraban temor a los dioses.

«_Por favor que esto sea un sueño_» rezó, «_un sueño del que me despierte en cualquier momento_».

Si algún dios llegó a oírla, no le hizo el menor caso.

«_Espera_», pensó, sacudiendo la cabeza. Ella no creía en los antiguos dioses griegos. «_Tengo que salir de aquí_». Había querido correr peligros y aventuras, sí, pero no eso. Nunca eso. De camino a Brasil, había imaginado lo maravilloso que habría sido ayudar a Jacob, lo satisfecha y realizada que se habría sentido si hubiera podido demostrar o invalidar un mito como el de Atlantis.

Bueno, pues ella había demostrado la existencia de Atlantis. Y no se sentía en absoluto realizada.

—Atlantis —susurró con voz quebrada, mirando la cama. La colcha parecía tejida con cuentas de cristal, y ya sabía, porque lo había comprobado, lo suave y fina que era. Estaba en Atlantis, hogar de minotauros, formorianos y vampiros, y tantas otras criaturas que su hermano había sido capaz de identificar.

De repente, le dio otro vuelco el estómago. ¿Qué clase de criatura seria su captor? Intentó recordar. Los minotauros eran medio toros, medio humanos. Aquel ser no se había comportado como un toro con ella, no le había parecido que poseyera las características de tal. Los formorianos eran criaturas de un solo pie. ¿Podría ser un hombre lobo o un vampiro? Tampoco.

Con sus tatuajes de dragón, más bien parecía un… bueno, un dragón. ¿Pero los dragones no tenían escamas, cola y alas? Quizá sólo fuera un humano. O quizá un sátiro, una criatura extraordinariamente sexual. Potente y viril. Eso explicaría al menos la reacción que había provocado en ella…

—Edward… —pronunció, saboreando su nombre.

Se estremeció dos veces, una de miedo y otra de algo que no quería nombrar, conforme su imagen asaltaba su mente. Era un hombre contradictorio. Con sus tormentosos ojos azul cielo, su tono exigente y sus músculos de la solidez de la roca, era el símbolo de la dureza y la frialdad, alguien incapaz de ofrecer calor. Y sin embargo, cuando la tocó, ella se había derretido por dentro, como si por sus venas corriera lava en vez de sangre.

Aquel hombre apestaba a peligro, a guerreros sin moral y sin reglas. Como los fascinantes guerreros sobre los que había leído en las novelas de amor. Pero aquella no era ninguna novela. Aquel hombre era real. Primario, salvaje. Absolutamente masculino. Cuando hablaba, su voz resonaba un oscuro poder que evocaba tempestades de medianoche en lugares exóticos y extraños. Nunca, en sus veinticuatro años de existencia, ningún hombre le había despertado jamás una reacción tan sensual, tan poderosa. Que lo hubiera hecho alguien que la había amenazado de muerte, y además varias veces, la confundía. Incluso había intentado cortarla en dos con aquella monstruosa espada suya…

«_Pero no ha llegado a herirte_», le susurró su mente. «_Ni una sola vez_». Sus caricias habían sido suaves, tiernas… casi reverentes. Incluso le había parecido leer en su mirada la súplica de que lo acariciara a su vez…

La voz de su madre resonó en su cerebro; «_necesitas ir al psicólogo, jovencita, si es que encuentras atractivo a ese hombre. Tatuajes, espadas… por no hablar de su comportamiento de troglodita cuando te cargo al hombro_».

Esa vez fue el turno de la voz de su tía Marie; «_Isabella, cariño, no hagas caso a tu madre. Hace años que no ha estado con ningún hombre. Deberías darle una oportunidad. ¿No tendrá por casualidad ese Edward algún hermano mayor que este soltero_?»

—Efectivamente, necesito ir al psicólogo —masculló. Sus parientes parecían haberse asentado de manera permanente en su cerebro, dispuestos a darle consejos.

De repente la invadió una oleada de nostalgia, la más intensa que había experimentado desde su primer campamento de verano, cuando era una niña. Su madre podía ser una persona estricta y rigurosa, pero la quería y la echaba de menos. Su tía también la quería, y en ese momento la habría abrazado con fuerza, con todo su cariño.

Se abrazó, intentando combatir aquel vacío. ¿Dónde se había metido Edward? ¿Cuándo regresaría?

¿Qué planeaba hacer con ella? Sospechaba que nada bueno.

El aire allí era más caliente que en la cueva, pero el frio se le había metido en el cuerpo y empezó a temblar. Paseo la mirada por las rugosas paredes que terminaban en el techo de cristal. Escalarlas podría reportarle algunas magulladuras en las manos, un precio que estaría dispuesta a pagar si con ello conseguía encontrar alguna manera de abrir el techo y nadar luego hacia la superficie.

Se levantó. Sobre el aparador había una bandeja de fruta con una gran botella de vino. Suspirando, se acercó. Se le hizo la boca agua cuando tomó una manzana. Sin pensárselo dos veces, devoro la deliciosa fruta. Y luego otra. Y otra. Entre bocado y bocado, bebió el vino tinto directamente de la botella.

Para cuando se acercó a la pared, se sentía más fuerte, más controlada. Se aferró a dos salientes y tomó impulso. Poco a poco fue escalando. Una vez había subido el Pulgar del Diablo en Alaska; no era un recuerdo muy agradable, ya que se le había helado el trasero, pero al menos había aprendido a escalar. Pensó con nostalgia en el arnés que había utilizado en aquella cumbre.

Por fin consiguió acceder al techo; para entonces le dolían las palmas y los dedos. Usando toda su fuerza, empujo e intento abrir la conjetura de cristal.

—Vamos —decía en voz alta—. Ábrete, por favor…

Pero aquella maldita cosa continuaba firmemente cerrada. Al borde de las lágrimas, volvió a bajar. Apartándose la melena de la cara, sopeso todas sus opciones, que no eran muchas. Podía aceptar pasivamente lo que Edward le tuviera reservado… o podía luchar contra él.

No tuvo que pensárselo mucho.

—Lucharé —pronunció en tono resuelto.

Tenía que conseguir llegar a casa, tenía que encontrar y alertar a su hermano sobre los peligros de la niebla… si no era ya demasiado tarde. Una imagen de Jacob asaltó su mente, yaciendo inmóvil en un ataúd…

Apretó los labios, negándose a considerar por un instante aquella posibilidad. Jacob estaba vivo y a salvo. Tenía que estarlo. ¿Cómo si no le habría enviado el diario y el medallón? En el otro mundo no vendían sellos…

Paseo nuevamente la mirada por la habitación, esa vez buscando un arma. No había leños en la chimenea. Lo único que podía utilizar era la bandeja de la fruta, pero dudaba que pudiera hacer mucho daño a Edward con ella…

Experimentó una punzada de decepción. ¿Qué diablos podría hacer para escapar? ¿Fabricar una cuerda con las sabanas? Podría ponerla delante de la puerta, bien tensa, para hacerle tropezar cuando entrara. No era tan mala idea… Corrió a la cama y se apresuró a sacar las sábanas de lino.

A pesar de lo mucho que le dolían las manos, coloco y tenso la improvisada cuerda, a baja altura, delante de la puerta. Edward parecía invencible, pero podía tropezar como todo el mundo. Incluso los mitos decían que todas las criaturas, dioses y mortales, podían despistarse y cometer errores.

Aunque vivía actualmente en Nueva York, Isabella se había criado en una pequeña población de California del Sur, un lugar conocido por su amabilidad y hospitalidad para con los extranjeros. Le habían enseñado a no herir ni hacer daño de manera deliberada a otro ser humano. Y sin embargo, no pudo reprimir una lenta sonrisa de expectación mientras contemplaba su trampa.

Edward estaba a punto de dar un traspié. Literalmente.

.

.

Edward entró en el comedor. Se detuvo solamente un momento en la puerta cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no veía colores; volvía a verlo todo en blanco y negro. Suspiró profundamente, decepcionado.

Pero cuando tomó conciencia de que no olía nada, se quedó paralizado de asombro; incluso su recién descubierto sentido del olfato le había abandonado.

Hasta ese momento, no había sido consciente de lo mucho que había echado de menos aquellas cosas.

La culpable había sido Isabella, por supuesto. En su presencia, sus defensas se habían desmoronado y sus sentidos habían vuelto a la vida. Ahora que se había alejado de ella, todo volvía a ser como antes. ¿Qué clase de poder poseería aquella mujer para poder controlar de esa manera sus percepciones? Un músculo latió en su mandíbula.

Afortunadamente, sus hombres no habían esperado a que volviera. Ya se habían ido a entrenar a la arena, tal como les había ordenado.

Frunciendo los labios, se acercó a la inmensa hilera de ventanales del fondo de la sala. Desde allí, en lo alto del palacio, podía disfrutar de una espectacular vista de la ciudad que se extendía debajo. La Cuidad Interior, donde las criaturas de Atlantis podían relajarse y disfrutar.

Multitudes de sirenas, centauros, ciclopes, grifos y dragones mujeres recorrían calles y tiendas. Varias ninfas retozaban en una cascada submarina cercana. Que felices parecían, que despreocupados…

Ojalá él hubiera podido disfrutar de aquella paz… Con un gruñido, se apartó del cristal y se acercó a la mesa. De dejó caer en el asiento de la cabecera con tanta fuerza que crujió la madera maciza. Tenía que controlarse antes de que volviera a ver a aquella mujer… Isabella. Demasiados sentimientos se agitaban en su interior; deseo, ternura, ira.

Procuró combatir el deseo y la ternura. Pero ambos sentimientos se resistían a desaparecer, tenaces. La belleza de aquella mujer podía debilitar al más fuerte de sus guerreros.

Por todos los dioses; si él había experimentado todas aquellas sensaciones simplemente sujetándole las muñecas, o mirándola a los ojos… ¿Qué habría sentido si, por ejemplo, le hubiera acariciado los senos? ¿O si le hubiera separado los muslos para hundirse en ella? Su atormentado gemido se convirtió en un rugido que resonó en la bóveda de cristal. Si hubiera tenido a aquella mujer desnuda y a su disposición… habría podido perecer víctima de aquella sobrecarga de emociones.

Casi se echó a reír. Él, un sanguinario guerrero sin corazón que no había sentido nada durante los últimos tres siglos, estaba sufriendo por una simple mujer. Si no hubiera olido su dulzura, aquella sutil fragancia a sol y a flores… si no hubiera acariciado su piel tersa…

«_Lucha, combate ese encantamiento… ¿Dónde está tu famosa disciplina_?», se preguntó. Descolgó una camisa de las varias que colgaban en la pared y se la puso, cubriéndose los dos medallones que llevaba. Fue entonces cuando, en un súbito acceso de lucidez, reconoció los símbolos del medallón que le había quitado a Isabella; pertenecía a Aro, su antiguo mentor.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo había podido perder Aro tan preciado tesoro? ¿Poseería el hermano de Isabella algún extraño poder que le había permitido penetrar en la niebla, luchar contra Aro y arrebatarle el medallón? Claro que no, porque en ese caso Aro habría sacudido a Edward en busca de ayuda. Eso si acaso seguía vivo aún…

Hacia solamente un mes que Edward se había comunicado con su antiguo mentor a través de un mensajero. Todo le había parecido perfectamente normal en aquel entonces. Pero él sabía mejor que nadie que toda una vida podía cambiar en un instante.

—Tienes que hacer algo, Edward —gruño Jasper, que entró de repente en la sala metamorfoseado en dragón. Tuvo que plegar las alas para poder pasar por la puerta. Las filas de sus colmillos eran como una cinta luminosa que contrastaba con sus oscuras escamas.

Edward lanzó a su amigo una hosca mirada, procurando desterrar toda emoción de sus rasgos. No quería que ninguno de sus compañeros descubriera lo mucho que le estaba costando mantener el control. Le harían preguntas, preguntas que no deseaba responder. Y para las que, sinceramente, no tenía respuestas.

—No pienso hablar contigo mientras no te tranquilices —cruzó los brazos sobre su amplio pecho y esperó.

Jasper soltó un profundo suspiro y, muy lentamente, recuperó su forma humana. Las escamas revelaron un pecho bronceado y rasgos viriles. Sus colmillos parecieron encogerse. El corte de la mejilla ya había curado, gracias al poder regenerador de la sangre de dragón.

Viendo aquello, Edward se tocó la cicatriz que le cruzaba la mejilla. Se la había hecho un rey fauno años atrás, durante una batalla, y todavía no entendía por que le había dejado aquella marca.

—Tienes que hacer algo —repitió Jasper, ya más calmadamente—. Hemos estado a punto de matarnos el uno al otro.

Edward había conocido a Jasper poco después de que se mudara al palacio, cuando ambos eran todavía muy jóvenes. Sus respectivas familias habían sido aniquiladas durante una incursión de los humanos. Desde el principio, habían compartido un vínculo especial.

—La culpa la tiene ese estúpido juego tuyo —masculló Edward, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Jasper se sonrió.

— ¿Otra vez te estas enfadando? Creo adivinar que ahora mismo te gustaría que te sirvieran mi cabeza en bandeja…

Obligándose a permanecer indiferente, Edward agarró una silla y se sentó al revés, a horcajadas.

— ¿Cuál es la razón de tu transformación esta vez?

—El aburrimiento y la monotonía —fue la seca respuesta de su amigo—. Empezamos una primera ronda de torneos, pero no podíamos dejar de luchar. Ambos estábamos como locos.

—Te lo mereces después del escándalo que montaste.

—Vaya, vaya, Edward —sonrió de nuevo—. Deberías estarme agradecido…

Edward frunció el ceño. Otra vez su amigo había logrado sacarlo de su inmutabilidad.

—No me digas que estoy a punto de ganar el concurso. No cuando no hay nadie aquí que pueda dar fe de mi victoria.

El ceño de Edward se profundizó.

—Aparte del juego, ¿en qué puedo ayudaros para combatir vuestro aburrimiento?

— ¿Te replantearas los de traernos mujeres?

—No —se apresuró a responder. El adorable rostro de Isabella asaltó su cerebro, y los músculos de su abdomen se contrajeron ligeramente. No habría más mujeres en su palacio. No cuando una tan aparentemente inofensiva como Isabella le había provocado aquellas reacciones.

Jasper no pareció advertir su desconcierto.

—Entonces sigamos con nuestro concurso. A ver quién te hace reír…

— ¿O rabiar?

—Sí, eso también. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien atravesó tus barreras…

Edward sacudió la cabeza. Alguien lo había hecho ya. Y odiaba esa sensación.

—Lo siento, pero mi respuesta no ha variado.

—Cada ano te veo más distante, más frio… Este juego es más por tu bien que por el nuestro.

Con la característica fluidez de movimiento de los dragones, Edward se levantó. No necesitaba aquella conversación; no cuando le estaba costando tanto mantener el control. Una sola sonrisa y se resquebrajaría. Una lágrima y acabaría desmoronándose. Un grito y sus más profundos sufrimientos saldrían a la luz. Sabía perfectamente que el día en que perdiera el control, perecería en una tormenta de emociones.

—Soy así por una razón, Jasper. Si abriera una puerta a mis sentimientos, a mis emociones, ya no podría seguir cumpliendo con mi deber. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—Eres mi amigo. Entiendo la importancia de lo que haces, pero también quiero que seas feliz. Y para conseguirlo, algo tiene que cambiar en tu vida.

—No —pronunció Edward con firmeza. Era consciente de que desde el instante en que Isabella atravesó aquel portal, su vida había cambiado de manera irrevocable… y no para mejor. No, no necesitaba más cambios—. Sucede que a mí me gusta la monotonía.

Consciente de que aquel argumento era inobjetable, Jasper cambió de táctica.

—Entonces nosotros somos distintos que tú. Porque necesitamos algo en que ocupar nuestras mentes.

—Mi respuesta sigue siendo no.

—Necesitamos excitación, desafío —insistió Jasper—. Ansiamos averiguar lo que andan tramando los vampiros, y sin embargo tenemos que quedarnos aquí y entrenar.

—No.

—No, no, no. Que cansado estoy de escuchar esa palabra.

—Pero tienes que resignarte, porque es la única que puedo darte.

Jasper se acercó a la mesa y deslizó un dedo por su pulida superficie, con gesto indiferente.

—Detesto amenazarte, y sabes que no lo haría si me quedara alguna otra opción. Pero si no nos das algo, lo que sea, Edward… el caos más absoluto reinará en tu hogar. Continuaremos luchando a la menor provocación. Los banquetes comunales terminaran mal. Seguiremos…

—Ya me ha quedado claro —suspirando, Edward reconoció la verdad en las palabras de su amigo. Sabía que si no cedía de alguna forma, no encontraría la paz—. Di a los hombres que dejaré que sigan con ese estúpido concurso, si juran por lo más sagrado que se mantendrán apartados de mis aposentos —entrecerró los ojos—. Fíjate en lo que te digo. Si un solo hombre se acerca a mis aposentos sin mi permiso, se pasara un mes entero encadenado en la mazmorra de palacio.

Jasper se lo quedó mirando fijamente con sus ojos dorados. El silencio se adensó entre ellos mientras la curiosidad se dibujaba en sus rasgos. Edward nunca antes había expulsado a nadie de sus aposentos; sus hombres siempre habían gozado de la libertad de visitarlo allí en cualquier momento, para contarle sus problemas. Que de repente les prohibiera la entrada resultaba extraño.

Y además, sin mediar explicación alguna.

Pero Jasper era demasiado astuto para hacerle preguntas.

—Muy bien —aceptó, palmeándole cariñosamente un hombro—. Ya percibirás un notable cambio en la actitud de todos.

Sí, pero… ¿ese cambio seria para mejor?

—Antes de que vuelvas a la arena a entrenar —le dijo Edward—, envía un mensajero a Aro. Quiero tener un encuentro con él.

—Hecho —Jasper abandonó la sala.

Nuevamente a solas, Edward se volvió hacia la escalera que llevaba a sus aposentos. La insidiosa necesidad de acariciar la tersa piel de Isabella parecía haber tejido una densa telaraña en su interior. Una necesidad casi tan potente como si la tuviera en aquel instante sentada sobre las rodillas…

Jasper le había dicho que sus hombres podían acabar enloqueciendo, pero era Edward quien corría el peligro de volverse loco. Se pasó una mano por el pelo. Dejar a Isabella en su cámara no había servido de nada; su imagen tendida en la cama se negaba a abandonar su mente. Era incapaz de soportar por más tiempo aquella inquietud. Era mejor luchar con ella ahora, antes de que su ansia fuera en aumento…

Acariciándose los dos medallones que llevaba, subió las escaleras y se plantó ante el umbral de su cámara. Aquella mujer le daría las respuestas que necesitaba, se dijo decidido, y él se comportaría como un verdadero Guardián. No como un hombre, ni como un animal. Como un Guardián.

Con gesto resuelto, soltó los medallones y abrió la puerta de doble hoja.

.

* * *

Gracias por rr, y los favoritos.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, si, estoy viva y quiero pedirles mil perdones por haberlas dejado así, en lo mas interesante, pero les digo que este capitulo vale la pena. Disculpen si encuentran faltas de ortografía, lo escribí deprisa para poder subirlo ya que tenia mucho sin subir capitulo nuevo, prometo no tardarme tanto. Palabra de girlscout.

**Nada de esta historia me pertenece, los personajes son de la Sra. E. Meyer y la historia original es de G. Showalter.**

.

Capítulo 5

.

.

No se oyó el chirrido de ninguna bisagra. De hecho, no se oyó nada. Tan pronto estaba cerrada la doble puerta como, al momento siguiente, las dos hojas se abrían de par en par.

Isabella se encontraba de pie, a la izquierda, escondida en las sombras. Cuando Edward pasó a su lado, tropezó con la cuerda que ella había improvisado con la sábana. Soltando un gruñido, se vio proyectado hacia adelante.

En el instante en que cayó al suelo, Isabella se encaramó a su espalda y, usándolo como trampolín, saltó fuera de la cámara. Miro a ambos lados del pasillo en busca de la dirección adecuada. Ninguna le pareció mejor que la otra, así que echó a correr al azar. No había llegado muy lejos cuando unas fuertes manos masculinas la agarraron de los brazos y la obligaron a detenerse.

Edward volvió a cargársela al hombro, para llevarla de vuelta a la cámara. Una vez allí, la bajo al suelo, pero no la soltó. Estaban tan cerca que Isabella podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo a través de la ropa. Se lo quedó mirando, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Espero por tu bien que no vuelvas a escaparte —le dijo con un brillo de determinación, que no de furia, en los ojos—. ¿Por qué no estás en la cama, mujer?

— ¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo? —gritó ella.

Se hizo el silencio.

—Se lo que debería hacer —le espetó con un gruñido—, pero todavía no sé lo que haré.

—Tengo amigos. Familia. No descansaran hasta que me encuentren. Haciéndome daño sólo conseguirás atraerte su ira.

Edward vaciló ligeramente.

— ¿Y si no te hago daño? —le preguntó a su vez en voz muy baja, tanto que Isabella apenas lo oyó—. ¿Y si solamente te doy placer?

Se sintió extrañamente cautivada, hipnotizada por sus palabras. Evocó hasta la última fantasía que había creado su mente; sus cuerpos desnudos y entrelazados rodando por el suelo… Se ruborizó de vergüenza. « ¿_Y si solamente te doy placer_?». No contestó. No podía.

Edward respondió por ella.

—Te ofrezca lo que te ofrezca, no hay nada que ni tu ni nadie pueda hacer al respecto —su voz se endureció, perdiendo su anterior tono sensual—. Estas en mi casa, en mis aposentos privados, y haré contigo lo que me venga en gana. Digas lo que digas.

Con una advertencia tan directa resonando en sus oídos, Isabella se olvidó del hechizo que parecía haberle lanzado antes y se acordó de las técnicas de lucha que había aprendido en la escuela. Girándose, le hincó un codo en el plexo solar y le pisó con fuerza el empeine de un pie. Acto seguido, volvió a girarse y le propinó un puñetazo en la cara. Sus nudillos encontraron un pómulo, en vez de su nariz, y soltó un grito de dolor.

Edward ni siquiera pestañeó. Ni se molestó en sujetarle la muñeca para evitar que volviera a hacerlo.

E Isabella lo hizo; tomó impulso y le soltó otro puñetazo… que le dolió tanto como el primero.

Edward arqueó una ceja, impertérrito.

—Luchar conmigo sólo te causará más dolor.

Se lo quedó mirando con expresión incrédula. Después de todo lo que había soportado durante los últimos días, su frustración era máxima.

Recuperándose, le propinó un rodillazo en la entrepierna. Esa vez Edward se dobló sobre sí mismo, cerrando los ojos.

Isabella corrió hacia la puerta e intentó abrirla.

—Ábrete, maldita sea. Por favor, ábrete… —rezó.

—No pareces capaz de obrar ese milagro —le dijo Edward con voz tensa—. Pero n volveré a subestimarte.

No lo había oído moverse; de repente estaba allí, con las manos apoyadas en la puerta, a cada lado de su cabeza, acariciándole la nuca con su cálido aliento… Esa vez no intentó luchar contra él. ¿Qué bien le reportaría? Ya le había demostrado que no reaccionaba, o casi no reaccionaba, al dolor físico.

—Por favor… —le suplicó—. Deja que me vaya —podía escuchar su propio pulso resonando en sus oídos. Intentó decirse que era de miedo, que la cercanía de su poderoso cuerpo no tenía nada que ver en ello.

—No puedo.

—Sí que puedes —volviéndose de repente hacia él, lo empujó. El impacto, aunque leve, hizo que volviera a tropezar con la cuerda de sábana. Cayó al suelo, pero arrastrándola consigo.

Isabella se incorporó de manera automática. Al apoyarse sobre su pecho para tomar impulso, vio que se le había abierto el cuello de la camisa, descubriendo los dos medallones. ¿Cuál de ellos era el que pertenecía a Jacob? ¿El de ojos de rubí?

¿Qué importaba? Había llegado con un medallón. Y se marcharía con uno.

La determinación reverberaba como un tambor en su pecho. Para distraerlo, gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Le echó las manos al cuello, como si quisiera ahogarlo. Rápidamente le soltó una de las cadenas; a continuación, disimuladamente, bajó la mano y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

Luego volvió a gritar, más para encubrir su satisfacción que por miedo. Lo había conseguido.

—Tranquilízate.

Para su sorpresa, se quedó callada. Y relajada.

—Vaya… No había imaginado que sería tan fácil… —comentó desconfiado.

—Sé cuándo estoy vencida.

Edward se aprovechó de su inmovilidad para colocarse encima de ella e inmovilizarla con el simple peso de su cuerpo. Luego le levantó los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

—Por favor, quítate de encima… —logró pronunciar Isabella. Olía tan bien… Era un aroma masculino, a sol, a tierra y a mar. Y lo estaba aspirando a pleno pulmón, como si fuera la clave de su supervivencia—. Por favor…

—Me gusta demasiado estar donde estoy.

Aquellas palabras resonaron en su cerebro con tanta claridad que su propio cuerpo respondió de manera automática; «a mí también me gusta», pensó. Se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel hombre la cautivara tanto y le inspirara miedo al mismo tiempo?

Era tan sexy que se le hacia la boca agua sólo de mirarlo… Y le despertaba zonas sensibles de su cuerpo que había creído muertas por falta de uso.

«Domínate, Isabella. Sólo una estúpida habría deseado a un ser semejante».

¿Qué era lo que quería de ella? Estudio su rostro, pero no encontró rastro alguno de sus intenciones. Sus rasgos eran completamente inexpresivos. Continúo mirándolo, deteniéndose en la cicatriz que cruzaba su mejilla. Se fijó en el extraño perfil de su nariz, como si se la hubieran roto más de una vez. Era oscuramente seductor. Y peligroso.

«Eso es», se dijo a manera de reproche. «Por eso me atrae tanto. Soy una fan del peligro».

— ¿Qué te ha pasado en las manos mujer? —le preguntó él de repente. Su rostro había recuperado la expresividad; de hecho reflejaba una ferocidad absolutamente intimidante.

—Si te lo digo… ¿me dejaras marchar?

Edward entrecerró los ojos y se llevó una de sus palmas a la boca. Sus cálidos labios le abrasaron la piel un instante antes de que empezara a lamerle las heridas con la punta de la lengua. Una extraña descarga eléctrica le recorrió inmediatamente el brazo; a punto estuvo de tener un orgasmo.

—¿Por qué haces eso? —le preguntó con un gemido, casi sin aliento. Fuera cual fuera el motivo, su gesto era absolutamente sugerente, conmovedoramente tierno—. Para… —pero incluso mientras pronunciaba la orden, rezo para que no la obedeciera. La piel le estaba subiendo de temperatura, sus terminaciones nerviosas ganaban en su sensibilidad. Invadida por una embriagadora languidez, anheló de repente que aquella lengua no se detuviera nunca, que explorara un territorio mucho mayor de su cuerpo…

—Mi saliva te curará —le dijo en un tono todavía fiero. Pero era un tipo distinto de fiereza. Más tensa y contenida, menos furiosa—. ¿Qué te ha pasado en las manos? —volvió a preguntarle.

—Escalé las paredes.

— ¿Por qué has hecho tal cosa?

—Para intentar escapar.

—Que estupidez —masculló.

Una de sus rodillas estaba en contacto con su entrepierna. El placer que Isabella sentía en su bajo vientre se intensificaba por momentos.

Edward pasó a concentrarse en la otra mano, deslizando la lengua por toda la superficie de su palma, suscitándole todo tipo de eróticas sensaciones. De azul hielo, sus ojos se habían tornado de un cálido castaño dorado.

De repente se metió un dedo a la boca. Isabella soltó un gemido y susurró su nombre. Incluso se arqueó, rozándole el pecho con los pezones y creando una deliciosa fricción…

—Ahora está mejor —pronunció Edward con voz ronca.

Isabella abrió los ojos. Él le enseñó las palmas para que las viera; no tenía una sola herida.

—Pero… pero… —murmuró, confusa. ¿Cómo era posible?—. No sé qué decir…

—Pues no digas nada.

Podía haberla maltratado y castigado, por haber intentado escapar, pero había hecho todo lo contrario. No comprendía a aquel hombre.

—Gracias —pronunció en tono suave.

—De nada.

— ¿Te quitarás de encima de mi ahora? —le preguntó entre temerosa y expectante.

—No. ¿Qué pensaba hacer tu hermano con el medallón?

Por un instante pensó en mentirle; cualquier cosa con tal de frenar la marea de contradictorias emociones que la asolaba por dentro. Luego acarició la idea de no decirle nada. Sabía instintivamente, sin embargo, que aquel hombre no toleraría ni una cosa ni la otra, y además eso sólo serviría para prolongar su contacto.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto antes; te dije que no lo sabía. A lo mejor quería venderlo en e-bay. O quedárselo para su colección privada.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—No entiendo. Explícame qué es eso de e-bay… —cuando ella terminó de explicárselo, la miró furioso—. ¿Por qué habría de hacer algo así? —estaba genuinamente perplejo.

—Allí de dónde vengo, la gente necesita dinero para sobrevivir. Y una manera de hacer dinero es vender lo que uno tenga.

—Nosotros aquí también necesitamos dinero, pero nunca nos desprenderíamos de nuestras más preciadas posesiones. ¿Es que tu hermano es demasiado perezoso para trabajar para comer?

—Mi hermano trabaja mucho. Y yo no sé si pretendía venderlo o no. Sólo te he dicho que habría podido hacerlo. Es un adicto a las subastas por Internet.

Suspirando, Edward le soltó finalmente la mano.

—Si lo que quieres es confundirme, lo estas consiguiendo. Si tu hermano quería vender el medallón… ¿Por qué te lo dio?

—No lo sé —respondió—. ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

Se la quedó mirando fijamente, en lugar de contestarle. Sus oscuros pensamientos parecían agitarse detrás de sus ojos.

—Afirmas no saber nada, Isabella, y sin embargo encontraste la niebla. La atravesaste. Tienes que saber algo más, algo que no me has dicho.

—Sé que no quise entrar en tus dominios —explicó con voz débil—. Sé que no quiero que me hagan daño. Y sé que quiero volver a casa. No deseo otra cosa.

Al ver que su expresión se ensombrecía peligrosamente, repasó lo que acababa de decirle. ¿Qué habría podido provocarle una reacción semejante?

— ¿Por qué? —la pregunta resonó como un látigo.

Isabella frunció el ceño, extrañada.

—Ahora eres tu quien me está confundiendo a mi…

— ¿Hay un hombre esperándote?

—No — ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con nada? A no ser que… era imposible que estuviera celoso. La perspectiva la sorprendía. Ella no era del tipo de mujeres que inspiraran sentimientos tan intensos en los hombres; ni un deseo ardiente ni, desde luego, celos—. Echo de menos a mi madre y a mi tía, Edward.

Echo de menos a mi hermano. Echo de menos mi apartamento. Mis muebles. Mi padre los fabricó todos antes de morir.

Edward se relajó.

—Tú me preguntaste antes por qué me importa tanto el medallón. Se trata de mi hogar. Haría lo que fuera para protegerlo, como tú para proteger el tuyo.

— ¿Pero cómo puede un simple medallón amenazar tu hogar? No lo entiendo.

—Ni necesitas entenderlo —replicó—. ¿Dónde se encuentra tu hermano ahora?

Isabella entrecerró los ojos y alzo la barbilla en otro gesto de desafío.

—No te lo diría ni aunque lo supiera.

—Esto no nos está llevando a ninguna parte… —dijo el—. ¿Cómo es?

La pura terquedad parecía fundir el azul y el verde de los ojos de Isabella en un alborotado mar turquesa. Frunció los labios. Resultaba evidente que no pensaba contestarle.

—Necesito que me lo digas para saber si lo he matado o no —le espetó Edward, aunque no estaba seguro de que pudiera reconocer a una víctima suya si llegaba a verla alguna vez. Matar se había convertido en una segunda naturaleza para él; apenas se fijaba en sus presas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Matado, has dicho? —Inquirió sin aliento—. Uno ochenta y tantos de estatura. Pelirrojo. Ojos verdes.

Dado que Edward no había reconocido los colores antes de conocer a Isabella, aquella información no le dijo nada.

— ¿Alguna señal especial que lo distinga?

—Yo… yo… —mientras se esforzaba por responder, un escalofrió de terror le recorrió la espalda. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Solamente una llegó a resbalar por su mejilla.

Edward tensó todos sus músculos, como luchando contra el impulso de enjuagar aquella lagrima. La observó deslizarse lentamente por su cuello. Su piel era pálida, demasiado.

Aquella mujer estaba muerta de miedo.

De repente sentía remordimientos de conciencia, un escrúpulo del que había creído librarse mucho tiempo atrás. Había amenazado a aquella mujer, la había encerrado en una habitación extraña, la había sometido sin piedad… y sin embargo ella había conservado su espíritu de rebeldía. Pero la posibilidad de la muerte de su hermano la estaba destruyendo como ninguna otra cosa había sido capaz de hacer.

Había bastantes posibilidades de que hubiera matado a su hermano. ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella entonces? Aquellos ojos color del mar… ¿lo mirarían con odio? ¿Juraría derramar su sangre en venganza?

— ¿Tiene alguna señal especial que lo distinga? —volvió a preguntarle, casi temiendo la respuesta.

—Lleva gafas —le temblaba la barbilla—. De montura metálica. Redondas.

Edward no había sido consciente de que había estado conteniendo el aliento hasta que lo soltó.

—Ningún hombre con gafas ha penetrado en la niebla —lo sabría porque las habría encontrado después de que la cabeza hubiera rodado por el suelo—. Tu hermano está a salvo —no le mencionó que existía la posibilidad de que hubiera entrado por el otro portal, el de Aro.

Isabella se puso a sollozar de alivio.

—No había querido plantearme la posibilidad. Por eso, cuando tú lo dijiste… me entró tanto miedo…

Quizá debería haberla dejado en paz en ese momento, pero el alivio que irradiaba de su persona actuó como una invisible cadena; no podía moverse, y tampoco quería. Experimentaba un abrumador intento de posesión hacia ella, pero, más todavía, una increíble necesidad de consolarla. De repente ansiaba abrazarla y envolverla con su fuerza, con su aroma. Ansiaba sellarla con su marca.

Que estupidez.

Isabella intentó apretar los labios, pero se le escapo un sollozo.

—Para ya, mujer —le ordenó en un tono más brusco del que había pretendido—. Te prohíbo que llores.

Con ello sólo consiguió que llorara más aún. Gruesas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, se detuvieron en su mentón y continuaron luego hacia el cuello.

Transcurrieron minutos, que a Edward le parecieron horas, hasta que por fin obedeció su orden y se tranquilizó. Estremecida, cerró los ojos. Sus largas y oscuras pestañas se proyectaban sobre sus mejillas enrojecidas. Respetó su silencio, dándole tiempo para recuperarse. Si se ponía a llorar otra vez, ya no sabría que hacer…

— ¿Hay algo… que pueda hacer para ayudarte? —le preguntó, tenso. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que le había ofrecido consuelo a alguien? No podía recordarlo.

Isabella abrió entonces los ojos. No había acusación alguna en las acuosas profundidades de su mirada. Ni miedo. Solamente una compasiva curiosidad.

— ¿Te han obligado a hacer daño a mucha gente? Para proteger tu hogar, quiero decir.

Al principio, no respondió. Le gustaba que pensara lo mejor de él, pero su honor le exigía advertirla y no engañarla con mentiras sobre el hombre que nunca había sido… y que nunca seria.

—Guárdate tu compasión, Isabella. Te engañas si crees que me han obligado a hacer algo. Yo siempre actuó por voluntad propia.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta —insistió ella. Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre hay otras opciones —añadió Isabella al ver que no decía nada—. Puedes hablar con la gente. Comunicarte.

Con no poca sorpresa, Edward se dio cuenta de que estaba intentando salvarlo, redimirlo. No sabía nada sobre él, ni sobre su pasado ni sobre sus creencias… y sin embargo, estaba intentando salvar su alma. Era algo sencillamente extraordinario.

Las mujeres o le temían o lo deseaban. Cuando se atrevían a atraerlo a su cama, nunca le habían ofrecido nada más. Él tampoco había querido nada. Con Isabella, en cambio, se sorprendía a si mismo deseando todo cuanto ella pudiera ofrecerle. Aquella mujer parecía apelar directamente a sus más profundas e íntimas necesidades. Necesidades que ni siquiera él había sido consciente de tener.

Admitir un deseo tan intenso, aunque fuera para sí mismo, resultaba peligroso. Y sin embargo, de repente, eso no le importó. Todo excepto aquel preciso instante, aquella mujer, su propia necesidad… le pareció absolutamente irrelevante. No importaba que esa mujer hubiera penetrado en la niebla. No importaba su propia fidelidad a su juramento…

Bajó la mirada a sus labios. Eran tan exóticos, tan maravillosamente invitadores… Nunca había besado antes a nadie, pero en ese momento la necesidad de hacerlo lo consumía.

Le dio una única advertencia. Una sola.

—Levántate si no quieres que te bese.

Isabella se lo quedó mirando sorprendida.

— ¡Quítate de encima para que pueda levantarme!

Se levantó, y ella hizo lo mismo. Se quedaron muy quietos, frente a frente, como dos rivales en un instante congelado en el tiempo. Pero la pérdida de contacto no había logrado aliviar la necesidad que seguía teniendo Edward.

—Voy a besarte —le dijo. Quería que se preparara, pero sus palabras sonaron como una amenaza.

—Antes dijiste que no me besarías si me levantaba.

—He cambiado de idea.

—No puedes.

—Sí que puedo.

La mirada de Isabella viajó de su boca hasta sus ojos, y se humedeció los labios tal y como él hubiese querido humedecérselos… Cuando volvió a alzar la vista, tenía las pupilas dilatadas, oscurecidas.

Edward no pudo evitarlo; la agarró de los hombros y la tumbó otra vez en el suelo.

— ¿Me darás tu boca?

Se hizo el silencio.

«Quiero esto», se dio cuenta Isabella, aturdida. «Quiero que me bese». Sus miradas parecían haberse anudado. Jamás ningún hombre la había mirado así, con aquel anhelo en los ojos…

El mundo exterior pareció desvanecerse, y de repente no vio más que a aquel hombre sensual. «Realmente soy una amante del peligro», pensó.

—No debería besarte —musitó.

—Pero lo harás.

—Sí.

—Sí —repitió Edward.

No necesitó más; le rozó los labios con los suyos una, dos veces. Ella los entreabrió enseguida, y su lengua logró penetrar dentro.

Gimieron al unísono. Isabella le echó los brazos al cuello. Él profundizó el beso instintivamente. La estaba besando tal y como había imaginado. Tal como deseaba, indiferente a si lo estaba haciendo bien o no.

Sus lenguas se enzarzaron salvajemente, como una tormenta de medianoche. Aquel beso era todo lo que secretamente había sonado Edward, la clase de beso que habría hecho perder la cabeza al más fuerte de los hombres… y además con gusto, sin arrepentimientos. Pudo sentir que se apretaba contra él, vencida toda resistencia.

—Edward… —pronunció con voz ronca.

Escuchar su nombre en sus labios fue como una bendición.

—Edward… —repitió—. Sabes tan bien…

Incluso se atrevió a frotarse contra la dureza de su erección. Estaba tan sorprendida como excitada; no podía creer que estuviera haciendo todas aquellas cosas, incapaz de detenerse.

—Esto no puede ser real… quiero decir que… esto es maravilloso.

—Y tú sabes a… —Edward volvió a hundir la lengua en su boca, para saborearla de nuevo. Su sabor era dulce y levemente ácido a la vez, tan exquisito como un vino anejo. ¿Había probado alguna vez algo tan delicioso?—. Ambrosía. Sí, sabes a ambrosía.

Hundió una mano en su pelo, deleitándose con su suavidad. La otra mano viajo por un hombro abajo, recorrió su costado y su muslo. La sintió estremecerse. Luego volvió a repetir la caricia. Ella soltó un gemido ronco, un suave ronroneo.

Se preguntó que expresión tendría en aquel momento; quería verle los ojos mientras le daba placer, mientras la complacía de una manera que nunca había hecho con mujer alguna. El hecho de que quisiera observarla en aquellos momentos le resultaba tan extraño y ajeno como su propio deseo de saborearla, pero la necesidad resultaba innegable. Así que interrumpió el beso, una de las cosas más difíciles que había tenido que hacer nunca, y se apartó lo suficiente para mirarla.

Estaba jadeando y tenía los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos. El rojo fuego de su melena enmarcaba sensualmente su rostro. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y las pecas de su nariz parecían más oscuras.

Lo deseaba tan desesperadamente como él. Con ese conocimiento, su miembro se endureció todavía más. Aquella mujer probablemente sentía la misma desesperada fascinación y la misma inequívoca atracción que él. Una atracción que no lograba entender. Su alma era demasiado negra, y la de ella demasiado luminosa. Deberían despreciarse mutuamente. Deberían rechazarse.

El debería desear su muerte. Pero no era así.

Vio que abría lentamente los ojos. En un impulso, le delineó el contorno de los labios con la punta de la lengua, dejando un rastro de humedad. Que suave y frágil era. Que extraordinariamente bella…

—Todavía no estoy preparada para que te detengas —le informó Isabella con una seductora sonrisa.

Edward no respondió. No podía. De repente algo le constreñía el pecho; una emoción. De afecto, de cariño. «No debería haberla besado».

¿Cómo pudo haber permitido que sucediera algo así, consciente como era de que debía matarla?

Era el quien se merecía la muerte.

— ¿Edward?

La culpa le pesaba sobre los hombros, pero se esforzó por combatirla. Siempre lo hacía. No podía permitir que la culpa anidara en su vida, si quería sobrevivir.

Isabella se había incorporado sobre un codo y lo miraba con expresión confusa, perpleja. Se le había abierto ligeramente la camisa, descubriendo un hombro cremoso.

El silencio se adensaba entre ellos. Esbozando una sonrisa de amargura, Edward se humedeció las yemas de dos dedos y volvió a delinear el contorno de sus labios, dejando que las cualidades curativas de su saliva aliviaran su leve hinchazón. Ella lo sorprendió al meterse sus dedos en la boca, tal como él había hecho antes. La sensación de la húmeda punta de su lengua puso en tensión todos sus músculos. Suspirando, retiro la mano.

— ¿Edward? —volvió a mirarlo extrañada.

Había vuelto a aquella habitación para interrogarla, pero en el instante en que la vio, la tocó, la saboreo… se le olvidaron las preguntas que había querido hacerle. Sí, le había hecho una o dos, pero la necesidad de saborearla, de paladearla había sido tan intensa y violenta que se había olvidado de todo lo demás.

Se había olvidado de Aro. Se había olvidado de Atlantis.

Eso no volvería a ocurrir.

Se incorporó. Un frio sudor le perlaba la frente. Recurriendo a toda su fuerza de voluntad, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—No intentes escaparte de nuevo —le advirtió, sin mirarla. Sabía que si lo hacía, podría perder la fuerza que tanto necesitaba para marcharse—. Si lo haces… no te gustaría nada lo que podría pasarte.

— ¿A dónde vas? ¿Volverás?

—Acuérdate de lo que te he dicho —salió del dormitorio. La puerta se cerró silenciosamente a su espalda.

Isabella se quedó sentada en el suelo, temblando de… ¿furia? Aquel hombre la había deseado con locura. ¿Por qué entonces se había marchado tan de repente?

Se había marchado con toda tranquilidad. Soltó una carcajada amarga, sin humor. ¿Se habría limitado a jugar con ella? Mientras ella gemía y suspiraba, arrebatada por la necesidad… ¿lo único que había querido Edward había sido controlarla, manipularla? ¿Intentar arrancarle las respuestas que creía que poseía?

Quizá fuera mejor que se hubiera marchado, pensó furiosa. Era un asesino confeso, pero si se hubiese quedado… ella misma se habría desnudado y lo habría desnudado a él, para terminar haciendo el amor allí mismo, en el suelo de aquella habitación…

Por un instante, en sus brazos, al fin había llegado a sentirse completa y realizada. Había anhelado que aquella sensación no terminara nunca.

Aquella ansia que Edward le había despertado… era demasiado intensa para ser real, y demasiado real para que pudiera negarla.

Debajo de su máscara imperturbable, Isabella había creído vislumbrar un fuego cuyas llamas, en vez de abrasarla, la habían lamido dulcemente. Cuando le confesó que deseaba besarlo, había estado segura de la existencia de aquel fuego, reverberando bajo su piel.

Sus hormonas largamente reprimidas gritaban cada vez que Edward estaba cerca, confirmándole que cualquier íntimo contacto con él sería tan salvaje como mágico; del mismo tipo con el que había fantaseado durante anos. O sobre el que había leído en las novelas de amor, yaciendo en su cama por las noches, deseando tener un hombre a su lado…

« ¡Basta ya!», se ordenó. «Necesitas encontrar una manera de salir de aquí. Olvídate de Edward y de sus besos».

Aunque su cuerpo se resentía de hacer algo tan sacrílego como era olvidarse de una experiencia tan trascendental, Isabella procuró enterrar el recuerdo de aquel beso en lo más profundo de su mente. Sacándose el medallón del bolsillo, se lo colgó al cuello con una sensación triunfal; había conseguido engañarlo.

Acto seguido se levantó y se concentró en revisar la puerta con la esperanza de encontrar algún pestillo oculto, un sensor, algo. Pero cuando volvió a ver las mismas paredes rugosas y desnudas de marfil, maldijo entre dientes. ¿Cómo había logrado entrar y salir Edward? Ni siquiera había empujado la puerta; se había abierto sola.

Magia, muy probablemente.

Parpadeó sorprendida por la facilidad con que se le había ocurrido aquella idea. Apenas el día anterior, habría mandado a un manicomio a cualquiera que hubiera sostenido que los encantos o los hechizos mágicos eran algo real. Ahora no.

Como ella no hacia magia, o al menos no era consciente de ello, intento abrir la puerta con el hombro. Rezó para no romperse un hueso con el impacto.

Aspiró hondo una, dos veces. Se lanzó hacia delante.

Pero no llegó a golpearse con nada… porque la puerta se abrió sola.

Estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero se detuvo a tiempo. Se quedó mirando la puerta; habría jurado que estaba viva y que se estaba burlando de ella… No había razón alguna que explicara por qué se había abierto esa vez, y antes no. Excepto el medallón… Con los ojos muy abiertos, se acarició la cadena con la joya en su extremo. Por supuesto; tenía que ser una especie de llave maestra a distancia, quizá un sensor de alguna especie. Eso explicaba por qué Edward no había querido que lo conservara.

«Puedo escaparme», pensó, entusiasmada. Miró a su alrededor; no estaba en el pasillo que había esperado, sino una especie de enorme sala de baño. Había una tumbona de color azul lavanda con cojines de satén, y una pequeña piscina de piedra y azulejo. Altas columnas sostenían el techo, del que colgaban múltiples cortinajes de gasa. El sueño de un decorador.

En cada una de las tres esquinas había un arco que llevaba a alguna parte. Isabella se debatió sobre la dirección a tomar. Aspirando profundamente, escogió la del centro y echó a correr. Las paredes eran de pedrería; rubíes y zafiros, topacios y esmeraldas, alternándose con filigranas de oro.

Sólo en aquel corredor había suficientes riquezas para dar de comer a un país entero. Ni la persona menos avariciosa del mundo se habría resistido a aquella tentación. De repente se dio cuenta; era exactamente de eso de lo que quería protegerse Edward; de la codicia de la sociedad moderna. Era por eso por lo que mataba.

Rodeada de toda aquella riqueza, habría esperado encontrarse con criados o con guardias, pero seguía sin ver a nadie mientras continuaba corriendo. Una luz al final del pasillo llamó su atención y se dirigió hacia ella. Tal vez no tuviera una vida muy excitante a la que volver, pero al menos tenía una vida. Tenía a su madre, a su tía Marie y a Jacob.

«Y los besos de Edward», pensó.

Frunció el ceño; no le gustaba la emoción que le provocaba el recuerdo de sus labios, de su lengua invadiendo su boca. O se su cuerpo presionando contra el suyo.

Ensimismada una vez más en el recuerdo de aquel abrasador beso, no oyó las airadas voces masculinas hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Una mesa cubierta de armas extrañas desfiló por sus ojos antes de que ella llegara a detenerse. Sus pies se hundieron en una especie de arena. Se quedó mirándolo todo con la boca abierta, anonadada.

« ¡Oh, Dios mío!», exclamó para sus adentros.

Se había escapado de Edward para encontrarse con otros seis guerreros tan fieros como él.

* * *

.

!Por fin! hasta que este Edward se decidió a darle el beso lastima que fue sólo un beso, pero por algo se empieza.

**Cary, **no tengo días especificados para subir capítulos, pero haré lo posible por subir uno cada semana.

**Lilith369,** gracias, me gusta que te guste la historia.

**Zujeyane,** claro que es una locura, pero locura bonita.

**SoledadCullen, **nuestra Bella esta un poquitin loquita.

**Nadiia16, **primero que nada los portales son dos y uno de ellos esta en Brazil, que fue por donde entro Bella, cuando mataron a sus padres el tenia ocho estaciones y el problema es que no se cuanto duran las estaciones allí, a sus padres los mataron hombres que atravesaron el portal y el anterior guardián no cumplió con las ordenes de matar a todo el que entrara, y referente a Edward es de complexión alta y con tatuajes en forma de dragón, todo un Adonis, y se convierte en dragón cuando lo amerita la ocasión, espero que mi respuesta despeje tus dudas, cualquier cosa puedes preguntarme.

**Lucianamartinez275,** cuando estas en la situación de Bella a veces no piensas en las consecuencias.

**Indii93, LUCYarg, Jekaurucullen, **gracias por sus comentarios.

**Nelda, **aquí yo otra vez con una historia mas, gracias por seguirme y espero que te siga gustando la historia.

No olviden dejarme un rr, ya sea bueno o malo. (bueno que no sea tan malo)


	8. Chapter 8

**ADAPTACIÓN**

**Esta historia no es mía, ni los personajes, la historia es G. Showalter y los personajes son de la Sra. E. Meyer.**

Capítulo 6

.

.

Isabella permanecía de pie en la blanca arena de aquella especie de coliseo romano. Sólo el techo distorsionaba esa imagen, compuesto por la misma bóveda de cristal que abarcaba el resto del… ¿edificio? ¿Castillo?

La arena tenía la extensión de un campo de futbol. El aire olía a sudor y a suciedad, cortesía de los seis hombres que combatían a espada. Sus gritos y gruñidos se mezclaban con el estrépito del metal. Todavía no la habían descubierto.

Con el corazón latiéndole desbocado, se giró en redondo decidida a regresar por donde había venido. Fue entonces cuando distinguió a otro guerrero que entraba por el mismo pasillo para volver a desparecer por un pasillo lateral. ¿La habría visto? No lo sabía.

Cálmate —susurró. Esperaría unos minutos. Seguro que para entonces el pasillo volverá a despejarse. Hasta entonces no tendría ningún problema en seguir donde estaba, sin que la viera nadie. Era fácil. Sencillo.

— ¿Quién te ha ensenado a luchar Alec? —exclamó un guerrero. Era el más alto de todos, de anchas espaldas y músculos poderosos. Llevaba el pelo rubio recogido en una larga coleta que le azotó el rostro en el instante en que lanzaba a su contrincante al suelo—. ¿Tú hermana?

El tal Alec se levantó de un salto, blandiendo su espada. Llevaba el mismo pantalón y la misma camiseta de cuero negro que los demás. Parecía el más joven de todos.

—En todo caso sería la tuya —gruño—. Después de acostarme con ella, claro.

Isabella contempló estupefacta las escamas verdes que, por un momento, aparecieron en el rostro del gigante rubio. Desaparecieron con la misma rapidez con que habían surgido.

El hombretón envainó entonces su espada y le indicó que se acercara.

—Si hubiera tenido una hermana, te habría matado aquí mismo. Como no es así, me conformaré con darte una paliza.

Pero otro hombre se interpuso entre los combatientes. Tenía el pelo castaño y una expresión triste, amargada, en los ojos. No iba armado.

—Basta ya. Somos amigos, no enemigos.

—Cállate, Sam —un joven apenas mayor que Alec intervino en la discusión y le acercó al pecho la punta de su espada. Tenía un llamativo tatuaje en la cara, con la figura de un dragón—. Ya va siendo hora de que tú y los demás lucíferos os convenzáis de que no sois infalibles.

Sam entrecerró sus ojos dorados.

—Aparta la espada, polluelo, si no quieres pasarlo mal.

El polluelo palideció visiblemente e hizo lo que se le ordenaba.

Isabella retrocedió unos centímetros. «Respira», se ordenó. «Sigue respirando». Iban a matarse entre ellos. Era una buena noticia; de esa manera no podrían evitar que escapara…

—Un movimiento muy inteligente por tu parte —comentó otro guerrero, de pelo rubio rojizo, muy guapo. Un brillo de diversión asomó a sus rasgos mientras sacaba lustre a su hacha doble—. Sam ha matado a otros hombres por mucho menos. Supongo que le servirá saber dónde tiene que golpear exactamente para herir o provocar una muerte rápida o lenta.

Al oír esas palabras, un frio sudor empezó a perlar la frente de Isabella. Consiguió retroceder unos centímetros más.

—Sólo está intentando asustarte —intervino otro joven—. No le hagas caso.

—Espero que os matéis mutuamente —quien soltó esa acalorada frase era un guerrero de pelo negro—. Los dioses saben que estoy harto de escuchar vuestros lloriqueos.

— ¿Lloriqueos? —inquirió alguien—. ¿Y lo dices tú, Paul?

Alec escogió aquel momento para lanzarse contra el gigantón rubio. Con un gruñido, los dos hombres cayeron al suelo en un remolino de puños. Todos los demás decidieron incorporarse a la pelea, uno a uno.

Resultaba extraño, pero Isabella tuvo la impresión de que sonreían. Todos.

Lanzó una rápida mirada al pasillo. Estaba vacío. El alivio amenazaba con ahogarla. Sin despegar los ojos de los combatientes, fue retrocediendo un centímetro más… y otro… y otro…

Hasta que chocó de espaldas con la mesa llena de espadas y hachas. Las diferentes armas cayeron al suelo con gran estrépito. Luego se hizo un silencio.

Los seis hombres se volvieron para mirarla. En cuestión de unos segundos, sus expresiones registraron asombro, estupefacción, felicidad y… deseo. Isabella perdió el aliento mientras se apresuraba a refugiarse detrás de la mesa. Intentó levantar una espada, pero pesaba demasiado.

Fue entonces cuando sintió un sólido muro a su espalda. Un muro vivo.

—Te gusta jugar con espadas, ¿eh?

Unas fuertes manos masculinas la agarraron de la cintura… y no eran las de Edward. La piel de aquel hombre era más oscura, sus manos eran más finas. Por no hablar de que no le provocaban en absoluto la misma reacción que las de Edward. En vez de excitación, lo que sentía en aquel momento era un puro terror.

—Quítame las manos de encima —le ordenó en tono tranquilo; ella misma se sorprendió y se felicitó por ello—. O te arrepentirás.

— ¿Me arrepentiré o me gustaría?

— ¿Qué tienes ahí, Jasper? —le preguntó uno de los guerreros.

—Dame un momento para averiguarlo —respondió su captor. Tenía la boca muy cerca de su oreja, y su voz ronca se convirtió en un sugerente rumor—. ¿Qué estás haciendo tu aquí, por cierto? Ya sabes que las mujeres tienen prohibida la entrada en palacio, y no digamos en la arena de entrenamiento.

—Yo… yo… Edward…

— ¿Edward te ha enviado?

—Sí —respondió, rezando para que era respuesta lo intimidara lo suficiente como para que se decidiera a liberarla—. Él me envió.

—Vaya, así que ha seguido mi consejo, después de todo —se rio—. Con tal de que dejemos de fastidiarlo, nos ha enviado a una meretriz. No me lo había esperado, la verdad. Y además con tanta rapidez…

La mente de Isabella solamente registró una parte de la frase. ¿Una meretriz? ¡Una prostituta! Se estremeció de terror.

— ¿Ya te estas excitando? —se rio el hombretón—. Yo también.

Aplicando la misma técnica que había usado con Edward, piso un pie de su captor con todas sus fuerzas, en el empeine, y a continuación le clavo un codazo en el estómago. El tipo soltó un gruñido de dolor y la soltó. Acto seguido, se giró y le propino un puñetazo en la barbilla.

Viéndose libre, intentó escapar. Pero para entonces los demás guerreros ya la habían rodeado. Tuvo la sensación de que el corazón dejaba de latirle.

Uno de los guerreros señalo a Jasper.

—Se ve que no le gustas —y soltó una carcajada.

—Ya verás tu si le gusto o no…

Isabella estaba temblando de terror. Jasper, el tipo que la había agarrado, se frotó la mandíbula y le sonrió con expresión genuinamente divertida.

— ¿Has traído a mas amigas? No creo que me guste compartirte con los otros.

Mientras hablaba, los «otros» empezaron a cerrar el círculo. Isabella se sintió de pronto como un filete de buey en una barbacoa de muertos de hambre. Literalmente. Para que el festín fuera completo, sólo les faltaba un tenedor, un cuchillo y un frasco de kétchup.

—Yo la quiero primero —dijo el guerrero más corpulento.

—No puedes. Me debes un favor, y me lo quiero cobrar ahora. Es mía. Ya la tendrás cuando yo haya acabado.

—Callaos la boca los dos —dijo el más guapo de todos, el que había estado abrillantando su hacha—. Tengo la sensación de que me querrá a mi primero. A las mujeres les gusta mucho mi cara…

—No, no y no… —exclamó Isabella—. Nadie me tendrá. ¡Yo no soy una prostituta!

El hombre del tatuaje en la cara sonrió, malicioso.

— ¿Ah, no?

No había dado resultado; continuaba acercándose. Tenía que pensar en algo…

— ¡Pertenezco a Edward! —dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Esa vez sí que se detuvieron.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —inquirió Jasper, ceñudo.

Isabella tragó saliva. Quizá lo de presentarse como amante de Edward no había sido una idea tan buena, después de todo… Tal vez tuviera una esposa, un pensamiento que le provocó una inexplicable punzada de celos. Y si esos tipos eran los hermanos de su mujer…

—Yo, eh… he dicho que pertenezco a Edward.

—Eso es imposible —el ceño de Jasper se profundizó mientras la taladraba con la mirada, examinándola detenidamente—. Nuestro rey jamás tomaría por esposa a una mujer como tú.

¿Rey? ¿Una mujer como ella? ¿La consideraban lo suficientemente buena como para que les diera placer como prostituta, pero no para que perteneciera a su bienamado líder? Aquello la ofendió.

Su reacción no podía ser más irracional; era consciente de ello. La culpa la tenían sus emociones; ese día había recorrido toda la gama posible y había perdido completamente el control. Siempre había sido una persona muy emocional, pero por lo general controlaba sus impulsos.

— ¿Está casado? —preguntó.

—No.

—Pues entonces creo que le convendría una mujer como yo. De hecho ahora mismo me está esperando. Será mejor que vaya con él. Ya sabéis lo mucho que se enfada cuando alguien llega tarde —y soltó una nerviosa carcajada.

Jasper no la dejó pasar. Continuaba estudiándola con enervante intensidad. Isabella se preguntó que estaría pasando.

De repente vio que sonreía, una sonrisa que iluminó todo su rostro. Era muy guapo, pero no era Edward.

—Creo que nos está diciendo la verdad, chicos. Fijaos en la marca que tiene en el cuello.

Isabella se llevó rápidamente una mano al cuello. Le ardían las mejillas. ¿Le habría dejado Edward un chupetón? Al principio se quedó consternada de sorpresa, pero luego experimentó una inesperada, indeseada y ridícula oleada de placer. Nunca nadie le había hecho un chupetón.

« ¿Qué diablos me pasa?», se preguntó. Poniéndose en movimiento, pasó por delante de Jasper y de los demás, que la dejaron marchar sin problemas.

Echó a correr por el pasillo, esperando que la siguieran. Pero no oyó pasos a su espalda, y una rápida mirada sobre su hombro le confirmó que estaba sola. Cuando llego a la zona de baños, continuó por el corredor que se abría a la izquierda. Una brisa húmeda y salada le azotó el rostro. Rezó para que esa vez hubiera tomado la decisión acertada.

No fue así.

Al final del pasillo se encontró en un inmenso comedor. Edward estaba allí, sentado ante una enorme mesa, contemplando pensativo la galería de ventanales del fondo de la sala. Un denso aire de tristeza parecía envolverlo. Parecía tan perdido y tan solo…

Debió de percibir su presencia, porque de repente alzó la mirada; en sus ojos se dibujó primero una expresión de sorpresa… y luego de ira.

—Isabella.

—Quédate donde estás.

Soltó un gruñido y se levantó bruscamente, como una pantera lista para atacar. Y, como una pantera, saltó encima de la mesa, hacia ella. Isabella miró a su alrededor, aterrada. Justo a su lado había una mesa pequeña, llena de toda clase de objetos de aspecto frágil y delicado. Sin pensárselo dos veces, los barrió con la mano; jarras y vasos fueron a estrellarse contra el suelo. Saltaron cristales en todas direcciones.

Quizá eso lo entretuviera, o quizá no. en cualquier caso, giró sobre sus talones y salió disparada.

Corriendo como posesa, dobló una esquina y se lanzó hacia el final del pasillo. No tenía que volver la mirada para saber que Edward se estaba acercando. Sus pasos resonaban en sus oídos.

Al final del corredor, descubrió una escalera de caracol que descendía. Aceleró el paso. ¿Cómo de cerca estaría de la victoria… o de la derrota?

—Vuelve, Isabella —gritó Edward—. Te perseguiré. No descansaré hasta encontrarte.

—Estoy harta de tus amenazas… —gruño sin detenerse.

—Te prometo que no te amenazaré más.

—Demasiado tarde —bajaba las escaleras cada vez más rápido.

—No lo entiendes.

Cuando llegó al último escalón, descubrió la entrada de una cueva. Allí, justo delante de ella, la niebla se arremolinaba y enroscaba sobre sí misma, llamándola, reclamándola. «Estoy a punto de regresar a casa», le gritó su cerebro.

— ¡Isabella!

Miró atrás por última vez y se internó en la niebla.

Al instante todo empezó a girar a su alrededor y perdió pie. Empezó a sentir náuseas, aturdida. Giró y rodó una y otra vez, con tanta fuerza que perdió el medallón de dragón…

— ¡Noooo…!

Intentó alcanzarlo, pero no pudo. Al momento siguiente, se olvidó del medallón. Estaba rodeada de estrellas que la deslumbraban, hasta el punto de que tuvo que cerrar los ojos. No dejaba de agitar brazos y piernas; esa vez se asustó aún más que antes. ¿Y si terminaba arribando a un lugar todavía más aterrador que el ultimo? ¿Y si no llegaba a ningún sitio y se quedaba para siempre en aquel misterioso pozo de vacío, de no existencia?

Fuertes gritos atronaban sus oídos, pero uno parecía elevarse más alto que los demás; una profunda voz masculina que no cesaba de pronunciar su nombre…

.

* * *

.

**HOY NO TUVE TIEMPO DE CONTESTAR RR , PERO GRACIAS POR ELLOS. Y ESPERO QUE LOS SIGAN DEJANDO, GRACIAS A LOS ALERTA Y FAVORITOS Y A LAS QUE DE MANERA SILENCIOSA LEEN ESTA HISTORIA, NO SEAN MALAS Y DEJEN UN RR.**

**SE LES QUIERE. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**ADAPTACION**

**Esta historia no es mía, ni los personajes, la historia es G. Showalter y los personajes son de la Sra. E. Meyer.**

.

.

**Capitulo 7**

**.**

**.**

Una vez que recuperó un mínimo de sentido del equilibrio, se arrastró fuera de la cueva. Un aire cálido y húmedo le acariciaba la piel. Guiándose por el resplandor del final, no tardó en salir al exterior. La recibieron los familiares sonidos de la jungla amazónica; los gritos de los monos aulladores, el incesante zumbido de los insectos, la apresurada corriente de un rio.

Debilitada de puro alivio, se incorporó. Las piernas apenas la sostenían, pero se obligó a caminar, a poner una mayor distancia entre aquel mundo y el que acababa de abandonar.

Mientras corría, los sonidos que antes había escuchado empezaron a apagarse. La luz del sol se debilitaba; las nubes estaban cubriendo el cielo. De repente se desató un aguacero, que la empapó en unos pocos segundos. No tuvo más remedio que buscar refugio debajo de un arbusto cercano.

«Vamos, rápido, rápido, rápido…», se ordenaba en silencio.

La lluvia no tardo en amainar e Isabella se internó de nuevo en la selva. Las ramas le arañaban el rostro, le azotaban brazos y piernas, le salpicaban agua en los ojos. Pero siguió caminando sin aminorar el paso.

El sol empezaba a abrirse paso entre las nubes y el follaje. Cada pocos pasos, volvía con miedo la mirada. Miraba, siempre miraba, temiendo lo peor…

«Te perseguiré», le había dicho Edward. «No descansare hasta encontrarte».

Lanzo otra mirada sobre su hombro… y chocó contra un pecho masculino. Proyectada hacia atrás, cayó de espaldas. El hombre con el que había tropezado era poco más alto que ella y también había caído al suelo.

Isabella se levantó de un salto, dispuesta a luchar. Había escapado de una horda de guerreros y no estaba dispuesta a que la capturaran de nuevo.

—Tranquila —dijo un segundo hombre que apareció detrás del primero, alzando las manos en son de paz—. No te asustes. No queremos hacerte daño…

Inglés. Estaba hablando inglés. Como el hombre que continuaba tendido en el suelo, aquel era de mediana estatura. Tenía el cabello y los ojos castaños, la piel bronceada. Era delgado, poco musculoso, y llevaba una camisa de color beige. Isabella reconoció en la pechera el logotipo de los Argonautas, un antiguo barco griego atravesado por dos lanzas. Justo encima, figuraba su nombre bordado: Cayo.

«Cayo, de los argonautas», pensó de inmediato. Jacob trabajaba para Argonautas. Intento recordar si Jacob había hablado alguna vez de aquel Cayo. No importaba. Bastaba con que trabajara con su hermano.

«Ha llegado la caballería», pronuncio para sus adentros.

—Gracias a Dios…

—Levántate, Marco —le dijo el tal Cayo al compañero caído—. Esta mujer no se ha hecho daño y, parece que tú tampoco —le ofreció a Isabella una cantimplora de agua—. Bebe. Creo que lo necesitas.

Bebió con avidez. El agua resbaló por su barbilla y se la secó con el dorso de la mano.

—Gracias. Y ahora salgamos de una vez de esta selva…

—Espera un momento… —acercándose, la tomo suavemente de una muñeca—. Antes necesitamos saber quién eres y que estás haciendo aquí. Además, es evidente que estas al borde del agotamiento. Necesitas descansar.

—Ya descansaré después, y os lo contaré todo —no había visto a Edward salir de la niebla, y tampoco le había oído; pero no quería correr riesgos. Sería capaz de matar a aquellos dos hombres con un simple chasquido de dedos.

Cayo debió de percibir su miedo y su desesperación, porque de repente saco una pistola, una Glock de nueve milímetros. Jacob siempre llevaba un arma cuando salía de expedición, así que la vista de aquella pistola no debería haberla inquietado, pero la inquieto.

¿Te persigue alguien? —le preguntó Cayo, mirando a su alrededor.

—No lo sé —respondió mientras escrutaba la espesura. ¿Qué no habría hecho por tener también un arma en aquel momento?

— ¿Cómo puedes no saberlo? —y añadió, suavizando su tono—. Evidentemente, estas aterrada. De haberte seguido alguien… ¿de quién o de que estaríamos hablando? ¿De un nativo? ¿De algún animal?

—Na… nativos —mintió, en un murmullo apenas audible—. ¿Veis a alguien?

—No. ¡Harry! —llamó de pronto Cayo.

¡Sí!

Hasta ellos llegó una voz ronca, distante. Isabella no podía ver quien había contestado. Se figuró que estaría oculto entre la maleza.

—Harry es uno de los guardas —le explico Cayo—. ¿Ves algún nativo por ahí? —le pregunto a Harry.

—No, señor.

¿Seguro?

—Al cien por cien.

Cayo volvió a guardarse el arma en la cintura de sus tejanos.

—Nadie te persigue —le dijo a Isabella—. Puedes relajarte.

—Pero…

—Aunque hubiera alguien por ahí, estamos rodeados de exploradores. Quienquiera que sea, no lograría acercarse a ti.

De manera que Edward no la había seguido. ¿Por qué? La pregunta resonó en su cerebro, confundiéndola.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no hay ningún hombre por ahí? ¿Alto y fuerte, con una espada?

— ¿Una espada? —Cayo se la quedó mirando fijamente, con expresión sombría—. ¿Un hombre con una espada te estaba persiguiendo?

—Espada, lanza… es igual, ¿no? —mintió, dándole a entender que había sido un nativo. Ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía.

Aquello pareció tranquilizar a Cayo.

—Ah, un nativo. No te preocupes, que no nos molestaran.

Isabella se dijo que aquello no tenía sentido. Edward había puesto tanto interés en capturarla… ¿Por qué no la había seguido? Se sentía desgarrada entre el miedo y, mal que le pesara… la decepción.

De repente la asaltó una náusea. Tambaleándose, se pasó una mano por la frente.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? —quiso saber Cayo mientras le echaba un impermeable sobre los hombros—. Estas temblando. Juraría que tienes fiebre. A lo mejor te ha picado un mosquito.

¿Malaria? ¿Pensaba que tenía malaria? Soltó una carcajada sin humor, luchando contra el nudo que sentía en el estómago. Estaba débil y cansada, pero sabía que no tenía malaria. Antes de volar para Brasil, había tomado medicación para prevenir la enfermedad.

—No estoy enferma.

— ¿Entonces por qué…? Sigues asustada —sonrió—. De nosotros no tienes nada que temer. Somos estadounidenses, como tú.

La asalto otra nausea. Se cerró la parka sobre el pecho para entrar en calor.

—Trabajáis para Argonautas, ¿verdad?

—Exacto —dejo de sonreír—. ¿Conoces la empresa?

—Mi hermano también trabaja ahí. Jacob Swan. ¿Esta con vosotros?

— ¿Jacob? —Pronuncio el compañero de Cayo—. ¿Jacob Swan?

Isabella se volvió hacia el otro hombre… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí, Marco.

— ¿Tu eres la hermana de Jacob?

—Sí. ¿Dónde está?

Marco era mayor que Cayo. Tenía el cabello salpicado de gris y el rostro atezado.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Respóndeme tu primero. ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

Los dos hombres se miraron. Marco se removió incómodo. En cuanto a Cayo, había arqueado una ceja; parecía perfectamente tranquilo, pero un brillo de especulación asomaba a sus ojos.

— ¿Llevas algún documento que te identifique?

Isabella parpadeo varias veces, sorprendida, y abrió los brazos.

— ¿A ti que te parece?

Cayo la recorrió con la mirada, deteniéndose en sus senos y en sus muslos, apenas visibles bajo el impermeable de camuflaje.

—Que no.

Isabela experimento una punzada de inquietud. Estaba sola, en mitad de la selva, y en compañía de unos hombres a los que no conocía. «Son Argonautas», se recordó. «Trabajan con Jacob. No tienes nada que temer». Con manos temblorosas, se apartó el pelo mojado de la cara.

— ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

Marco suspiro.

—Para serte sincero, lo ignoramos. Por eso estamos aquí. Queremos encontrarlo.

— ¿Tú lo has visto? —inquirió Cayo.

Decepcionada, preocupada, Isabella se frotó los ojos. Estaba empezando a nublársele la vista.

—No. hace tiempo que no sé nada de él.

— ¿Es eso a lo que has venido? ¿A buscarlo?

Asintió con la cabeza y acto seguido se apretó las sienes con los dedos; ese simple movimiento la había causado un terrible dolor de cabeza. ¿Qué le sucedía? No había terminado de hacerse la pregunta cuando el dolor se trasladó al abdomen. Gimió. Un segundo después estaba doblada sobre sí misma, vomitando.

Cayo y Marco se apresuraron a apartarse, como si tuviera la peste. Cuando al fin termino, se limpió la boca y cerró los ojos. Marco le tendió otra cantimplora con agua, pero cuidando de no acercarse mucho.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Con el estómago aún encogido, bebió varios sorbos.

—No. Si —respondió—. No lo sé — ¿dónde diablos se habría metido su hermano?—. ¿Estáis en el equipo de Jacob?

—No, pero trabajamos con él. Por desgracia, como tú, hace tiempo que no sabemos nada. Simplemente corto la comunicación con nosotros —Cayo se interrumpió de repente—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Isabella. ¿Acabáis de llegar a Brasil?

—Hace un par de días.

Odiaba preguntárselo, pero tenía que hacerlo.

— ¿Sospecháis que… ha jugado sucio con vosotros?

—Aún no —respondió Marco, y se aclaró la garganta antes de añadir—. Encontramos a uno de los hombres de Jacob. Estaba medio deshidratado; nos dijo que Jacob lo había abandonado para seguir otra pista. Ahora está en nuestro barco, en la enfermería.

—¿Y a donde conduce esa otra pista?

—No lo sabemos —desvió la mirada—. ¿Sabes tú lo que está buscando Jacob? Su compañero hablo de un tal… Atlantis.

— ¿Atlantis? —se hizo la sorprendida. Si, aquel hombre debía de trabajar con Jacob. Pero a juzgar por sus palabras, nada había sabido de su proyecto. Lo que significaba que su hermano había decidido ocultárselo, y no sería ella quien se lo contara. Además, ¿Cómo habría podido explicarle algo tan increíble?—. Creo que quería investigar la leyenda de las mujeres guerreras. Ya sabes, las Amazonas.

El hombre asintió, aparentemente satisfecho con su respuesta.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

—Desde el lunes —dos días que se habían convertido en toda una eternidad.

— ¿Una semana? No. Sólo llevo aquí dos días.

—Hoy es lunes, día doce.

Isabella conto los días. Había entrado en la jungla el cinco. Dos días se los había pasado vagando por la jungla, antes de penetrar en la niebla. Ese día debería ser el siete, no el doce.

— ¿Has dicho que estamos a doce?

—Eso es.

« ¡Dios mío!», exclamo para sus adentros. Había perdido cinco días. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Y si…? No. Desecho inmediatamente ese pensamiento.

Pero la posibilidad continuaba acosándola.

Suspiró. Si no hubiera sido por aquellos días pedidos, no se le habría ocurrido aquella idea. Pero… ¿y si todo lo que había sufrido y soportado había sido un delirio de su imaginación? ¿Cómo un espejismo en el desierto? Porque… ¿qué posibilidades había de que existiera un hombre como Edward? ¿Un hombre que le había curado las heridas con su saliva?

¿O que la había besado hasta hacerla llorar de emoción?

Inconscientemente se llevó la mano al pecho para tocarse el medallón, pero lo único que encontraron sus dedos fue la tela de su camiseta. Lo había perdido en la niebla. ¿O nunca lo había tenido? No lo sabía. Su confusión crecía por momentos.

«Después», se ordenó. Ya se preocuparía de averiguar la verdad más adelante. Después de que se hubiera duchado y alimentado convenientemente.

No había manera de explicarles sus sospechas a aquellos hombres sin parecer total y completamente loca, así que ni siquiera lo intento.

—Sí, el pasado lunes —reconoció con voz débil.

— ¿Y has estado sola durante todo este tiempo? —le pregunto Cayo en tono escéptico.

—No, tenía un guía. Me abandonó.

Aquella respuesta pareció contentarlo.

— ¿Llegaste a ver a Jacob? —le puso una mano en un hombro, como si quisiera consolarla.

Isabella se apartó; no quería compasión ni condescendencia. Sólo quería encontrar a Jacob. Cuando llego al Amazonas, no le había preocupado su hermano, no le había preocupado que pudiera estar perdido o herido en alguna parte. Jacob era inteligente y decidido. Ya se había internado antes en junglas como aquella, por lo que no había temido en absoluto por él.

—Ojalá lo hubiera visto —confesó—. Estoy muy preocupada.

— ¿Sabes de algún lugar a donde pueda haber ido? —le pregunto Marco—. ¿Algo sobre… aquella otra pista?

—No. ¿No lo sabe su compañero?

—No necesariamente —suspiró Cayo—. Bueno, yo tengo que quedarme aquí para continuar con la búsqueda pero avisare a Tyler. Es otro compañero de nuestro equipo.

Tyler salió de la espesura. Iba vestido con ropa militar de camuflaje y portaba un rifle. Isabella se asustó nada más verlo. El recién llegado la salido con un gesto.

—No te hará ningún daño —Continuó Cayo—. Tyler te llevará a nuestro barco. Está bien aprovisionado de equipos médicos. Tienes que recibir alimentación intravenosa cuanto antes.

—No —replico Isabella. Jacob bien podía seguir en la jungla y encontrarse solo, hambriento… Era posible que la necesitara. Y él siempre había estado a su lado, como lo estuvo durante la grave enfermedad de su padre—. Me quedaré con vosotros os ayudare a buscarlo.

—Me temo que eso es imposible.

— ¿Por qué?

—Si te pasara algo a ti, yo me metería en un lío aún peor. Deja que Tyler te lleve al barco. Está anclado en el río, no lejos de aquí, a una hora de camino.

Estaba claro que aquellos hombres no la necesitaban.

—Lo buscare yo misma. Iré a la población más próxima y…

—Estas a dos días de la civilización. Nunca lo conseguirás sola. Y en este momento no puedo enviar a ninguno de mis hombres para que te acompañe. Los necesito a todos aquí.

—Entonces me quedaré. Puedo ayudar —declaró, terca.

—Para serte sincero… serias un estorbo. Estás a punto de desmayarte. Perderíamos tiempo precioso cargando contigo.

Aunque no le gustaba, entendía la lógica de su posición. Sin fuerza y sin energías, sería una carga para ellos. Pero la impotencia la devoraba por dentro, porque ansiaba desesperadamente hacer algo para ayudar a su hermano.

Quizá podría preguntar al hombre del barco; era el único que había estado con él.

—Está bien. Iré al barco.

—Gracias —le dijo Cayo.

—Te mantendremos informada de nuestros progresos —le aseguró Marco—. Te lo prometo.

—Si en un día o dos no lo habéis encontrado —les advirtió—, volveré.

Cayo se encogió de hombros.

—Te daré un consejo, Isabella. Cuando hayas recuperado las fuerzas vuelve a casa. Lo mismo te está esperando allá, muerto de preocupación por ti.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —frunció el ceño.

—Si ha perdido esa otra pista, yo, en su lugar, me volvería a casa. Al hogar. Con mis seres queridos.

Aquello tenía sentido.

— ¿Alguien ha comprobado si ha hecho alguna reserva de avión?

—Tenemos gente en el aeropuerto en estos momentos, buscándolo, aunque por ahora no sabemos nada —respondió Marco—. Pero como este es el lugar donde se le ha visto por última vez, nos quedaremos aquí y seguiremos rastreando la zona.

¿Podría Jacob estar en casa? La posibilidad le resultaba tan tentadora después de todo lo que le había pasado que se aferró desesperadamente a ella. Volviéndose hacia Tyler, le dijo.

—Estoy lista. Llévame al barco.

.

* * *

**Gracias por sus comentarios, y mil disculpas por la tardanza .**

**Responderé a una pregunta que me hicieron de donde esta el otro portal que custodia Aro, bueno pues esta en Florida.**

**Sigan dejando sus rr, para hacerme saber si les gusta la historia.**


	10. Chapter 10

**ESTO ES UNA ADAPTACION, NADA ES MIO, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE E. MEYER Y LA HISTORIA ES G. SHOWALTER.**

.

Capítulo 8

.

.

Viéndolo todo una vez más en blanco y negro, Edward se quedó contemplando la niebla; Isabella había escapado. Todo su ser lo empujaba a trasladarse a su mundo y darle caza. Ya. Sin embargo, sus motivaciones no eran las adecuadas. Era la bestia que habitaba en él la que anhelaba su cercanía… y no el Guardián.

Con los dientes apretados, se quedó dónde estaba. Fueran cuales fueran sus deseos, ascender al mundo exterior no era una opción. No hasta que nombrara un Guardián provisional. Soltó una brutal maldición; detestaba esperar. Y, sin embargo, por debajo de su impaciencia latía una sensación de alivio. Isabela viviría un poco más, y él volvería a verla, tarde o temprano.

Se llevó una mano al medallón que llevaba al cuello. Cuando no tocó más que uno, frunció el ceño. El otro medallón tampoco estaba en sus bolsillos. Una negra furia lo recorrió de la cabeza a los pies; Isabella no sólo había escapado y con bastante facilidad, sino que además le había robado el Ra Dracus. Cerró los puños con tanta fuerza que a punto estuvo de romperse los huesos de los dedos.

Tenía que encontrar a esa muer. Y pronto.

Después de lanzar una última mirada a la niebla, abandonó la cueva y volvió al palacio. Siete de sus guerreros lo estaban esperando en el comedor.

Estaban congregados de pie, con los brazos cruzados, formando un círculo. La posición de guerra. En el centro estaba Jazper, ceñudo.

— ¿Tienes algo que decirnos, Edward?

Edward se detuvo en seco. Sus hombres nunca lo habían abordado de esa manera. Se maldijo por haberles permitido aquel absurdo juego que se había inventado Jazper.

—No. No tengo nada que deciros.

—Bueno, pues yo si tengo algo que decirte —gruño Zeth.

Emmett apoyó una mano sobre el hombro del joven dragón, en un gesto de advertencia.

—Ese tono no te llevara más que a una pelea.

Zeth se quedó callado, a regañadientes.

—No tengo tiempo para juegos estúpidos ahora mismo.

— ¿Juegos estúpidos, dices? —repitió Sam, exasperado—. ¿Crees que estamos jugando?

— ¿Para que habéis venido si no es por esa absurda apuesta? Os dije que os pasareis el resto del día entrenando en la arena. Allí es donde deberíais de estar —girándose en redondo, se dispuso a alejarse.

—Sabemos lo de la mujer —le gritó Paul, avanzando un paso.

Edward se detuvo bruscamente y se volvió para mirarlos.

— ¿Qué mujer?

— ¿Quieres decir que hay más de una? —Seth se adelantó a Paul, ansioso. Su expresión había perdido la dureza anterior.

—Cállate —le ordeno Jazper antes de concentrarse nuevamente en Edward. Sus siguientes palabras restallaron como un látigo—. Te lo preguntare otra vez; ¿Tienes algo que decirnos?

—No —contestó Edward en tono rotundo.

Paul frunció el ceño. Un dibujo de escamas se translució en su frente.

— ¿Te parece justo que tú puedas tener una mujer y nosotros no?

Demetri estaba apoyado en la pared del fondo, con gesto despreocupado. Tenía los brazos cruzados y sonreía con ácido humor. Aquel hombre irritante encontraba divertida cualquier situación, por tensa que fuera.

—Yo propongo que compartamos a la mujer.

—No hay ninguna mujer —sentenció Edward.

Aquello provocó una protesta unánime.

—La hemos visto, Edward.

—Jazper llegó a tocarla…

—Incluso luchamos para ver quien la poseía primero…

Se hizo un denso, frio silencioso.

Muy lentamente, Edward paseó la mirada por cada uno de sus guerreros.

— ¿Qué es eso de que Jazper la tocó?

La pegunta suscito distintas reacciones. Demetri se rio entre dientes. Los dragones más jóvenes palidecieron; Emmett y Sam se limitaron a sacudir la cabeza. Paul abandonó la sala indignado.

—Ya estoy harto de todo esto.

Jazper puso los ojos en blanco.

—Te estas equivocando, Edward —dijo—. Durante años hemos obedecido tus órdenes sin rechistar. Desde el principio nos dijiste que las mujeres estaban prohibidas aquí, y por eso siempre hemos renunciado a los placeres de la carne por estar en el palacio. De ahí que esconder a una meretriz en tus aposentos privados sea como una burla a tus propias reglas.

—Ella no es una meretriz —gruñó. En lugar de ofrecerle una explicación, se limitó a repetir su pregunta—. ¿Qué han querido decir con eso de que tú la tocaste?

Jazper soltó un suspiro exasperado y alzo las manos.

— ¿Ya está? ¿Es eso lo único que tienes que decirnos?

— ¿La tocaste?

—Estaba retrocediendo cuando choco involuntariamente contra mí. Eso fue todo. ¿Contento?

Edward se relajó. Pero sólo hasta que Emmett masculló.

—Sí, pero… te gusto el contacto, ¿eh Jazper?

Edward se sorprendió de su propia reacción de furia, de pura ira. No quería que ningún otro hombre tocara a Isabella. Jamás. No se detuvo a analizar lo absurdo de aquel sentimiento de posesión. Sabía que no estaba allí. No le gustaba, pero eso daba igual.

— ¿Le hiciste daño?

—No —respondió Jazper, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho—. Me ofende que me preguntes eso.

—No volverás a tocarla. Ni tú ni nadie. ¿Entendido? —volvió a recorrer al grupo con la mirada, uno a uno.

Cada hombre registro su propia expresión de sorpresa y estupefacción durante el silencio que siguió a sus palabras. Luego, como si una presa se hubiera abierto de repente, empezaron a bombardearlo a preguntas.

— ¿Qué es esa mujer para ti? Llevaba tu marca en el cuello…

— ¿Dónde está?

— ¿Cómo se llama?

— ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva en el palacio?

— ¿Cuándo podremos volver a verla?

En silencio, Edward apretó los dientes.

—Tienes que decirnos algo —exigió Emmett.

«O nos rebelaremos»; la amenaza parecía flotar en el aire.

Edward flexionó los músculos del cuello para relajarse. Control. Necesitaba mantener el control.

—Acababa de llegar —les ofreció un mínimo de información para contentarlos. Apreciaba y respetaba a sus hombres. Llevaban siglos juntos, pero en ese momento estaban a punto de indisciplinarse—. Ya se ha marchado.

Se oyeron varias exclamaciones de decepción, en todos los tonos de voz.

— ¿Puedes traerla de vuelta? —inquirió Seth, ansioso—. Me gusto. Nunca había visto antes ese color de pelo…

—No volverá —una fuerte punzada de decepción tomo desprevenido a Edward. Quería verla de nuevo, y lo haría, pero se suponía que no debería imaginársela allí, en su casa, iluminando aquel palacio con su sola presencia. Y supuestamente tampoco debería anhelar con tanto fervor aquel hipotético reencuentro. Ni echarla tanto de menos.

Intentó decirse que no tanto la mujer lo que quería y echaba en falta, como la capacidad que parecía poseer de regenerar sus sentidos. Sentidos que él mismo se había esforzado por destruir.

—Tiene que haber una manera de hacerla regresar —dio Seth.

No sabían que era una viajera y que debía morir, y Edward tampoco se lo dijo. Si nunca habían comprendido su juramento, ¿cómo podría explicarles aquella misión, la más repugnante de todas?

—Jazper, necesito hablar contigo en privado.

—Todavía no hemos terminado con esta conversación —le recordó Emmett, tensando la mandíbula—. Aun no nos has explicado tus acciones.

—Y no lo hare. Esa mujer no era mi amante, ni vino aquí para mi placer personal. Eso es todo lo que necesitáis saber —giró sobre sus talones—. Sígueme, Jazper.

Sin mirar siquiera hacia atrás para comprobar que su amigo le seguía, Edward se dirigió a sus aposentos. Tenso, se dejó caer en una tumbona de la sala de baño y junto las manos detrás de la cabeza.

¿Cómo era posible que su vida se hubiera complicado tanto en unas pocas horas? Sus hombres estaban a punto de rebelarse. Una mujer lo había burlado, no una sino dos veces. Y aunque había contado con tiempo suficiente para ello, había faltado a su deber, a su juramento. Cerró los puños de rabia.

Y ahora tendría que abandonar su mundo, todo lo que había conocido siempre y le resultaba familiar… para viajar a la superficie.

Odiaba el caos, los cambios, y sin embargo, desde el instante en que conoció a Isabella, se había lanzado a ese caos con los brazos abiertos.

Jazper entró en la sala de baño y se detuvo al borde de la piscina. Edward sabía que, si en ese momento hubiera sido capaz de distinguir los colores, habría detectado en los de su amigo un dorado oscuro de perplejidad.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Necesito tu ayuda.

—Cuenta con ella.

—Debo viajar a la superficie y…

— ¿Qué? Por favor, repíteme lo que acabas de decir. Creo que he oído mal.

—Has oído bien. Debo viajar a la superficie.

Jazper lo miró ceñudo.

—Abandonar Atlantis está prohibido. Ya sabes que los dioses nos condenaron a vivir en este lugar. Marcharnos significaría debilitarnos y morir.

—No estaré fuera más que un solo día.

— ¿Y si incluso eso es demasiado tiempo?

—De todas formas, tendría que ir. Se ha producido… una pequeña complicación. Esa mujer era mi prisionera. Pero se escapó —aquella confesión le sabia amarga—. Y debo encontrarla.

Jazper asimiló aquella información y sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Quieres decir que la dejaste marchar?

—No.

—No pudo haberse escapado por su propio pie.

—Sí que lo hizo —apretó la mandíbula.

— ¿Entonces no la dejaste marchar? —insistió Jazper, obviamente incrédulo ante el aparente fracaso de su jefe—. ¿Consiguió burlarte?

— ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que decírtelo? La deje encerrada en una habitación, pero ella se las arregló para escapar —«_porque me robo el medallón cuando estaba distraído sintiendo su cuerpo bajo el mío_», añadió para sus adentros.

Jazper esbozó una lenta sonrisa.

—Es increíble. No me extrañaría que esa mujer fuera un demonio en la cama y… —se interrumpió en seco cuando vio la expresión airada de su jefe. Se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Por qué tuviste que encerrarla?

—Es una viajera.

La sonrisa se borró de pronto de los labios de Jazper. Sus ojos perdieron todo brillo de diversión.

—Tiene que morir. Incluso una mujer podría guiar a un ejército hasta aquí.

—Lo sé —admitió Edward, suspirando.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Que custodies el portal de la niebla mientras este fuera.

—Pero yo no soy propiamente un Guardián. La frialdad de la cueva me debilitará.

—Sólo temporalmente —Edward alzó la mirada a la bóveda de cristal. El agua que envolvía la gran ciudad se agitaba furiosamente como su propia necesidad de volver a ver a Isabella.

Isabella, la tentadora, la torturadora. La inocente, la culpable. ¿Qué era ella? Las olas rompían sin cesar contra el cristal, agitándose, revolviéndose turbulentas. Con la misma rapidez con que aparecia una ola, otra ocupaba su lugar, dejando un rastro de espuma. ¿Era esa la metáfora, la imagen de su futuro? ¿Días y días de tormentas y confusión?

Suspiró de nuevo.

— ¿Qué dices, Jazper? ¿Te quedarás en la cueva y destruirás a cualquiera que penetre en el portal, sea hombre o mujer, adulto o niño?

Jazper dudó solamente un segundo. Con expresión solemne, asintió con la cabeza.

—Guardare el portal de la niebla mientras tu no estés. Cuentas con mi palabra de honor.

—Gracias —confiaba completamente en Jazper para aquella tarea. Sólo un hombre que había perdido a sus seres queridos a manos de los viajeros podía entender la importancia de la misión del Guardián. Su amigo no dejaría pasar a nadie.

— ¿Qué debo decirles a los demás?

—La verdad. O, mejor, no les digas nada. Decídelo tú.

—Muy bien. Te dejo entonces, para que puedas prepararte para tu viaje.

Edward asintió mientras se preguntaba si existiría alguna manera de prepararse para otro encuentro con Isabella.

.

.

El mensajero que había enviado a Aro volvió hacia el final de la jornada. Edward estaba sumergido hasta la cintura en su piscina, contemplando el oscuro océano por el ventanal que acababa de abrir. La contemplación del mar se había convertido en una especie de ritual nocturno de relajación y tranquilidad.

De pie al borde de la piscina, el joven dragón se movía nervioso, como si no se decidiera a hablar.

Lo siento dijo Felix—, pero no pude transmitirle tu mensaje. Dicho esto… ¿no te entran ganas de gritarme?

Edward entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Desobedeciste a propósito mis órdenes para hacerme enfadar y ganar así esa estúpida apuesta vuestra?

—No, no —se apresuró a negar el joven—. Te lo juro. Los guardines se negaron a dejarme pasar.

— ¿Los guardias? ¿Qué guardias?

—Los mismos que me ordenaron que me marchara. Me dijeron que allí no era bienvenido.

— ¿Y Aro?

—También se negó a hablar conmigo.

— ¿Te lo dijo en persona?

—No fueron los guardias quienes me transmitieron su negativa.

Edward frunció el ceño. Aquello no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué habría de impedirle Aro la entrada a un mensajero suyo? Aquel era su habitual medio de comunicación, y hasta el momento ninguno de ellos se había negado a recibir al otro. Además, ¿Por qué un dragón habría de rechazar a otro dragón?

—Hay algo más… —continuo el joven dragón, vacilando—. Los guardias… tenían aspecto de humanos y portaban extrañas armas de metal.

Humanos. Extrañas armas de metal… Se incorporó de golpe de la piscina, salpicando agua. Desnudo, se acercó a su escritorio y sacó papel y pluma que entrego a Felix.

—Dibújame esas armas.

Lo que el joven guerrero dibujó parecía bastante mayor que el objeto que había llevado Isabella, pero se asemejaba bastante en la forma. Edward tomó una decisión.

—Reúne a los hombres en el comedor. Ve a buscar luego al escuadrón de la Ciudad Exterior; Peter es el líder. Dile que quiero que él y los demás rodeen el palacio de Aro, sin que los vean, y que detengan a cualquiera que intente entrar o salir del mismo.

—Como ordenes —el joven dragón le hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Edward se secó rápidamente y se puso un pantalón. Todo se estaba complicando tanto… Había dado por supuesto que su mentor seguiría vivo, que simplemente habría perdido su medallón. Pero ahora eso le parecía muy poco plausible…

¿Qué estarían haciendo aquellos humanos en el palacio de Aro? Humanos, en plural. Más de uno. Quizá un ejército. Se pasó una mano por el pelo con gesto frustrado. La llegada de Isabella no podía ser una simple coincidencia. La respuesta la tenían ella y su hermano. Estaba seguro. Encontrarla había dejado de ser un capricho para convertirse en una necesidad.

Sus guerreros lo esperaban en el comedor, silenciosos. Edward se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa.

—Querías algo que hacer para no aburriros, y os lo voy a dar. Quiero que os preparéis para la guerra.

— ¿Guerra? —Exclamaron al unísono, excitados.

— ¿Vas a dejar que declaremos la guerra a los vampiros? —quiso saber Emmett.

—No. Los humanos se han apoderado del palacio de Aro, y poseen extrañas armas. Todavía no sé si han matado a los dragones del palacio, e ignoro lo que planean. Pero he enviado a Felix a la Ciudad Exterior para que ordene al escuadrón de Peter que rodee el palacio. Mañana por la noche nos reuniremos con ellos.

— ¿Mañana? —Emmett descargo un puñetazo sobre la mesa—. Deberíamos actuar hoy. Ahora. En este preciso instante. Si todavía queda alguna oportunidad de que los dragones de Aro sigan vivos, debemos hacer todo lo necesario para salvarlos.

Edward arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Y qué ayuda podres aportarles tu si estás muerto? No sabemos qué tipo de armas portan esos humanos. Y por tanto no sabemos protegernos de ellas.

—Tiene razón —intervino Sam, inclinándose hacia delante—. Debemos descubrir qué tipo de armas son ésas.

—Yo viajare a la superficie —anuncio Edward—. Procurare averiguar todo lo que pueda al respecto.

— ¿La superficie? —inquirió Seth.

—No puedes… —masculló Emmett.

—Vaya un granuja con suerte… —dijo Demetri con una sonrisa irónica.

—Vamos —ordenó Edward—. Preparad vuestras armas. Jazper, tus nuevas obligaciones comenzaran inmediatamente.

Su amigo abrió la boca con la intención de preguntarle algo, pero cambió de idea. Todo el mundo se apresuró a obedecer.

Edward se encerró en sus aposentos privados. Con Jazper ya en su puesto, custodiando el portal de la niebla, cerró los ojos y se imaginó el palacio de Aro. En cuestión de segundos estuvo dentro de los muros que había visualizado en su mente. Sólo que aquellos muros estaban desnudos, desprovistos de pedrerías o decoración alguna. Frunció el ceño.

Volutas de niebla se alzaban hacia la bóveda de cristal. Mientras se trasladaba flotando a la sala contigua, vio lo que parecían cristales de nieve desparramados por el suelo. Eran esos cristales los que producían la niebla. Se agacho para examinarlos, lamentando no poder tocarlos y sentir su frialdad. ¿Por qué no se derretían?

Frunció el ceño mientras se incorporaba. Al contrario que en la primera, los seres humanos abundaban en aquella sala. Nadie lo vio, porque para ellos era como la misma niebla; estaba allí y no estaba al mismo tiempo. Podía observarlo todo, peo sin tocar nada.

Algunos de los invasores entraban y salían, portando armas como las que Felix le había dibujado. A la espalda llevaban contenedores de forma redonda con un único tubo en la parte superior. Los hombres que no estaban armados portaban extraños picos que habría podido diseñar el propio Hefesto, dios del fuego. Clavaban aquellos picos en las paredes y arrancaban las piedras preciosas. ¿Dónde habían adquirido esos seres humanos aquellas herramientas dignas de los dioses?

Si hubiera sido un hombre menos frio, se habría metamorfoseado en dragón, de la furia que lo embargaba… Vio a una mujer vampira entrar en la habitación y relamerse los labios mientras recorría con la mirada a los humanos, un hilillo de sangre le corría por la barbilla, señal de que acababa de alimentarse. Se detuvo para hablar con uno de los hombres.

—Dile a tu jefe que ya hemos hecho todo lo que se nos pidió —pronunció la vampira en una lengua de humanos, al tiempo que le acariciaba la mejilla con un dedo—. Estamos listos para recibir nuestra recompensa.

Su interlocutor se removió nervioso, pálido, pero al final asintió.

—Ya casi los tenemos.

—No tardéis mucho. Ya sabes que siempre podríamos saciar nuestro apetito con vosotros —y después de relamerse los labios una vez más, en un gesto que hizo estremecerse al humano, se marchó con la misma tranquilidad con que había entrado. Su largo vestido blanco flotaba detrás de ella en sensuales pliegues.

Edward contemplaba asombrado la escena. ¿Vampiros y humanos auxiliándose mutuamente? Inconcebible. Perplejo, recorrió con la mirada el resto de la cámara. Secciones de las paredes y el suelo estaban ennegrecidas por el humo y el fuego. En una esquina yacía el cadáver desmadejado de un dragón. Eleazar, uno de los más feroces guerreros de Aro. Una película blanca lo cubría de la cabeza a los pies. Tenía numerosas heridas, pero no sangraba.

¿Qué clase de arma podía destruir a una criatura tan poderosa? Los vampiros eran fuertes, sí. Y los humanos, decididos. Pero ni juntos eran capaces de asaltar un palacio lleno de dragones. Loco de furia, Edward no pudo evitar estirar una mano hacia el cuello de uno de aquellos canallas… pero sus dedos se cerraron sobre el aire.

Ahora sí que estaba seguro de que no podría enviar a su ejército contra aquellos hombres sin averiguar antes que clase de armas poseían.

Registro el resto del palacio. No encontró señal alguna de Aro, ni del resto de sus hombres. ¿Habrían corrido la misma suerte que Eleazar? ¿O acaso habían huido del palacio?

Dejando todas aquellas sin contestar, regreso a su cámara. Respuestas; quería respuestas. Respuestas que, según sospechaba, podría tener Isabella. Pero si esperaba conseguir algo de ella, necesitaría conservar la concentración, mantenerse frio, distante. Insensible.

Despiadado.

Sólo deseó no sentirse tan lleno de vida cada vez que pensaba en ella. Tan vital…

Se arrancaría su imagen de la cabeza. Aquella gloriosa melena que se derramaba en cascada sobre sus hombros. Aquellos ojos de un verde más vibrante que el mar. Desterraría de sus oídos el sonido de su dulce voz.

Pero en lugar de expulsarla de su pensamiento, lo único que consiguió fue arraigarla aún más.

No tuvo ninguna dificultad en verse a sí mismo acostándola en su cama y desnudándola lentamente… Se imaginó separando sus dulces muslos, deleitándose con la tersura de su piel antes de hundirse profundamente en ella. Casi podía escuchar sus gemidos de arrebato y placer…

El deseo se tradujo en una densa esencia en las venas, su miembro endureció insoportablemente; casi gruño de dolor. Apretando la mandíbula, se quitó el medallón del cuello y lo sostuvo en la palma, frente a sí.

—Muéstrame a Isabella Swan —ordenó.

Los dos dragones gemelos empezaron a brillar. En cuestión de segundos, como si no pudieran contener un poder tan extraordinario, sendos rayos rojizos surgieron de sus ojos, creando un círculo de luz. Dentro del círculo, el aire crepitaba y lanzaba chispas.

Y la imagen de Isabella se formo en su centro.

En aquel instante, los sentidos de Edward volvieron a la vida. Seguía sin comprender como una simple mirada podía obrar aquel efecto. Isabella yacía en una cama pequeña y tenía los ojos cerrados. Se había recogido la melena en lo alto de la cabeza, descuidadamente. Estaba muy pálida y tenía manchas de barro en la nariz y en la frente.

Llevaba la misma camisa sucia. Una especia de tubo estaba conectado a su brazo, parcialmente cubierto por una fina sábana blanca. Dos humanos se acercaron a la cama.

Edward frunció el ceño; el abrumador instinto de posesión había vuelto.

—Parece que la morfina está funcionando —dijo el hombre de pelo oscuro y voz de barítono.

—No sólo es la morfina; le he dado tres sedantes distintos. Estará dormida durante horas.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella?

—Lo que ella quiera que hagamos —se rio el otro—. Representaremos el papel de anfitriones solícitos.

—Deberíamos matarla y acabar de una vez con todo esto.

—No necesitamos la atención que provocaría su desaparición… sobre todo cuando su hermano ya está desparecido.

—No renunciara a buscar a Jacob. Eso es evidente.

—Que lo busque todo lo que quiera. Nunca lo encontrará.

El hombre de pelo oscuro estiro una mano y delineo con un dedo la mejilla de Isabella. No se despertó, pero murmuro algo ininteligible entre dientes.

—Qué bonita es…

Un ronco y amenazador rugido broto de la garganta de Edward.

—Pues mantén las manos quietas. Ya sabes que al jefe no le gustaría —le recordó su interlocutor—. Vamos. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Los dos humanos se marcharon… gracias a lo cual salvaron la vida. La imagen de Isabella empezó a desvanecerse. Reacio, Edward volvió a colgarse el medallón.

Pronto. Muy pronto estaría de nuevo con ella.

* * *

.

Gracias por sus rr, me encanta leerlos y saber que les gusta esta historia, ya saben es una adaptación , lo digo porque por ahí estaban preguntando. nos leemos pronto, se les quiere cuídense.


	11. Chapter 11

**ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MIA, ES UNA ADAPTACION LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA SRA. E. MEYER Y LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL ES DE G. SHOWALTER.**

.

.

Capítulo 9:

.

.

—Por fin en casa —suspiró Isabella mientras dejaba las llaves y el bolso sobre la pequeña mesa del vestíbulo. Se dirigió al dormitorio, con el sonido de las bocinas de los coches resonando en los oídos.

No estaba de buen humor.

Había pasado la última semana con los Argonautas. Aunque se habían mostrado amables y solícitos con ella, no habían podido aportarle pista alguna sobre el paradero de su hermano. Y ella tampoco había encontrado nada. Cada día lo había llamado a su móvil y a su apartamento; no había contestado. Tampoco había tenido suerte investigando el vuelo que lo habría sacado de Brasil. Eso si acaso había llegado a subirse a un avión…

Finalmente se dio por vencida y allí estaba, aunque lo cierto era que no sabía qué hacer. ¿Denunciar la desaparición en los Estados Unidos, como ya había hecho en Brasil? ¿Contratar a un detective privado? Soltando otro suspiro, reviso los mensajes del teléfono; tenía tres nuevos, todos de su madre.

A continuación llamo a su madre.

— ¿Diga?

—Hola, mamá.

—Isabella Marie Swan; mi identificador de llamadas me dice que estas llamando desde casa… —lo dio en tono acusador.

—Llegue anoche.

—No sabía que Brasil anduviera tan mal de tecnología moderna.

— ¿De que estas hablando?

—De teléfonos, Isabella. Ignoraba que no hubiera teléfonos en Brasil.

Isabella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Te deje mensajes…

—Ni una sola vez pude hablar directamente con mi única hija. Ni una. Y ya sabes lo mucho que se preocupa tu tía.

— ¿Es Isabella? —se oyó una voz al fondo. Su «preocupada» tía Marie estaría probablemente acechando detrás de su madre, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Las dos hermanas habían estado viviendo juntas durante los cinco últimos años. Eran polos opuestos, pero por alguna razón se las arreglaban para complementarse perfectamente. Su madre lo planificaba siempre todo y le encantaba meterse a arreglar los problemas de los demás. Marie era un espíritu libre que causaba precisamente los problemas.

—Sí, es Isabella —dijo su madre—. Ha llamado para decirnos que está viva y que no la han secuestrado en la selva, como tú temías.

— ¿Cómo yo temía? —se rio Marie—. ¡Ja!

— ¿Cómo estas mamá? —la salud de su madre se había resentido últimamente. Había adelgazado y estaba cansada. Todavía no sabían cuál era el origen de aquella fatiga.

—Bien.

—Déjame hablar con ella —pidió Marie—. ¿Qué? ¿Tuviste suerte?

—Yo no quiero oír eso —se oyó gruñir a su madre al fondo.

Automáticamente, Isabella abrió la boca para responder que sí, que había conocido a un sexy guerrero tatuado y que había estado a punto de darle todo lo que una mujer podía dar a un hombre… Pero no le dijo nada de eso. Los sueños, o los espejismos, o lo que fuera que Edward había sido, no contaban en la estimación de Marie.

Durante aquella última semana, había tenido oportunidad de reflexionar a fondo sobre la experiencia de Atlantis. Y siempre había llegado a la misma conclusión; nada de todo aquello había sido real. No podía haberlo sido.

—No —respondió, procurando disimular su decepción.

— ¿Te pusiste el conjunto que te compré?

Se refería a la falda corta de leopardo, con la camiseta ajustada y escotada a juego.

—No tuve oportunidad.

—A los hombres les vuelven locos esas cosas, cariño. Son como los peces. Sólo tienes que ponerles el cebo adecuado.

Su madre reclamó entonces el teléfono.

—No te permitiré que le des lecciones de seducción a mi hija —acto seguido se dirigió a Isabella—; ¿Qué tal le va a Jacob? ¿Está comiendo lo suficiente? Nunca come bien cuando se marcha a esas expediciones suyas.

Con cada palabra, Isabella experimentó una punzada de terror.

— ¿No has hablado con él? —inquirió—. ¿No te ha llamado?

—Bueno, no —respondió su madre—. Pero ha vuelto, ¿no?

— Eh, yo… — ¿qué podía decirle? ¿Qué no sabía si había estado comiendo bien porque hacía semanas que no lo veía?

— ¿Qué pasa, Isabella? —le preguntó su madre, preocupada—. Hiciste este viaje precisamente para ver a tu hermano… ¿y ahora me dices que no sabes como esta?

— ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con el hombre que nos ha llamado? —se oyó la voz de Marie al fondo. Isabella sabía que tenía que estar pegada al hombro de su madre.

— ¿Qué hombre? ¿Cuándo?

—Hace una semana, alguien llamó preguntando por Jacob —explico su madre—. Me preguntó si sabíamos algo de él, si sabíamos dónde estaba. Isabella, ¿Qué pasa? Me estas preocupando…

Decirle o no decirle la verdad… Quería muchísimo a su madre y detestaba darle motivos de preocupación. Y sin embargo, como madre Jacob, Rene tenía derecho a saber que su hijo había desaparecido. El golpe sería terrible.

Decidió que se lo diría, pero no por teléfono. Esperaría unos días a ver si para entonces había averiguado algo nuevo.

—Bueno, ya sabes que a Jacob le gustan demasiado los donuts… —le dijo evasiva. Y no mentía—. Puedo asegurarte casi al cien por cien que no está comiendo bien —era verdad. Nunca lo hacía.

— ¿Así que está bien? ¿No le pasa nada? —inquirió su madre, aliviada.

—Si le hubiera pasado algo, te lo habría dicho, ¿no?

—Tu siempre has sido sincera conmigo —repuso su madre en tono orgulloso, antes de chasquear los labios—. Te juro que tu hermano es como el anuncio andante de una enfermedad de corazón. Quizá le mande unos pastelillos de soja. Con FedEx. ¿Sabes si FedEx trabaja en Brasil?

—No en el corazón de la jungla.

—Tendrá que pasar por su hotel en algún momento, ¿no?

Isabella se froto la sien.

—Lo siento mamá, pero tengo que dejarte.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No me has contado nada de tu viaje. ¿Hiciste compras? ¿Visitaste a los nativos? Tengo entendido que andan por ahí… —se interrumpió, escandalizada—, desnudos.

—No, no los he visto. Y es una pena, porque le había prometido a la tía Marie que les haría fotos…

—Hablando de Marie, quiere saber si le has traído algún regalo.

—No es verdad… —protestó su tía.

—Os visitaré dentro de unos días y os pondré al tanto de todo. Palabra de honor.

—Pero…

—Adiós. Os quiero —cortó la comunicación. Esa vez había ganado una buena reprimenda. Se imaginaba ya lo que le diría su madre en el futuro, cada vez que necesitara un favor; « ¿Te acuerdas de cuando me colgaste el teléfono? Estuve llorando durante días».

Marcó el último número. Su amiga Alice dirigía el departamento de reservas de una importante compañía aérea, e Isabella le preguntó si en su base de datos figuraba el nombre de Jacob. No figuraba, pero eso tampoco significaba nada; era posible que hubiera tomado un vuelo privado.

Negándose a darse por vencida, recogió sus llaves y su cartera, metió en el bolso su spray de defensa personal y abandonó el apartamento. Tomó el metro rumbo a Upper East Side. Necesitaba encontrar a su hermano, o al menos cerciorarse de que se encontraba bien, de que no le había pasado nada. Jacob siempre había estado a su lado, desde que era pequeña. La había cuidado, la había consolado y reconfortado cuando murió su padre…

«Dios mío, por favor; que Jacob este en casa, por favor…», rezaba como un mantra al son del traqueteo del vagón. Si estaba, podrían pasar el resto del día junto. Quizá cenar en Joe Shanghai, en Chinatown, su restaurante favorito.

Un cuarto de hora después entraba en el vestíbulo del edificio de apartamentos. Jacob no llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo allí. Isabella lo había visitado muy pocas veces, pero aun así el portero debió de reconocerla porque la dejo pasar sin preguntarle nada. Subió en el ascensor y llamó a la puerta.

Al ver que no habría, usó su copia de las llaves y entro. No hizo más que dar tres pasos y se quedó paralizada; la moqueta estaba llena de papeles y carpetas.

— ¿Jacob? —no se atrevió a pasar de la entrada.

No hubo respuesta.

Aunque sabía que lo más prudente era pedir ayuda primero, sacó su spray y se dedicó a inspeccionar hasta el último rincón del apartamento. La necesidad de saber dónde estaba Jacob se impuso a cualquier sentido de la precaución.

No había ningún intruso esperándola, pero tampoco había señal alguna de su hermano. Atravesó el salón y se quedó mirando una fotografía enmarcada en la que aparecían los dos en Central Park, sonrientes, bañados por la luz del sol. Su tía había tomado aquella foto varios meses atrás, un día en que decidieron salir a correr al parque. A los dos minutos de carrera, Marie se había detenido jadeando, demasiado cansada para continuar. Así que había hecho un descanso y ella había tomado la foto. El recuerdo le desgarró el corazón.

Una vez fuera del apartamento, se apoyó en la puerta que acababa de cerrar, abatida. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer a continuación ni de… De repente, un hombre pasó a su lado.

—Disculpe… —le dijo mientras una idea se abría paso en su cerebro. Forzando su mejor sonrisa, pregunto—. Vive usted en este edificio, ¿verdad?

—Sí. ¿Por qué?

— ¿Conoce a Jacob Swan?

—Sí. Y usted…

—Es mi hermano. Lo estoy buscando y me estaba preguntando si usted lo habría visto…

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa. Incluso le tendió la mano.

—Tú eres Isabella. Te he reconocido por la foto que Jacob tiene en la oficina. Creía que eras más joven.

— ¿En la oficina? ¿Trabaja usted para Argonautas?

—Yo y la mayoría de los que vivimos en este edificio. Pertenece a la empresa —se interrumpió, frunciendo el ceño—. Desgraciadamente, hace semanas que no veo a Jacob. Ni aquí ni en el trabajo.

—¿Sabe usted si ha podido estar en contacto con alguien?

—Bueno, Tanya, de la puerta 402, le ha estado recogiendo la correspondencia… La vi esta misma mañana. Aún sigue aquí —le susurró, como si fuera un vergonzoso secreto—. Argonautas no puede deshacerse de ella. Legalmente, al menos.

Isabella le dio las gracias y se marchó. Minutos después estaba llamando a la puerta de Tanya.

—Ya voy, ya voy… —gritó una voz ronca.

Momentos después, se abrió la puerta y apareció una mujer flaca y arrugada, envuelta en un albornoz blanco. Se movía con un andador.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

—Me llamo Isabella Swan. Estoy buscando a mi hermano y quería saber si se había puesto recientemente en contacto con usted.

—Su hermana, ¿eh? Esos listillos nunca me hablaron de una hermana. Tendrá que enseñarme alguna identificación.

Isabella sacó de la cartera un documento de identificación con foto incluida. La mujer mayor asintió satisfecha.

—Hace tiempo que no veo a Jacob. Tengo su correspondencia; se le había estado acumulando en el buzón. Me encargó que se la recogiera. Creo recordar que debería haber vuelto la semana pasada.

—Si no le importa, me gustaría llevarme esa correspondencia.

—Espere un momento. Todavía ando recuperándome de una operación de cadera y me cuesta un poco moverme —se volvió lentamente y desapareció en el pasillo. Cuando volvió, llevaba un paquete de sobres de diferentes tamaños y colores—. Aquí tiene —apoyó una mano en el andador y le entregó el paquete con la otra.

—Muchas gracias.

Isabella se apresuró a revisar el contenido. No vio nada que le llamara la atención y se lo guardó en el bolso. Ya lo examinaría con mayor detenimiento cuando estuviera en casa.

Algo más animada, abandonó el edificio. Pero su humor no duró demasiado, porque muy pronto tuvo la inequívoca sensación de que alguien la estaba observando. Miró por encima del hombro y no detectó nada fuera de lo normal. Después de todo lo que había sucedido con Jacob, sin embargo, no intentó convencerse de que se trataba de una jugada de su imaginación. Aceleró el paso y metió una mano en el bolso para cerrarla cobre su spray de gas.

En lugar de dirigirse directamente a casa, se detuvo en una cafetería, una tienda de recuerdos y una panadería, en un intento por pasar desapercibida entre la multitud. Para cuando se sintió mínimamente segura, comenzaba a ocultarse el sol.

Ya noche, entró en su edificio de apartamentos. « ¿En qué lío me he metido?», se preguntó una vez dentro, mientras cerraba todas las ventanas. En aquel instante se le antojaba tan absurdo su antiguo gusto por el peligro y la aventura… Decididamente, había escarmentado.

Exhausta mental y físicamente, dejó su bolso sobre la mesilla y se sentó ante su escritorio. Encendió el ordenador y revisó su correo electrónico. Cuando vio que tenía un mensaje de Jacob, sonrió de oreja a oreja y se apresuró a abrirlo.

_Hola, Isabella._

_ Estoy bien. Encontré una pista y tenía que seguirla. Perdona la nota, pero es que no tengo tiempo para llamarte. Probablemente estaré fuera de contacto durante un tiempo._

_ Te quiere,_

_ Jacob._

Mientras leía el mensaje, la sonrisa se borró de sus labios. Debería haberse sentido aliviada. Después de todo, eso era lo que había querido; saber algo de Jacob. Pero si había tenido tiempo de escribirle un mensaje… ¿Cómo no lo había tenido para llamarla?

Con esa pregunta flotando en su mente, se quedó en ropa interior, se sirvió una copa de vino y se tendió en la cama. Luego se puso a revisar meticulosamente la correspondencia de su hermano. En su mayor parte era publicidad, con algunas facturas.

Acto seguido reviso sus cartas, y cuál no sería su asombro cuando descubrió una postal de su padre… ¡Su padre! ¿Cómo podía ser? Un hombre que había muerto muchos años atrás, después de una larga batalla contra la leucemia. Confusa, sacudió la cabeza y leyó la carta.

_Isabella Marie:_

_ No puede venir a verte como planeaba. Algo me ha retrasado. Volveré a ponerme en contacto contigo. No te preocupes. Estaré bien._

_ Te quiere:_

_ Papá._

Aquella era la letra de Jacob, de modo que tenía que tratarse de una especie de código. ¿Era posible que otra persona le hubiera enviado un falso e-mail? Quizá había sido la misma persona que había «retrasado» a Jacob. ¿Pero por qué se había retrasado? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

¿Y dónde estaba ahora?

Examino el matasellos. De Florida, una semana atrás. Muchas cosas podían haber sucedido en una semana. Jacob le decía que no se preocupara, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba preocupada. ¿Y la pista? ¿Debería volver a Brasil?

Bueno, ciertamente no podía hacerlo esa noche… En su estado actual, lo mejor que podía hacer era descansar. La luz de la luna entraba en el dormitorio y el aroma de las velas perfumadas impregnaba el aire, relajándola. Suspiró profundamente y dejó a un lado la correspondencia. Luego cerró los ojos y se recostó en la montaña de cojines, mientras se preguntaba por lo que haría a continuación. Si Edward estuviera allí, con ella…

«Edward no es real», se recordó. Contra su voluntad, su imagen asaltó de pronto su mente. Con su rostro duro, de rasgos angulosos, que irradiaba tanta virilidad…

Desde el primer momento en que lo vio, debería haber adivinado que era como el producto ideal de sus más alocadas fantasías. Los hombres reales no eran como él. Los hombres reales no eran ni tan feroces ni tan salvajes, y sus besos no sabían a fuego, a pasión, a excitación…

Los hombres reales no la perseguían ni amenazaban con matarla, para luego acariciarla con exquisita ternura…

Aquel recuerdo en particular la hizo estremecerse, hasta que evocó un último detalle sobre Edward. Los hombres reales no admitían tan alegremente ser unos asesinos.

Su confesión la había sobresaltado. Pero también le había provocado una inesperada punzada de compasión, porque aunque Edward había afirmado que todo lo había hecho por propia voluntad, que nadie lo había obligado a matar, ella había creído distinguir un fondo de desesperación en su mirada. Había vislumbrado un interminable sufrimiento. En aquel preciso instante, la esperanza había estado completamente ausente de sus ojos.

Y ningún hombre debería vivir sin esperanza.

Rodo a un lado, abrazándose a un cojín. «Olvídate de Edward y descansa», se ordenó. Solamente debería importarle Jacob. Quizá la clave para encontrarlo se le presentara sola, al día siguiente, después de una buena noche de sueno…

¿Pero cómo habría podido prever que aquella clave se presentaría en la forma y figura de un hombre de casi dos metros y más de cien kilos de peso?

.

* * *

.

Gracias por leer y por sus rr. Se les quiere. ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACION, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA SRA. E. MEYER Y LA HISTORIA ES DE G. SHOWALTER.**

.

.

Capítulo 10

.

.

Plantado al pie de su cama, Edward miraba fijamente a Isabella.

Estaba rodeada por una multitud de colores. Como fondo, una sábana rosa; encima, una manta verde esmeralda. Y la cascada de rizos rojos que se derramaba sobre la almohada. La vista resultaba embriagadora. Dormía placida, lánguidamente, con una expresión dulce e inocente. Desde el instante en que la vio, su único pensamiento había sido poseerla, fundirse con ella. Como ansiaba estirar una mano y acariciar la blanca tersura de su piel, hundir los dedos en la sedosa nube de su pelo…

Quizá debería cumplir con su juramento en aquel preciso momento, reflexionó, terminar sencillamente con aquella extraña fascinación que ejercía sobre él. Pero no. Era un estratega. Quedaban demasiadas cosas por aclarar, demasiados misterios. Necesitaba saber más sobre aquellos invasores humanos y sus armas. Sólo entonces sería capaz su ejército de reconquistar el palacio de Aro.

Edward había pasado varias horas buscando a Isabella. Dado que ningún habitante de Atlantis podía sobrevivir mucho tiempo en la superficie, debería apresurarse ahora que ya la había encontrado; cada minuto era precioso.

No era así.

Continuaba observándola, embebiéndose con aquella visión. Llevaba una fina camisa blanca que le dejaba los hombros al descubierto, brillantes bajo la luz de la luna… y que delineaban claramente el dibujo de sus senos. Sus pezones formaban círculos de sombra que anhelaba acariciar con la lengua. Su pecho se alzaba y bajaba lentamente. Cuanto más la miraba, más hambriento y desesperado se volvía por ella.

¿Cómo sería sentir su pulso bajo sus palmas? ¿Sería lento y suave? ¿O acelerado y errático? Su propio pulso ardía de vitalidad, bombeando la sangre a su miembro dolorosamente endurecido.

«Yo no quiero hacer daño a esta mujer», se dijo. «Lo que quiero es disfrutar de cada instante en su presencia». Sacudió la cabeza, consternado por aquellos pensamientos.

Durante tanto tiempo había sido fiel a su juramento de muerte y destrucción, que no sabía qué hacer con aquellos recién adquiridos deseos; deseos que no habían desparecido con la distancia que se había abierto entre ambos.

Deseos que podían desviar a un hombre del camino que había elegido, zarandearlo y llenarlo de remordimientos.

Isabella murmuró algo entre dientes antes de soltar un dulce, delicado gemido. ¿Qué estaría sonando? Habría mentido si hubiera negado que ansiaba que soñara con él. Aquella mujer lo fascinaba en tantos aspectos… Su resolución. Su valentía al desafiarlo, cuando pocos hombres se habrían atrevido a ello.

Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Isabella si se tendía en aquel momento a su lado, en la cama. Si se dedicaba a desnudarla y a saborear cada centímetro de su piel tersa y dorada… hasta hundirse profundamente en la caliente humedad de su sexo.

Aparto bruscamente la mirada. «Te estas poniendo en ridículo. Distánciate de la situación. Conserva la cordura», se ordenó. Aquella mujer representaba una amenaza todavía mayor que un ejército. Había penetrado en la niebla y destruido completamente su sentido del orden. Había violado sus más íntimos pensamientos, había ignorado sus órdenes y lo había engatusado con su belleza.

Y, sin embargo, aún seguía viva. Quizá debería acostarse con ella. Para luego olvidarla como había hecho con sus otras amantes.

«Sí. Tomarla como has tomado a las otras; primitiva, salvaje, rápidamente». Era un buen plan. Pero… con aquella mujer, Edward quería una fusión lenta, dulce. Tierna. Como su beso.

Si no lograba sustraer su mente a su poder, acabaría cometiendo una locura.

Mientras paseaba la mirada por el dormitorio, llamaron su atención las cortinas de las ventanas, una sinfonía de colores cada una; rosas, amarillos, azules, verdes… Un arcoíris. Un espejo ocupaba toda una pared. Otro estaba pintado con dibujos de flores blancas y ramas de vid, con pámpanos verdes y uvas rojas. Si, Isabella era una mujer que disfrutaba de la sensualidad de la vida. Con cosas que él también había disfrutado en su momento.

«Isabella, Isabella, Isabella». Su mente recitaba su nombre como una letanía. Tal vez si pudiera saborearla un poco más, lograría quitársela de la cabeza sin tener que llegar al extremo de acostarse con ella. Porque acostarse con ella sería un gesto demasiado íntimo. Un beso sería suficiente para satisfacerlo, pero no para destruirlo…

«Mentiroso. Aquel último beso te dejo secuelas. No puedes permitirte nada», se decía. Y sin embargo, se sorprendió a si mismo acercándose a la cama. Obligado por una fuerza mayor que la de su voluntad, se inclinó para aspirar su erótica fragancia. Cerró los ojos mientras se embebía de su dulzura.

Perdida en sus sueños, Isabella se aproximó instintivamente a él, como si hubiera sentido su presencia y la buscara…

Pero Edward sabía que, si se hubiera despertado en aquel preciso momento, habría luchado contra él. No sabiendo que otra cosa hacer, pronunció un conjuro destinado a relajarla y tranquilizarla en aquellos primeros y fundamentales segundos.

Se incorporó nada más terminar.

—Isabella —dijo en tono suave—. Despierta.

Estaba decidido a interrogarla. Nada más.

—Mmmm… —se removió en la cama sin llegar a abrir los ojos, enredándose en las sabanas.

—Isabella. Tenemos que hablar.

Abrió lentamente los parpados. Y esbozó una dulce, adormilada sonrisa.

— ¿Edward?

Al sonido de su nombre en sus labios, la garganta se le secó de repente. Fue incapaz de seguir hablando.

—Estas aquí —ampliando su sonrisa, Isabella estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza—. ¿Estoy soñando? —susurró. De repente frunció levemente el ceño—. No, esto no parece un sueño.

—No lo es —repuso Edward con voz ronca. El color de sus ojos era mucho más hermoso que cualquier otro que hubiera conocido.

— ¿Así que eres real? —le preguntó, sin demostrar temor alguno.

Edward asintió, recordándose que era su hechizo el responsable de aquella languidez. Era irracional, lo sabía, pero habría matado por que hubiera sido él el causante de aquella reacción, y no su conjuro.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Tengo que hacerte unas preguntas.

—Me alegro que hayas venido.

—Necesito el medallón, Isabella. ¿Dónde está?

Se lo quedó mirando durante unos segundos, adormilada. Luego le echó los brazos al cuello y lo acercó hacia sí, hasta que quedaron nariz contra nariz.

—Las preguntas después. Ahora bésame.

Un traicionero fuego lo arraso de la cabeza a los pies. Había querido relajarla, no excitarla. Por todos los dioses, le había lanzado aquel conjuro precisamente para evitar tocarla… ¡y ahora ella misma le estaba pidiendo que lo hiciera!

—Suéltame —le pidió en tono suave.

—No quiero —se puso a juguetear con el vello que asomaba por el cuello de su camisa, tentándolo con la mirada—. Todas estas noches he soñado con aquel beso que me diste… Es lo único de mi vida que me ha hecho sentirme completa, realizada… y quiero más —de repente frunció el ceño—. No sé por qué te he dicho eso, yo… ¿Cómo es que no te tengo miedo?

«Me merezco que me den una paliza», se recriminó Edward, pero de todas formas bajó la cabeza. Aquella confesión lo había cautivado, encadenado. Nada podía hacer contra aquella atracción. En cualquier momento cesarían los efectos del conjuro, y ella lo rechazaría, se apartaría bruscamente. Pero hasta entonces…

—Abre la boca —le ordenó.

Isabella obedeció de inmediato. Edward exploró entonces el dulce interior de su boca; su ronco gemido se mezcló con el suspiro de ella. Era como una mezcla de sabores; cálida, deliciosa, hipnótica. Un sabor que solamente había experimentado en una ocasión antes, la primera vez que se besaron. Y quería saborear aquella maravilla hasta cansarse.

Isabella se aferró a su camisa, demandándole silenciosamente que no se detuviera. Casi se avergonzó de que estuviera reaccionando de una manera tan abierta y desinhibida. Con cuanta desesperación ansiaba hundirse en su interior y poseerla de todas las maneras imaginables…

Se colocó encima de ella, tal y como había imaginado y sonado unos segundos antes. Podía sentir la dulce presión de sus senos contra su duro pecho. Además de la fina camisa, llevaba una diminuta braga. Era sin duda la criatura más erótica y sensual del mundo. Maldijo aquellas mínimas barreras que estorbaban el contacto de la piel contra la piel.

Isabella enredó de pronto una pierna en su cintura, apretándose contra él. Edward soltó un suspiro de exquisito placer; sabía que debería apartarse, concentrarse en interrogarla. No tenía mucho tiempo, porque ya había empezado a sentir los debilitadores efectos de su salida de Atlantis.

Pero no podía detenerse. Se sentía impotente. Desesperado.

Tenía que poseer aquella mujer.

El deseo que sentía por ella era peligroso, prohibido, pero el tiempo parecía correr ajeno a la realidad, y Edward se permitió sentir en lugar de pensar. Mientras lo hacía, todas aquellas cosas que siempre había despreciado se convirtieron en sus mayores aliados. La ternura. La pasión. La ardiente carne femenina que lo tentaba. La embriaguez de su dulce fragancia…

Como si ella hubiera podido leerle el pensamiento y discernir sus necesidades, empezó a succionarle con fuerza la lengua, a mordisquearle los labios… Y Edward la dejó hacer. De haberse detenido, habría sido capaz de suplicarle de rodillas que continuara…

Deslizó una mano todo a lo largo de su cuerpo, recorriendo la aterciopelada tersura de su piel; primero todo a lo largo de la espalda, luego por la dulce redondez de su trasero. Isabella gimió, y acto seguido él deslizó los dedos entre sus piernas, por encima de la braga, sintiendo su húmedo calor…

—Me encanta que me toques —susurró ella mientras los dedos de Edward le acariciaban un pezón, por debajo de la camisa—. Es tan maravilloso…

Edward saboreó aquellas palabras mientras le lamia el cuello, apretando su erección contra el punzante corazón de su deseo. Sus alientos se mezclaban, sus gemidos se volvían más roncos; señal de que ambos necesitaban más.

—Te quiero desnuda.

—Sí, sí.

Impaciente por contemplarla, le abrió la camisa. Isabella ni siquiera se estremeció; arqueó la espalda, ofreciéndose a él. En silencio, le estaba diciendo que hiciera con ella lo que quisiera. Sus senos quedaron al descubierto, revelando unos pezones rosados, duros, excitados. A la luz de la luna, su vientre levemente redondeado tenía un brillo cremoso, con una diminuta joya relampagueando en su ombligo.

Se detuvo para tocar la piedra.

— ¿Qué es esto?

Isabella se humedeció los labios.

—Un piercing.

Nunca había oído aquella palabra, pero dio las gracias al cielo por aquel hallazgo. La sensual visión de una joya engastada en su vientre casi acabó con él. Tensos los músculos, inclino la cabeza y se la lamio.

Isabella perdió el aliento y se estremeció de placer.

—Eres la criatura más bella que existe sobre la tierra…

Se miraron. Ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero entonces él la tomó de la barbilla y la beso de nuevo. Luego, mientras con una mano continuaba acariciándole la joya, trazó un sendero de besos todo a lo largo de su hombro y de su cuello, antes de pasar a sus senos.

Isabella se arqueó contra él, permitiéndole que le lamiera y succionara los pezones a placer, ávido. Quería saborearla por entero, toda al mismo tiempo; su vientre, sus pezones, su sexo…

— ¿Edward?

— ¿Mmmm? —aunque su cuerpo lo urgía a terminar lo que habían empezado, continuó saboreándola.

—Quiero que seas mío. En cuerpo y alma.

Se quedó inmóvil mirándola, pensando que debía de haber oído mal. Ninguna de las mujeres con las que había estado le había dicho nunca nada parecido. Quizá las había abandonado sin darles oportunidad a que se lo dijeran. O quizá le habían demostrado la misma indiferencia que el les había demostrado a ellas.

—Dime que es lo que quieres hacerme —la voz le salió ronca, estrangulada.

—Quiero darte placer —sus ojos brillaban como llamas color turquesa.

— ¿Cómo?

—Besándote como tú me has besado a mí. Tocándote como tú me estas tocando.

— ¿Dónde? —no podía evitar preguntarle. Necesitaba escuchar las palabras.

—Por todas partes.

— ¿Aquí? —deslizando una mano dentro de la braga, sintió la suavidad de su vello… y hundió dos dedos en su sedosa humedad.

— ¡Dios mío, si! —gritó. Con los ojos cerrados, fue al encuentro de sus dedos—. Esto me hace sentir… oh, Dios mío…

— ¿Quieres tocarme tu así, mi dulce Isabella…? ¿Entre las piernas?

—Sí. Oh, sí —soltó una ronca exclamación al tiempo que deslizaba las manos bajo su camisa, a lo largo de los tatuajes que cubrían su pecho. La sensación de sus tetillas endureciéndose bajo sus palmas la hizo estremecerse de la cabeza a los pies.

El placer era insoportable. El pulgar de Edward encontró su clítoris y empezó a acariciarlo. Perdida en la magia de aquellas sensaciones, Isabella se aferró a sus brazos. Estaba tan cerca… Ya casi estaba llegando…

—Verte así —le susurró—, tocarte así… me mas placer del que me merezco.

Su beso le robó el aire de los pulmones. La besaba como un hombre besaba a una mujer justo antes de hundirse en su cuerpo. La besaba como ella necesitaba que la besaran.

Isabella enredó las piernas en torno a su cintura y la tomó de las nalgas.

—Ansío tanto hacerte mía… —pronunció Edward con los dientes apretados, sin dejar de acariciarla.

Algo caliente y salvaje explotó en el interior de Isabella. A partir de ese momento, todo se aceleró para ambos. Él quería hacerla suya, pero ella lo necesitaba. Lo agarró del pelo, manteniéndolo cautivo, mientras profundizaba el beso. Otros hombres la habían besado, pero aquella era la primera vez que había sentido que la besaban con todo el cuerpo. Era la primera vez que un hombre la hacía sentirse como si constituyera para el su único universo…

Su dura erección empujaba contra su muslo. La necesidad que tenía Isabella de sentirla en su interior, de fundirse con su cuerpo, le consumía el corazón y el alma.

—Estas tan duro… Te deseo, Edward —aquellas palabras parecieron surgir de un secreto lugar de su ser; la parte más sincera de su persona, la parte que no podía negar, aun sabiendo que debía hacerlo—. Hazme el amor.

—Yo… —un residuo de razón penetro en la conciencia de Edward. No podía hacer el amor con aquella mujer. Hacerlo y luego matarla sobrepasaría en vileza a cualquier otra cosa que hubiera hecho en el pasado.

Isabella le deslizó la punta de la lengua por el cuello, la barbilla…

—Quiero hacer el amor contigo cada noche… —siguió un beso—. Así —un mordisqueo—. Y así.

«Cada noche». Lo único que no podía darle. Tenía una misión que cumplir. Y, por mucho que le pesara, tocar y saborear a aquella mujer no tenía nada que ver con esa misión. Torturado por la culpa, se apartó bruscamente para levantarse de la cama. Permaneció de pie, mirándola, esforzándose por mantener el control… y fracasando. Todavía podía paladear su sabor en los labios.

Isabella tenía las mejillas levemente ruborizadas. La luz de la luna resaltaba el húmedo brillo de sus labios, tentándolo a que los saboreara una vez más. Sabía que volver con ella sería una absoluta locura. Y sin embargo, cada instinto que poseía le gritaba que aquella mujer era suya. Que le pertenecía y que podía convertirse en la única razón de su existencia. Que aquella conquista podía transformarse en su más alta victoria.

Pero incluso mientras su mente se veía asaltada por todos aquellos pensamientos… los rechazó.

Aro se había enamorado de una mujer. Muchos años atrás, su antiguo mentor había tomado a un dragón-mujer como compañera. Ella lo había ablandado, lo había tornado mucho menos precavido con la niebla, menos rápido a la hora de matar.

Y, a esas alturas, era muy probable que aquella laxitud le hubiera acarreado la muerte, o algo peor. En aquel mismo momento, Aro podía estar encerrado en cualquier parte. O torturado por alguien deseoso de arrancarle sus conocimientos, su poder sobre la niebla…

Edward no podía correr ese mismo riesgo. Ablandarse podía significar la destrucción de Atlantis.

Experimento una punzada de irritación por lo que no podía tener, por lo que no debería desear. ¿Cómo era posible que una simple caricia de Isabella pudiera reducirlo a un simple amasijo de sensaciones? Estar con ella le había permitido vislumbrar, para su desgracia, todo aquello que echaba de menos en su vida. Calor, amor. La huida de la oscuridad.

Permitirse a sí mismo conocer la dulce alegría de perderse en sus brazos, en su cuerpo, supondría la destrucción de todo aquello que tanto le había costado construir. Aquella mujer era vida y era luz, mientras que él era muerte y tinieblas.

—Debemos detenernos —tuvo que arrancarse las palabras del pecho. Para ello necesitó de toda su fuerza, de toda su resolución.

—No. No te detengas —se sentó lentamente en la cama, frunciendo el ceño. Le pesaban los parpados de sueño, todavía relajada por el conjuro que le había lanzado—. Quiero que me hagas el amor. Necesito que me hagas el amor. Estoy a punto de tener un orgasmo…

—Cúbrete —le ordenó, en tono aún más duro que antes. Sabía que, si no lo hacía pronto, acabaría suplicándole que se desnudara del todo.

Al ver que no se daba prisa en obedecer, se inclinó sobre ella para cerrarle la camisa, cuidadoso de no tocarle la piel. Ya había sobrepasado el umbral de su resistencia, y un solo contacto más… Ignoraba si su fuerza de voluntad se había debilitado tanto por su alejamiento de Atlantis o por la propia Isabella. El sudor le corría por la frente mientras le cerraba las solapas de la blusa.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —inquirió ella bajando la mirada a sus manos, viendo la misma imagen que él; sus manos morenas contrastando con su piel cremosa. Su fuerza contrastando con su feminidad.

Edward se apartó por fin, sin responder.

Parpadeo varias veces, asombrada. Sacudió la cabeza. La pasión todavía ofuscaba sus sentidos. Sentía dolor… le dolía, sí. Al principio se había dicho a si misma que Edward no era nada más que otro producto de su imaginación, pero en el fondo había sabido la verdad. Y la sabía ahora. Era real; estaba allí, con ella.

Le había prometido que la encontraría. Y lo había hecho.

Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda. Ignoraba como había podido convencerse de que aquellas horas pasadas con él en Atlantis no habían sido más que un sueño. En cualquier caso, aquello no importaba ahora. Lo único que importaba era que él estaba allí y que la deseaba… tanto como ella a él.

Recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada. Llevaba el mismo pantalón de cuero negro que la primera vez, pero con una camiseta negra y ajustada que le delineaba cada musculo.

Mientras lo contemplaba, la serena laxitud que antes había experimentado empezó a desvanecerse. Un rayo de luna iluminaba el rostro de Edward, arrancando un reflejo a sus ojos dorados. ¿Dorados? Recordaba que, en Atlantis, había tenido los ojos azules. De un azul hielo.

En este momento, en cambio, eran de un cálido castaño dorado que traslucía un placer contenido, sí, pero también un secreto dolor que no pudo por menos que conmoverla.

Para su sorpresa, sin embargo, vio que de repente se endurecía su expresión. Y que sus ojos volvían a adquirir su primitivo color azul claro, cristalino. Helado.

—Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas, Isabella. Cuando termines de cubrirte, empezaremos.

Allí estaba ella, entregándose por completo a pesar de todo, y el… El rechazo le dolió profundamente.

—Hazlo ya —ordenó Edward, tensando la mandíbula.

La relajación iba desapareciendo por momentos. Aquel era el hombre que había amenazado con matarla. Que le había dado caza y la había encerrado. No era el hombre que la había abrazado tiernamente. Que la había besado con tanta pasión…

— ¿Edward?

—Cúbrete con la sábana.

Alzo la mirada al cielo, como suplicando una intervención divina. ¡Que se cubriera de una vez!

—Edward… —repitió, ignorando su orden.

— ¿Si, Isabella?

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —era una pregunta estúpida, pero era la única que se le ocurría.

—Te dije que vendría por ti, y he venido.

— ¿Por qué? —tragó saliva.

Por toda respuesta, Edward se sacó una pequeña daga de la cintura del pantalón y se la puso en el cuello. El contacto fue leve, no lo suficiente para hacerle una herida, pero la impresión fue la misma; Isabella perdió el aliento y se puso a gimotear.

—Vamos a tener que charlar —Edward arqueó una ceja—. Tú y yo.

—Sé que no has hecho todo este viaje para hablar —replicó. Y tampoco para hacerle el amor. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que quería de ella?

—Por ahora, lo único que quiero de ti es una simple conversación —la hoja permaneció en el aire durante un segundo más, hasta que volvió a enfundarla—. No te olvides de lo peligroso que soy.

Esforzándose por dominar su temblor, Isabella se levantó rápidamente; la manta y la sábana cayeron a sus pies. Edward se quedó dónde estaba, como si no tuviera nada que temer de ella.

Tenía su bolso encima de la mesilla. Decidida, sacó su spray sin la menor vacilación y le roció los ojos con el gas. Con su rugido resonando en los oídos, abandono la habitación a toda prisa.

.

.

* * *

Se que no tengo perdón, pero en mi defensa alego que mi laptop se murió y apenas hace unos días me la entregaron, espero les haya gustado el capitulo.


	13. Chapter 13

Esto es una adaptación nada es mío los personajes son de la Sra. Meyer y la historia es de Gena Showalter.

Capitulo 11

.

.

Todo había sucedido en cuestión de segundos.

Tan pronto atravesaba Isabella el salón a la carrera como al momento siguiente Edward ya la había derribado. Cayeron los dos sobre el sofá. Como consecuencia del impacto, se quedó sin respiración.

Edward le dio la vuelta y le inmovilizó las manos por encima de la cabeza. Al parecer, era su posición favorita. Isabella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para asustarse.

—Mi alma te pertenece, tu alma me pertenece —recitó con voz extraña, hipnótica. Tenía los parpados rojos e hinchados, pero mientras la observaba, desapareció todo resto de gas toxico.

¿Qué estás haciendo? —se sentía cada vez más mareada.

—Estaremos atados el uno al otro —continuó él—. De esta luna hasta la siguiente. Entonces quedaremos libres.

Isabella podía sentir la sangre alborotándose en sus venas como si fuera una extraña y oscura esencia. Retazos de pensamientos invadieron su mente, imágenes inmóviles en blanco y negro; imágenes del terror de un niño y de la búsqueda de un amor nunca encontrado. Imágenes de desolación y de una última y definitiva renuncia a los sentimientos, a las emociones.

El niño era Edward.

Se encontraba en el margen de una visión, contemplando el escenario de una masacre. Hombres, mujeres y niños yacían encharcados en su propia sangre. Edward se arrodilló frente a uno de los niños; era una niña pequeña. Su largo cabello negro formaba un río de tinta alrededor de su rostro y de sus hombros, mezclándose con la sangre que manaba del cuello. Llevaba un vestido de color azul zafiro que se le había enredado a la cintura. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero había una promesa de belleza en sus finos y delicados rasgos.

Delicadamente, Edward le bajó el vestido hasta los tobillos. De rodillas, alzó la mirada a la bóveda de cristal. Descargo un puñetazo en el suelo y gritó, soltó una especie de aullido más animal que humano.

Isabella quiso llorar. Se sorprendió a si misma estirando las manos, intentando abrazar al niño. Pero apenas había empezado a moverse cuando volvió a la realidad. Edward seguía cerniéndose sobre ella.

—Acabo de encadenarte a mí —pronunció satisfecho—. Durante un día, no te separaras de mí. No tendrás escapatoria.

—Eso no es posible…

— ¿Ah, no? ¿No puedes hablar mi lenguaje? ¿Acaso no he viajado hasta aquí, Belly Belsy? —añadió en tono suave.

Se había quedado sin aliento.

— ¿Cómo es que conoces ese nombre?

—Tu padre te llamaba así.

—Sí, pero… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—He visto dentro de tu mente —respondió sin más antes de levantarse. Ella se desplazó hasta el extremo más alejado del sofá—. Ve a tu habitación y vístete. Ponte algo que te cubra de la cabeza a los pies. Tenemos mucho que hablar y poco tiempo.

—No pienso moverme.

Edward entrecerró los ojos.

—Entonces yo mismo te cambiaré.

Con esa amenaza resonando en sus oídos, Isabella saltó del sofá y se dirigió a la habitación. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta con llave y corrió a la ventana. Levantó el cristal y se disponía a salir… cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía. Se lo impedía un muro invisible.

Enferma de frustración, pateó y golpeó aquella invisible pantalla, pero no pudo romperla. Finalmente, jadeando, se dio por vencida. ¿Cómo se atrevía Edward a hacerle eso? ¿Qué le había dicho? Le había lanzado un conjuro por el cual la encadenaba a él. Increíble…

De repente llamaron con fuerza a la puerta.

—Tienes cinco minutos para vestirte. Si tardas más, entraré.

Isabella no dudaba de que lo haría, aunque tuviera que tirar la puerta abajo. Soltando una amarga carcajada, se sentó en el alfeizar y apoyo la cabeza en el marco de la ventana.

¿Cómo es posible que el niño desvalido que había visto en su imaginación se hubiera convertido en un hombre tan implacable?

No quería creer que aquellos flashes de la vida de Edward que había visto eran reales; sin embargo, él había adivinado el nombre con que solía llamarla su padre… Y es era información que no había compartido con nadie. La niñez de Edward, aquellas cosas que había visto… habían sucedido.

No le gustaba saber que antaño había tenido una familia. No le gustaba saber que había sufrido terriblemente por la muerte de sus seres queridos. Saber todo eso le hacía desear consolarlo, protegerlo. Permanecer a su lado.

—No quiero cambiarme mientras tú sigas en mi casa —gritó—. No confió en ti.

—Eso no importa. Harás lo que te he ordenado. «O yo lo hare por ti»; Isaballa terminó mentalmente la frase. Se acercó al aparador y se despojó de la camisa. Rápidamente se puso un sencillo suéter de cuello largo y un pantalón gris.

Cuando estuvo completamente vestida y calzada, se detuvo. « ¿Que voy a hacer ahora?», se preguntó. Saldría de la habitación y se comportaría de manera civilizada. Respondería sinceramente a sus preguntas. Y después Edward se marcharía, tal y como había aparecido.

Ciertamente, había tenido oportunidad de herirla, de hacerle daño; mientras dormía, mientras se besaban. De repente un estremecimiento de placer la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, y frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera deseándolo después de todo lo que le había hecho?

Ya mínimamente sobrepuesta, abrió la puerta. Edward esperaba apoyado en la pared del fondo. Su expresión era tan fría e implacable como siempre. Sus ojos parecían auténticos trozos de hielo.

—Así está mejor —sentencio, contemplando su atuendo.

—Vamos al salón —propuso ella. No quería tener una cama cerca cuando hablaran.

Sin esperar su respuesta, se dirigió hacia allí. Ocupó el único sillón que había, para que no pudiera sentarse a su lado.

Edward tomo asiento en el sofá, lejos de ella.

— ¿Dónde está el medallón, Isabella?

Al parecer había llegado la hora de las confesiones.

—Yo, eh… lo perdí.

— ¿Qué? —rugió, levantándose de un salto.

—Que lo perdí.

Edward volvió a dejarse caer en el sofá y se pasó una mano por la cara.

—Explícate.

—Cuando volví a atravesar la niebla, se me soltó del cuello —se encogió de hombros—. Luego lo estuve buscando en vano.

—Si me estás diciendo esto porque quieres quedarte con el medallón, yo…

—Registra la casa, si quieres —lo interrumpió.

Edward se la quedó mirando pensativo. Luego asintió con la cabeza, como si acabara de tomar una importante decisión.

—Vamos a hacer un pequeño viaje, Isabella.

—No lo creo.

—Iremos a la cueva. No nos quedaremos mucho tiempo.

Se quedó pálida, estremecida. ¿Pretendería llevársela consigo a Atlantis? ¿Para dejarla encerrada allí?

—Ni se te ocurra discutir —le advirtió él, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento—. Yo debo ir. Y por lo tanto, tú también. Recuerda que estamos ligados.

—Pero Atlantis…

—No es allí donde te llevo. Sólo quiero visitar la cueva.

Isabella se relajó; parecía que le estaba diciendo la verdad. «Otro viaje a Brasil no me vendría mal», pensó, recordando la postal que Jacob le había enviado desde Florida. Podría llevarse la foto, algo que no había hecho la última vez, internarse en la ciudad y preguntar a la gente si lo había visto. Porque fuera cual fuera la pista que Jacob había encontrado, lo que había hecho en Florida debía de haberle mandado de vuelta nuevamente a Brasil. Era allí donde estaba el portal, y era el portal lo que Jacob había estado buscando.

—Si te acompaño… ¿me ayudaras a encontrar a mi hermano?

— ¿No sabes dónde está?

—No, y lo he buscado. Sus colaboradores no lo han visto. No está en casa. Ni siquiera llamó a mama, cuando lo hace habitualmente. Alguien me envió un e-mail supuestamente suyo. Pero yo sé que no lo era porque en el buzón encontré una postal suya, con matasellos de Florida, diciéndome que se encontraba en problemas. ¡Es todo tan confuso! La única gente que sabe que lo estoy buscando son sus colaboradores, pero ellos también lo están buscando, así que no entiendo por qué habrían de impedírmelo… Yo sólo quiero encontrar a mi hermano sano y salvo.

Un brillo culpable asomo a los ojos de Edward.

—Yo no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. Pero tienes mi palabra de honor de que, mientras esté aquí, te ayudaré a encontrarlo.

—Gracias —repuso ella en tono suave, lo que no entendía era por qué se sentía culpable…

Edward se levantó y le tendió la mano.

— ¿Nos marchamos ya? —inquirió ella.

—Sí.

—Pero necesito llamar a la agencia de viajes, tengo que…

—Sólo tienes que tomarme la mano.

Parpadeo varias veces con expresión confusa, antes de levantarse del sillón.

—Sólo dame unos segundos para… —corrió al armario y saco un álbum de fotos. Después de extraer la fotografía y guardársela en un bolsillo, se apresuró a volver con Edward. Le tomo la mano—. Ya estoy lista.

—Cierra los ojos —su profunda voz resultaba hipnótica.

— ¿Por qué?

—Haz lo que te digo.

—Primero dime por qué.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Lo que vamos a hacer va a ser un poco… movido.

—Ya. Bueno, eso no es tan malo, ¿verdad? —cerro los ojos. Transcurrió un segundo y no sucedió nada. ¿Qué está pasando?—. ¿Puedo mirar ya?

—Aun no —su voz era tensa. Le apretaba la mano con fuerza—. En este momento no puedo ejercer un pleno uso de mis poderes, así que el viaje se prolongara más de lo habitual.

¿Viaje? ¿Y por qué no tenía pleno uso de sus poderes?

—Ya puedes mirar —le dijo Edward varios segundos después.

Isabella abrió los ojos y se quedó sin aliento. Desnudas y rocosas paredes la rodeaban. Podía oírse un goteo constante, fantasmal. Una densa niebla helada los envolvía. Hacía mucho frio; de repente se alegró de haberse puesto pantalones.

Todo era oscuro. La única luz procedía del propio Edward; a través de la camisa, sus tatuajes brillaban tanto que habrían podido iluminar un estadio entero de futbol…

— ¿Cómo has podido hacer eso? —le pregunto ella, admirada—. ¿Cómo has podido traernos aquí tan rápidamente, sin dar un solo paso.

—Soy un hijo de los dioses —le dijo, como si eso lo explicara todo—. No te muevas de aquí.

Tampoco pensaba hacerlo. No tenía la menor intención de internarse en la niebla.

Edward se dedicó a explorar la caverna, tenso y alerta, con sus músculos dibujándose claramente a través de la ropa. Isabella no pudo evitar recordar la sensación de aquel cuerpo bajo sus dedos. Se le hizo la boca agua. Sí, aquel hombre rezumaba peligro y aventura por todos los poros. Era demasiado amenazador, demasiado imprevisible, y también demasiado poderoso. Le había prometido que la ayudaría a encontrar a su hermano mientras estuviera a su lado, y ella confiaba en él.

Porque si alguien podía encontrar a Jacob… ese era Edward.

Vio que intentaba apartar una rama baja… sin conseguirlo, porque sus manos la atravesaron. Como si fuera un fantasma. Se quedó atónita, contemplando todo con los ojos muy abiertos. Luego se volvió hacia la pared más cercana y deslizó una mano por su rugosa superficie. Para su sorpresa, sus dedos desaparecieron dentro de la roca.

—Somos fantasmas —exclamó.

—Sólo mientras estemos aquí —le aseguro él.

Saber que no estaba condenada a ser para siempre un fantasma la tranquilizó un tanto. Estaba acostumbrada a las experiencias novedosas. La mayor parte de las veces, tenía que esforzarse por buscarlas. Pero, con Edward, ese tipo de cosas parecían surgir naturalmente; cosas extrañas para las que era imposible que estuviera preparada. Aquel hombre era la aventura personificada.

— ¿Estás buscando el medallón? —le preguntó.

Se hizo un largo y denso silencio. Obviamente, no quería contestar.

— ¿Y bien? —insistió ella.

—Debo encontrarlo.

¿Qué tendría aquel colgante? Ella misma había sentido su extraño, incuestionable poder.

—Tú lo quieres, y Jacob también. Aparte de servir para abrir la puerta de tu cámara… ¿Qué es lo que lo convierte en algo tan valioso?

—Los medallones de dragón son creaciones de Hefestos, el herrero de los dioses, y cada uno otorga un poder especial a su dueño, como viajar en el tiempo o el don de la invisibilidad. Además, permite abrir las puertas de todas las cámaras de cualquier palacio de dragones… como tu misma tuviste ocasión de experimentar —añadió secamente.

—Si hubiera sabido que tenía todos esos poderes, habría intentado no perderlo —le confesó—. Vaya, viajar en el tiempo… Precisamente mis novelas favoritas tratan de viajes en el tiempo. Siempre he pensado que sería maravilloso poder viajar a la Edad Media…

—Si hubieras conocido todos los poderes del medallón, no habrías vivido lo suficiente para poder viajar en el tiempo.

Eso ponía ciertamente las cosas en su justa perspectiva, pensó Isabella.

—Supongo por tanto que no debería preguntarte cuales son los poderes de tu medallón…

—No, no deberías. Ni tú ni los demás moradores de la superficie deberíais conocer siquiera la existencia de los medallones.

Isabella suspiró.

—Jacob encontró un antiguo texto, el _Libro de Ra-Dracus_. Así fue como llegó a saber de su existencia. Y del portal que comunicaba con Atlantis.

Edward se volvió para mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Nunca había oído hablar de ese libro. ¿Qué más decía?

—Jacob no me contó gran cosa. Sí me comentó que el libro explicaba las distintas maneras de derrotar a las criaturas de las que hablaba. Pero no me dio más detalles, lo siento.

—Tengo que ver ese libro —«debo destruirlo», añadió Edward para sus adentros.

—Poco después de que lo encontrara… —abrió los brazos, impotente — alguien se lo robó.

Edward se froto el cuello al tiempo que se arrodillaba frente a un montículo de barro.

—Los Atlantes son seres peligrosos. Más fuetes que vuestra gente y mucho más letales. Es por eso por lo que no entiendo que los moradores de la superficie se empeñen tanto en invadirnos. Todos aquellos que lo intentan, perecen inevitablemente. Cada vez.

—Yo no —le recordó Isabella en tono suave.

Edward giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia ella por segunda vez. Hubo un silencio.

—No —pronunció al fin—. Tu no —y continuo mirándola fijamente, hasta que la hizo sentirse incomoda. Un brillo de deseo ardía en sus ojos; parecía abrasarla con la mirada—. ¿Dónde encontró tu hermano el libro?

—En Grecia. En el templo de Erinis —chasqueó los dedos al recordar el lugar exacto.

—Erinis, la diosa que castiga la deslealtad —frunció el ceño—. Una diosa menor. No entiendo por qué ella o sus seguidoras habrían de poseer un libro así. Un libro que detalla las formas de derrotarnos.

—Quizá quería castigar a los habitantes de Atlantis. Por desleales —aventuró Isabella.

—Nosotros no somos desleales a nadie. Nunca lo hemos sido —replicó, airado.

—Tranquilo, no te pongas así…

—Tampoco intentamos conquistar la superficie. Servimos fielmente a nuestros dioses. Jamás hemos hecho nada que merezca un castigo.

—Bueno, eso no es exactamente cierto —aunque se había prometido a si misma no volver a sacar el tema, no pudo evitarlo; conocía bien la leyenda—. Evidentemente, hicisteis algo. Vuestra ciudad se hundió en el mar.

—Nos ocultamos en el mar. Nadie nos creó deliberadamente. Nuestro origen data del momento en que Zeus corto… —se interrumpió por un momento—. Su hombría a su padre, y la sangre de Cronos se derramo sobre la tierra. Él quería crear a los hombres, pero nosotros fuimos los primeros en nacer. Aunque propiamente Zeus era nuestro hermano, nos tenía miedo, así que nos prohibió que habitáramos en la tierra. Pero nosotros no fuimos desleales con nadie.

— ¿Tú naciste de la sangre de un dios? —le pregunto Isabella, curiosa.

—No —respondió Edward—. Mis padres me engendraron a la manera tradicional. Fueron mis antepasados los que nacieron de la sangre de un dios.

Apretó los labios, terco, e Isabella supo sin lugar a dudas que no iba a sonsacarle más información.

Sus padres estaban muertos, eso lo sabía por sus visiones, y una vez más sintió lastima por él. Lástima porque había sido el quien los había descubierto. Lástima porque los habían asesinado con una crueldad que le daba escalofríos de sólo recordarlo. Sabía lo muy terrible que era perder a un ser querido.

—Tu hermano —dijo Edward, cambiando de tema—. Dijiste que llevaba desaparecido varias semanas.

La mención de Jacob le sirvió de frio recordatorio del motivo por el que estaba allí.

—No ha pasado por casa. Tampoco me ha llamado, y eso sí que es extraño.

—Esos hombres que lo estaban buscando en la jungla… ¿es posible que estuvieran también interesados en su medallón?

—Bueno, si… El intento de robo que te mencione era anterior…

—Quizá deberías contarme todo lo que sucedió. Antes y después de que escaparas de Atlantis.

Isabella le contó todo lo que sabía, sin omitir ningún detalle.

—Esos hombres… —dijo él—. Los Argonautas que te encontraron en la jungla… ¿crees que serían capaces de hacer daño a tu hermano con tal de conseguir el medallón?

—Espero que no, pero…

Edward se preguntó cuanta gente estaría implicada en aquella compleja red de misterios… que parecía complicarse más cada vez que Isabella abría la boca.

—Ojalá pudiera encontrarlos y hablar con ellos —se incorporó—. El medallón no está aquí. Ya he registrado hasta el último rincón de la cueva.

—Yo no te mentí —le aseguro ella—. Lo perdí en la niebla.

Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo con gesto frustrado. Una vez más, no sabía si creer o no a Isabella. Sus razones le parecían puras, honestas; el deseo de buscar y proteger a su hermano. Y sin embargo, era demasiada casualidad que hubiera perdido el medallón…

Seguía allí de pie, batallando consigo mismo, cuando sus tatuajes iluminaron un objeto oscuro. Lo había visto de pasada durante su búsqueda, pero lo había ignorado. Se agacho para estudiarlo. Era el arma de Isabella. De la misma clase que las de los humanos que habían conquistado el palacio de Aro.

— ¿Por qué traías esto? —le preguntó.

— ¿La pistola? —cerró la distancia que los separaba y se arrodilló a su lado.

—Una pistola —repitió. No conocía la palabra—. ¿Por qué la traías? —le preguntó de nuevo.

—Para protegerme. La compré en Manaos.

— ¿Cómo funciona? Si no recuerdo mal, intentaste herirme con ella, pero no sucedió nada.

—El tambor estaba vacío. Si hubiera estado lleno, habría disparado balas. Para eso hay que apretar el gatillo. Las balas te habrían causado heridas. Incluso la muerte.

Intrigado, examinó el arma con mayor curiosidad.

—Me gustaría verla funcionar. Si te la entrego… ¿me ensenaras?

—No tengo balas.

—Consíguelas.

— ¿Dónde?

—Lo dejaremos para más adelante, entonces. Cuando volvamos a tu casa, conseguirás esas balas y me ensenaras como funciona esto.

—De acuerdo —aceptó, aunque no estaba muy segura de que quisiera enseñarle cómo funcionaba una pistola—. Por cierto, ¿Cómo vamos a llevárnosla a casa? Ni siquiera podemos recogerla. Somos fantasmas.

Edward acercó las manos al arma y cerró los ojos. Transcurrieron unos segundos. Arrugas de tensión se dibujaron en su rostro. Su tez dorada palideció.

Isabella no pronunció el menor sonido; ni siquiera se movió. No sabía que estaba haciendo, pero se resistía a interrumpirlo.

Finalmente, vio que soltaba el aliento y abría los ojos. Acto seguido, recogió el arma sin mayor problema.

— ¿Cómo has hecho eso? —exclamó, asombrada. Recibió la pistola de sus manos y se la guardó en la cintura del pantalón.

Edward ignoró su pregunta.

—Vamos —se dirigió a la entrada—. Quiero encontrar a esos Argonautas.

—Ellos también tienen armas como ésta —le advirtió—. Yo los vi.

—Ni siquiera sabrán que estamos aquí. Somos fantasmas, ¿recuerdas?

Tuvieron que reptar para salir de la cueva. Una vez fuera, se incorporaron. El calor y la humedad de la jungla amenazaron con ahogarla. Enseguida reconoció los olores familiares; a rocío, a orquídeas, a tierra recién lavada por la lluvia.

— ¿Qué puede hacer uno para protegerse de una pistola? —le preguntó Edward, abriendo la marcha.

—Un chaleco antibalas. Es lo que usa la policía, al menos.

—Me gustaría conseguir uno de esos chalecos —comentó, pensativo.

—Quizá podamos comprarte uno por internet. Yo podría hacer la búsqueda…

De repente sintió que algo le rozaba la ropa. Era una fruta que había pasado volando delante de ella, para estrellarse en un árbol. Enseguida oyó una risa; no humana, pero de diversión en todo caso.

Dos proyectiles más volaron hacia Isabella. Edward se volvió rápidamente y se lanzó sobre ella para tirarla al suelo. Su peso amenazaba con aplastarla.

— ¡Esos malditos monos! —estalló ella furiosa—. Dijiste que nadie se daría cuenta de que estábamos aquí.

—Ah. ¿Ahora son los monos los que tienen la culpa? —aunque estaba serio, un brillo divertido asomaba a sus ojos dorados.

¿Dorados otra vez? La única ocasión en que sus ojos habían adquirido aquel color fue justo después de que la hubiera besado. Se preguntó qué sería lo que los hacia cambiar…

—Los animales pueden ver cosas que un ojo humano no puede distinguir —añadió.

— ¿Te estas riendo de mí?

—Tal vez.

—Lo que quiero saber es por qué no te han lanzado nada a ti.

—Supongo que porque saben que me habrían servido de merienda.

Le gustaba ese aspecto de Edward, tan divertido y juguetón. No pudo por menos que sonreírse.

De repente, Edward bajo la mirada a sus labios, y un brillo de deseo relampagueó en sus ojos. Toda traza de diversión desapareció de su rostro. La misma Isabella dejó de sonreír. Recuerdos de la última vez que se había colocado encima de ella asaltaron su mente… y lo deseó de nuevo.

Al mismo tiempo, ese descubrimiento la enfureció. ¿Cómo podía desear a un hombre así?

Debió de moverse, quizá incluso arquear las caderas, porque Edward soltó un profundo suspiro. Tenía los músculos en tensión.

Con un solo movimiento, se incorporó.

—Arriba —su tono era inexorable—. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

¿Perdiendo el tiempo? ¿Perdiendo el tiempo? Era el colmo…

Caminaron durante una hora entera. Evidentemente, el calor era el aliado de Edward, porque mientras que él tenía un aspecto fresco y descansado, como si hubiera salido de una clase de yoga, ella se sentía agotada, sucia y sudorosa. Pero era una fantasma, ¿no? ¿No se suponía que tenía que permanecer limpia e intocada por el ambiente exterior?

—Odio este lugar —masculló. Estaba cansada y sedienta. E irritada.

El culpable de aquel estado de ánimo se detuvo al fin.

—Aquí no hay Argonautas.

«No me digas, Sherlock», pensó Isabella.

—Yo te dije que estuvieron aquí, no que seguirían aquí…

—Te creo; hay huellas suyas por todas partes. ¿Conoces los nombres de los hombres que te ayudaron?

—Sí. Marco y Mike. Y Tyler.

—Necesito también sus apellidos.

—Lo siento —sacudió la cabeza—. No me lo dijeron, y yo tampoco se los pregunté.

Edward experimentó una punzada de decepción. Había confiado en encontrar a aquellos hombres, interrogarlos y conseguir al fin las respuestas que tanto necesitaba. Cuanto antes terminara con aquello, antes podría reconquistar el palacio de Aro… y antes su vida volvería a la normalidad. No más caos. No más deseos insaciables.

No más Isabella.

Frunció el ceño. Aquella mujer le estaba llevando al borde de la locura. Con la manera que tenia de moverse, de hablar, de mirarlo con aquella avidez en los ojos… Si, una avidez que era incapaz de disimular.

No quería desearlo, pero lo deseaba de todas maneras. Y mucho.

Y Edward la deseaba a su vez… de una forma ciertamente alarmante.

Nada más pronunciar el conjuro que la encadeno a él, había visto en su mente que era una mujer que huía de sus propios deseos. Al igual que Jacob, su hermano. Ambos habían sido testigos de la lenta enfermedad de su padre y de su muerte final. Isabella lo había querido mucho, y verlo morir había sido una experiencia tan dolorosa que se había retraído a un mundo de fantasía, imaginándose a sí misma en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera su casa. Imaginándose todo tipo de situaciones excitantes, toda clase de aventuras. Como incansable luchadora contra el crimen, como capitana pirata surcando los mares…, o como sirena que seducía a los hombres y los enloquecía de amor y placer. Esa última imagen era la que más le intrigaba…

Isabella había buscado la pasión, la aventura y todas aquellas cosas con las que había fantaseado en sueños, pero la vida no le había ofrecido nada de eso. Nada había estado a la altura de sus expectativas. Había vivido una larga serie de decepcionantes aventuras… hasta que se internó en la niebla. Sólo entonces encontró allí, en Atlantis, el gozo y la realización suprema que tanto había ansiado…

Por tanto, ¿Cómo podía pensar el en poner fin a aquella vida, cuando hacia tan poco que había empezado a ver realizados sus sueños? La pregunta lo acosaba porque conocía la respuesta; simplemente no podía aceptarlo.

Por mucho que quisiera que viviera Isabella… tenía que permanecer fiel a su juramento.

Suspiró. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo allí, y el tiempo era oro; sus poderes ya se estaban debilitando. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más sería capaz de aguantar.

—Volvamos a tu casa —le dijo a Isabella. Sin esperar su respuesta, la tomo de la mano.

—Espera, quiero ir a la ciudad y preguntar por Jacob… Es por eso por lo que me he traído su fotogra… —pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, se encontró de repente en su apartamento en Nueva York.


	14. Chapter 14

**Esto es una adaptación nada es mío los personajes son de la Sra. Meyer y la historia es de Gena Showalter.**

.

.

Capitulo 12

.

.

La mañana de Nueva York anunciaba su presencia con los rayos de sol que entraban a raudales por las ventanas del salón. Fuera, sonaban las bocinas de los coches.

—Tienes que dejar de transportarme de esta manera de un sitio a otro —le espetó a Edward—. Estoy a punto de sufrir un ataque cardiaco. Además, yo no quería marcharme todavía de Brasil. Quería que me llevaras a la ciudad para poder ensenar la foto de Jacob a la gente y preguntar si alguien lo había visto…

—No lo estimé necesario —repuso, soltándola. Estaba pálido. Arrugas de tensión y cansancio se dibujaban en su rostro.

«No lo estimé necesario», se repitió Isabella, burlona. ¿Y qué pasaba con lo que ella estimaba necesario? Frunciendo el ceño, se dirigió a la cocina guardó la pistola en un cajón y se sirvió un vaso de agua helada. Se lo bebió de golpe. Sólo después de beberse dos más, le ofreció uno a Edward.

— ¿No tienes otra cosa que no sea agua? ¿Algo que tenga sabor?

—Podría hacerte una limonada —propuso ella. Aunque no se lo merecía…

—Con eso bastará.

Saco varios limones de nevera y los exprimió. Luego vertió el zumo en un vaso añadió agua y el azúcar.

Edward recogió el vaso y bebió tentativamente. Contemplándolo, Isabella reconoció el instante exacto en que paladeo con delicia el sabor de la limonada. Agarraba el vaso con fuerza, pero a la vez con delicadeza. Mientras tragaba, su nuez subía y bajaba alternativamente.

Un estremecimiento de placer le recorrió la espalda, y tuvo que resistir el impulso de lanzarse a su cuello para besárselo y lamérselo… «Me he excitado sólo de verle la nuez a un hombre. ¿Se puede ser más patética?».

—Sabe a ambrosia —le comentó. Parecía haber recuperado el color. Reacio, dejó el vaso vacío sobre la encimera.

—No me importa hacerte más, si quieres…

—Si gracias —se apresuró a responder.

Si reaccionaba así a la limonada… ¿cómo reaccionaría al chocolate? ¿Tendría un orgasmo espontaneo? Ojalá hubiera tenido alguna barrita oculta por alguna parte… Pero se lo impedía su régimen.

Se bebió dos vasos seguidos de limonada. Todavía pidió un tercero, pero a Isabella se le habían acabado los limones. Su decepción resulto palpable.

—Me preguntaste antes por los poderes de mi medallón. Voy a ensenártelos ahora —le dijo—. Pero antes necesito conocer el apellido de tu hermano.

—Swan. Como el mío.

Edward arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Eso es normal aquí? ¿Compartir nombres?

—Sí. ¿Tú no compartes tu nombre con los otros miembros de tu familia?

—No. ¿Por qué habríamos de hacerlo? Somos individuos independientes y cada uno tiene el suyo.

— ¿De qué manera indicáis vuestra relación familiar?

—Por la afiliación a una casa, mi familia, por ejemplo, era la Casa Cullen —Edward se quitó el medallón. Mientras lo sostenía en la palma, empezó a brillar con una extraña luz rojiza. Potente, cegadora—. Muéstrame a Jacob Swan —pronunció.

Cuatro haces de color carmesí brotaron de los ojos de los pequeños dragones enlazados, formando un circulo en el aire que se fue ensanchando cada vez más. Isabella contempló fascinada como el aire comenzaba a cristalizarse.

De repente, la imagen de Jacob apareció en el centro del círculo. Isabella se quedó boquiabierta de asombro. Estaba sucio y sudoroso, cubierto de arañazos. Sangraba. Estaba pálido que se le transparentaban las venas de la cara. Iba vestido únicamente con unos tejanos rotos, manchados de barro.

Tenía cerrados los ojos y estaba acurrucado en el suelo. Temblaba. ¿De frio? ¿De fiebre? ¿De miedo? La habitación en la que se encontraba apenas contenía un camastro y una desvencijada mesilla.

Estiró una mano hacia la imagen mientras se cubría la boca con la otra. Al igual que le había ocurrido en la cueva, sus dedos la atravesaron como si fuera un espejismo.

—Jacob —pronunció con voz temblorosa—, ¿Dónde estás?

—No puede oírte —le dijo Edward.

—Jacob… —lo intentó de nuevo, decidida a llamar su atención de cualquier forma. ¿Cuándo habría comido por última vez? ¿Quién le habría hecho aquellos moratones y heridas? ¿Por qué estaba tan pálido?

— ¿Reconoces el lugar?

—No —Isabella sacudió la cabeza, sin apartar la mirada de la imagen—. ¿Y tú?

—Tampoco.

—Parece una habitación de motel. Encuéntralo —le suplicó, viendo horrorizada como su hermano se volvía hacia un lado… y un par de heridas sangrientas, simétricas, aparecían en su cuello. ¿Vampiros? ¿De Atlantis?—. Dijiste que lo encontrarías…

—Ojalá fuera tan fácil, Isabella.

Sólo entonces se volvió hacia él, lanzándole una mirada acusadora.

—A mí me encontraste.

—Estábamos conectados por el conjuro de la comprensión. Lo único que tuve que hacer fue seguir el rastro de mi propia magia. Con tu hermano, en cambio, nunca he tenido el menor contacto.

De repente, la imagen de una mujer se acercó a Jacob. Era la más bella Isabella había visto en su vida. Pequeña, delicada, con una melena rubia platino, rasgos de muñeca, piel de porcelana. Agachándose junto a él, lo sacudió suavemente de un hombro.

— ¿Quién es esa?

—Es Leah —respondió Edward, incrédulo—. La esposa de Aro.

—No me importa de quien sea esposa, mientras deje a mi hermano en paz… ¿Qué le está haciendo?

Con la misma rapidez con que apareció, la imagen se desvaneció por completo.

— ¿Qué haces? Quiero verlos…

—El medallón sólo me proporciona una visión por un corto periodo de tiempo. Y nunca la misma persona más de una vez.

No. ¡No! Se dominó para no ponerse a gritar, a dar patadas, a gimotear. A llorar.

—Devuélveme a Jacob.

—Ojalá pudiera, pero yo no conozco el mundo de la superficie.

—Has dicho que a mí sí que me encontraste porque estábamos conectados… Puedo darte alguna pertenencia de Jacob, una fotografía —al borde de la desesperación, se sacó la foto de Jacob del bolsillo y se la entregó—. Puedes conectar con esto y encontrarlo…

—No es así como funcionan mis poderes, Isabella —no había emoción alguna en su tono. Había vuelto el Edward indiferente, imperturbable, la parte de su ser que ella más detestaba. Sus ojos habían recuperado su color azul hielo. Hizo la foto a un lado.

—Tienes que ayudarme —una solitaria lagrima rodó por su mejilla. Aferrándose a su camisa, insistió—. Está enfermo. No sé cuánto tiempo más aguantará sin comida ni agua. Ni lo que esa mujer tiene planeado para el…

—Leah no le hará daño. Siempre ha sido una mujer dulce y cariñosa.

—Él me necesita.

—Te di mi palabra de que te ayudaría a encontrarlo mientras estuviera aquí. No dudes de ella.

—No dudo de que me ayudaras, Edward —repuso con voz quebrada. Se lo quedó mirando con los ojos anegados de lágrimas—. Es que no se si podremos llegar a tiempo para…

En aquel momento, Edward era perfectamente consciente de que Isabella no representaba para Atlantis ninguna amenaza. Sabía que ella sólo quería una cosa; volver a ver a su hermano sano y salvo. Sus emociones eran demasiado intensas. Reales.

Y se detestaba por ello porque no podía permitir que eso lo desviara de su misión. Podía odiar la clase de hombre en que se había convertido, la clase de hombre que era por voluntad propia, un asesino y un manipulador, pero eso no cambiaba nada.

Cuando Isabella descubriera que la estaba ayudando sólo para destruir a Jacob, y a ella también…

Se obligó a concentrarse en el asunto que tenía entre manos. ¿Por qué esta Leah con un humano? ¿Dónde lo estaría reteniendo? Aquella celda parecía una morada de superficie, y sin embargo, Jacob había sido mordido por un vampiro; un detalle que no pensaba contarle a Isabella.

La presencia del dragón mujer añadía una nueva complicación. ¿Era prisionera o carcelera? No, una mujer tan dulce y generosa como Leah nunca podría ser una buena carcelera… Por otro lado, Aro jamás habría consentido que la secuestraran. Antes habrían tenido que pasar por encima de su cadáver.

Nuevamente estaba siguiendo el mismo rumbo de pensamientos que tanto lo inquietaba. Disponía, como máximo, de un día más antes de que tuviera que volver, y hasta el momento había avanzado muy poco en sus pesquisas.

—La clave está en el medallón. Tengo que descubrir que ser humano podría estar especialmente interesado en poseerlo…

—No tiene por qué ser un humano —suspirando, Isabella se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la cocina—. Cualquiera de las criaturas de Atlantis podría usarlo para meterse en tu palacio y robarlo. Posees una cantidad infinita de joyas, de todas las clases y tamaños, ¿no?

Eso era exactamente lo que había estado haciendo aquellos humanos en el palacio de Aro; robar las joyas, utilizando extraños ingenios de los dioses para arrancarlas de los muros.

—Los Atlantes no tienen más que pedirnos las joyas para que las compartamos con ellos, no hay razón para robar nada.

—Sí que hay razón; pura codicia. Y yo sé que la codicia es algo inherente a todas las razas, divinas y humanas. Todos nuestros mitos y leyendas cuentan historias de ese tipo.

Esa vez fue Edward quien suspiró.

—Son los humanos los responsables, estoy seguro. Ahora mismo incluso están en el palacio de mi amigo, blandiendo extrañas armas.

— ¿Podrían los humanos haberse aliado con ese amigo tuyo?

—Nunca —Edward jamás se plantearía esa posibilidad—. Aro odia a los humanos tanto como yo. Jamás ayudaría a ninguno de ellos.

Isabella desvió la mirada, disimulando su expresión. Transcurrieron varios segundos hasta que volvió a hablar.

— ¿Tu odias a todos los humanos? —un rastro de dolor se traslucía en su voz.

—No a todos —admitió, reacio. Le gustaba, por ejemplo, una mujer pequeña y menuda, terriblemente inteligente. Con una sedosa melena roja y sensuales curvas.

Una mujer con la que anhelaba acostarse. Cada vez más.

—Bueno entonces… —dijo ella, irguiéndose—. Nos concentraremos en los humanos. Apostaría lo que fuera a que los que conquistaron ese palacio son los mismos sobre los que escribió Jacob. Los que intentaron quitarle el medallón. Los que le robaron su libro.

— ¿Escribió, dices? —repitió sorprendido—. Yo creía que te lo había contado.

—Y me lo contó, pero en su diario. ¿Te gustaría leerlo?

— ¿Dónde está?

—Te lo enseñaré —salió de la cocina y Edward la siguió de cerca.

Lo llevo por un corto y estrecho pasillo que olía a camomila. Entraron en su dormitorio y Edward sólo tuvo que lanzar una mirada a la cama para que se le encogiera el estómago. Isabella se detuvo ante el escritorio y recogió un bote de laca para el pelo.

— ¿Ves esto? Parece un simple bote de laca, ¿no? Pues mira —con movimientos rápidos y precisos, desenrosco la tapa y sacó una llave. Sus labios llenos, sensuales, dibujaron una deliciosa sonrisa.

Esa vez no se le encogió el estómago; más bien se le subió a la garganta. ¿Cómo una mujer podía ser tan sumamente bella?

Con gesto tan gracioso como elegante, Isabella se recogió un mechón detrás de la oreja. Luego se agacho para insertar la lleve debajo de la mesa.

—Llego un momento en que mi padre estaba demasiado enfermo para trabajar. Por eso nos mudamos de Forks a Nueva York, para que pudiéramos estar cerca del principal centro de oncología del país. El caso es que con el fin de pasar el rato y ganar al mismo tiempo algo de dinero, se dedicó a hacer muebles y venderlos. Este me lo fabricó especialmente para mí.

—Siento lo de su muerte.

—Gracias —repuso ella en tono suave—. Mi padre también le hizo uno a Jacob, aunque su compartimento secreto es diferente. De pequeños solíamos robarnos las cosas. Nos quitábamos los diarios. Por eso papa no hizo un mueble con un escondrijo secreto a cada uno, para que no pudiéramos robarnos nuestros tesoros.

La melancolía de su tono duro mucho después de que acabara de pronunciar las palabras. Edward estuvo a punto de arrodillarse ante ella para prometerle que nunca le haría el menor daño, a ella ni a su hermano… si se dignaba volver a sonreír. Pero se las arregló para dominar el impulso.

Dentro del compartimento secreto había un delgado libro negro encuadernado en piel. Isabella lo acarició con la punta de los dedos, mordiéndose el labio inferior, ante de entregárselo.

Edward lo hojeó, ceñudo. Mientras que su conjuro de la comprensión le permitía entender perfectamente el lenguaje de Isabella, no ocurría lo mismo con la escritura. Nunca le habían preocupado las opiniones que los demás pudieran tener de él, pero no quería que Isabella percibiera debilidad alguna en su persona. Quería que lo viera como un hombre fuerte y capaz; todo lo que una mujer pudiera desear.

Así que le devolvió el diario, diciéndole:

—Léelo tú por favor.

Agradecida, no hizo ningún comentario.

—Vayamos al salón. Estaremos más cómodos.

Una vez allí, se sentó en el sofá rojo, y Edward a su lado. Sabía que quizá debería haber ocupado el sillón, pero buscaba el contacto físico con ella y no veía razón alguna para reprimirse.

Le rozó un muslo con el suyo y advirtió que contenía el aliento, sobrecogida. ¿Pensaba rechazar aquel mínimo contacto? ¿Después de todo lo que se habían permitido? Apenas unas horas antes, aquella mujer lo había besado como si no pudiera vivir sin el sabor de su boca en los labios. Le había dejado que le lamiera los pezones, que le introdujera dos dedos en su sexo…

— ¿Tienes que pegarte tanto a mí? —le preguntó ella.

—Si —fue su única respuesta.

— ¿Quieres decirme por qué?

—No.

—No me gusta —insistió, separándose de él.

Pero Edward volvió a acercarse.

—Empieza a leer, anda.

Isabella se miró las unas y fingió un bostezo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? No tengo tiempo que perder. Empieza de una vez.

—Estoy esperando.

— ¿A qué? —arqueó las cejas.

—A que te muevas.

Ceñudo, Edward se quedó dónde estaba. Era una pequeña batalla de voluntades, pero no quería perderla. Y sin embargo… ¿le quedaba otro remedio? Muy a su pesar, se apartó ligeramente.

—Así está mejor —Isabella se recostó en los cojines y abrió el diario. Mientras acariciaba la primera página, una expresión de tristeza se dibujó en su rostro. Y empezó a leer.

Edward junto las manos detrás de la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Su melodiosa voz acariciaba sus oídos. Escucharla le trasmitía una extraña sensación de serenidad, como si pese a su tono triste, fuera al mismo tiempo la máxima expresión de la alegría, la risa y el amor. Y como si aquellas tres cosas estuvieran a su disposición y sólo tuviera que estirar una mano para tocarlas…

Pero sabía que eso era imposible; los guerreros como el estaban destinados a vagar solos. Era la única manera de mantener la cordura.

Un asesino como el requería un distanciamiento absoluto.

De repente, Isabella cerró el diario y se volvió para mirarlo. Edward permanecía pensativo, rascándose la barbilla.

—Dime otra vez donde robó tu hermano el medallón.

—En un festival benéfico organizado por los Argonautas.

Otra vez los Argonautas. Jacob lo había robado, y después habían estado a punto de robárselo a él… De repente se le ocurrió algo.

—Si tú sabias que alguien estaba detrás del medallón… ¿Por qué viajaste a Brasil?

— ¿No has escuchado el último pasaje? A Jacob le gustaba la aventura, el peligro. Y a mí también —alzo la barbilla desafiante.

Furioso, se inclinó hacia ella, hasta quedar nariz contra nariz; sus alientos se mezclaron en una única esencia. Exactamente lo mismo que quería para sus cuerpos. Fue precisamente eso lo que convirtió su furia en una nube de deseo.

La sangre de dragón le rugía en las venas, reclamándola. Suspirando por ella.

—Dime una cosa… ¿aún te sigue gustando el peligro? ¿La aventura? —le preguntó amenazador—. No lo niegues, porque yo sé que sí —añadió al ver que abría la boca para protestar—. Percibo esa necesidad dentro de ti. Puedo sentirla latiendo en tus venas ahora mismo…

Isabella tragó saliva, nerviosa. Edward podía leer la consternación en sus ojos, pero también el deseo; una tormenta de deseo. Aquella mujer nunca sería feliz llevando una vida normal, corriente. Necesitaba la aventura, necesitaba realizar sus más osadas fantasías. Y, aunque sabía que era algo irracional, quería ser el quien le ofreciera la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Bajó la mirada a sus labios. Y se sorprendió a si mismo cerrando la distancia que los separaba, hasta que sus bocas quedaron a unos pocos centímetros. Fue entonces cuando ella se levantó y le dio la espalda.

—Lo siento —se llevó una mano a los labios. Edward no había llegado a besarla, pero la sensación era casi la misma. De todas las cosas que él le había hecho sentir, esa era precisamente la que más temía; aquel abrazador deseo que le suscitaba.

Aquella necesidad que sentía por él, por su contacto, por sus caricias, que amenazaba con hacerle olvidar lo único que, en aquel momento, debería importarle: su hermano.

Pero…

Cuando más tiempo pasaba con Edward, más lograba distinguir, bajo su fría y dura coraza, el corazón del hombre vulnerable que era en realidad. Y la asustaba. Un deseo tan intenso rozaba la obsesión. Ningún hombre debería ser capaz de ejercer ese poder sobre ella. Ningún hombre debería ser capaz de ocupar hasta el último de sus pensamientos…

La mayor parte de las mujeres habrían soñado con tener un hombre tan fuerte y sensual a su lado. Una semana atrás, ella habría participado de aquel sueño. Pero, en aquel momento, se sentía demasiado expuesta. Demasiado vulnerable.

—No estoy preparada para esto —le dijo—. Ni para ti. La otra noche, en Atlantis, todo me pareció absurdo, surrealista. Esto, en cambio, no. Esto es real. Y no estoy preparada. Además, la oportunidad es la menos adecuada. Mi primera preocupación tiene que ser mi hermano. Y no… mis propios deseos.

Mientras ella le desgranaba las razones por las que no debería acostarse con él, Edward repasó mentalmente las razones por las que debería hacerlo. Y sólo una de ellas importaba. «Es mía», pensó. Sus instintos habían intentado advertírselo; se lo habían gritado, de hecho, la última vez que la beso. La innegable atracción que desde el principio había existido entre ellos no tenía trazas de desparecer; a esas alturas no le quedaba otro remedio que admitirlo. No olvidaría su juramento, desde luego, pero poseería a aquella mujer. Estaba decidido.

Se haría a sí mismo un favor, reflexionó, si la tomaba y se liberaba por fin de aquella creciente necesidad. Quiso abrazarla, pero se dominó. La poseería, sí, pero cuando fuera ella la que estuviera desesperada por hacer el amor con él. Cerró los puños. Gotas de sudor le perlaban la frente.

Necesitado de una distracción, se levantó y le quitó el diario de las manos. Isabella lo fulminó con la mirada. De repente, Edward dejó el librito en un cuenco y le prendió fuego… con la boca.

Le sorprendió ver lo rápidamente que se apagó el fuego; debería haber durado mucho más. Sus poderes debían estar debilitándose más de lo que había imaginado.

—Has escupido fuego… —exclamó Isabella, atónita—. Has lanzado fuego por la boca…

—Sí. Ya te dije que era un dragón.

—Ya, pero no esperaba que… —Edward era realmente un dragón. La mera idea resultaba cómica… o debería haber resultado cómica. Todo aquello debería haber resultado cómico; Atlantis, los portales de niebla, los dioses.

Sin embargo, aquel último detalle se le antojaba excesivo. Habría esperado que su cerebro le gritara: «esto es demasiado. Me niego a admitir más fantasías». Pero, para su sorpresa, su mente no reaccionó de esa manera. Al contrario.

Jugueteando con las puntas de su pelo, soltó un profundo suspiro. Cuando era niña, su padre le había leído un cuento cada noche. Su favorito había sido la historia de un príncipe que había rescatado a una princesa de un fiero dragón. A ella, en cambio, nunca le había gustado aquel cuento. Siempre habría querido que el dragón derrotara al príncipe enclenque para que la princesa pudiera montar en su lomo y surcar los cielos.

Y ahora tenía un dragón de verdad sentado a su lado, en su propia casa…

— ¿Qué más puedes hacer? —le preguntó con voz ronca.

Edward se limitó a arquear una ceja, irónico.

— ¿Y bien?

—Cuando estés preparada para escuchar la respuesta, quizá te lo diga. Hasta entonces… —se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, si no me hablas de tus habilidades, al menos dime por qué has quemado el diario de mi hermano. Yo tenía intención de devolvérselo.

—No puede quedar ningún recuerdo de Atlantis —mientras hablaba, sus ojos se tornaron nuevamente de un azul hielo, como el de la niebla que custodiaba—. Tenía que decidir entre destruirte a ti o el libro. Y no sé si me habré equivocado.

Isabella prefería el otro Edward, el Edward de los ojos color miel. El hombre que sabía estimular sus más osadas fantasías.

—Tienes que conseguir los chalecos —le dijo él, cruzando las manos sobre el pecho.

— ¿Qué chalecos?

—Los que me prometiste que comprarías en la cueva. Los que nos protegerán de sus armas.

Era cierto; se lo había prometido. Con un suspiro, se dirigió a su habitación y encendió el ordenador. Minutos después, con Edward todo el tiempo detrás de ella, apoyadas las manos en los brazos de su sillón, encontró un sitio web especializado en armas y otros equipos.

—Me gusta esto —dijo él—. El ordenador.

Teniéndolo tan cerca, le resultaba imposible concentrarse.

—Cada chaleco cuesta doscientos cincuenta dólares —le explicó, removiéndose en su asiento. Pensó que quizá debería conectar el aire acondicionado; de repente tenía la piel acalorada, ardiente—. ¿Quieres que compre uno?

— ¿Uno? No, quiero veinte. Ahora mismo.

— ¡Veinte! ¿De dónde sacaras el dinero?

—Tendrás que pagarlos tú.

«Por supuesto», se dijo irónica.

—Los querrás de tamaño extra grande, supongo —aquello iba a llamar la atención del FBI, estaba segura. Pero Edward quería los chalecos, y sus deseos eran órdenes. De todas formas, se estaban ayudando el uno al otro. Formaban un equipo.

Isabella pagó el encargo con su tarjeta de crédito. Pagó también doble tarifa para que recibieran los chalecos al día siguiente.

—Llegarán mañana por la mañana.

—Quiero visitar a los Argonautas. Después compraremos balas y me enseñaras a usarlas.

Parecía un dictador. Estúpidamente, se preguntó si se comportaría igual en la cama. Lo miró de reojo; no tenía la menor duda.

Tragando saliva, apagó el ordenador y giró el sillón para volverse hacia él.

— ¿Crees que ellos me ocultaron algo?

—Quizá sí. Y quizá no.

Con lo cual se quedaba como estaba. Pero Isabella tenía sus sospechas. Aquellos hombres no eran tan inocentes como parecían. No podían serlo, y se odio a si misma por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

—Si nos marchamos ahora, quizá podamos estar allí dentro de una hora.

—Aún no —se inclinó sobre ella, apoyando las manos sobre los brazos del sillón. La miró de los pies a la cabeza, devorándola, como si pudiera ver su cuerpo a través de la ropa—. Primero te bañaras. Rápido.

Se ruborizo hasta la raíz del pelo.

— ¿Me estás diciendo… —la vergüenza casi le impidió terminar la frase—, que huelo mal?

—Tienes manchas de suciedad aquí… —le tocó una mejilla con un dedo—, y aquí —le señaló el mentón—. Por muy hermosa que me parezcas tal como estas, pensé que tal vez te apetecería lavarte un poco.

¿La consideraba hermosa? ¿Lo era acaso? Isabella casi se derritió en su asiento. La mayor parte de los hombres la encontraban demasiado regordeta. Y pecosa.

—No tardaré mucho —con las piernas temblorosas, se levantó para dirigirse a su dormitorio. Cerró de un portazo.

Sólo por si acaso Edward estuviera pensando en entrar y meterse con ella en la bañera, echo el cerrojo. Luego apoyó la espalda en la puerta, jadeando.

Tendría que rezar para que no se le ocurriera quemar la puerta con su aliento.


	15. Chapter 15

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA SRA. E. MEYER Y LA HISTORIA ES DE G. SHOWALTER, YO SIMPLEMENTE HAGO LA ADAPTACION.

.

.

Capitulo 13

Jacob Swan tenía frio y calor al mismo tiempo.

Un solo guardián lo empujó dentro de su nueva celda; no necesito ayuda, porque estaba demasiado débil para resistirse. Las drogas que le habían inyectado sus captores seguían obrando su efecto. Lo dejaban quejumbroso, aturdido y dependiente. Incluso desinteresado por escapar.

O quizá fueran los vampiros los culpables de su debilidad; estaban autorizados a alimentarse de su sangre cada vez que quisieran, siempre y cuando no acabaran con su vida. Casi deseaba que lo hicieran de una vez…

Durante meses no había hecho otra cosa que respirar y vivir para Atlantis. Hasta que finalmente había conseguido la prueba de su existencia. Lo irónico era que, a esas alturas, ya no le importaba nada.

Se estremeció. La habitación estaba fría. ¿Por qué, entonces, le ardía la piel? Se sentó en el duro suelo. Un nuevo temblor le recorrió la espalda, como la caricia de unos dedos de unas largas y afiladas.

Una mujer fue introducida de pronto en la celda. La puerta se cerró inmediatamente a su espalda.

Jacob cerró los ojos, demasiado cansado para preocuparse por eso. Segundos después, unas manos pequeñas y delicadas lo sacudieron suavemente de los hombros. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro bellísimo y etéreo de Leah.

— ¿Me necesitas? —preguntó ella.

Había perdido las gafas, pero no las necesitaba para distinguir el brillo de preocupación de sus ojos castaños. Tenía las pestañas más largas que había visto en su vida. La melena rubia le llegaba hasta la cintura.

No era la primera vez que la veía. Leah insistía en que también ella era una prisionera, como él. Los dos habían sido «acompañados» a tantos lugares diferentes que Jacob no tenía la menor idea de donde se encontraban.

Aquella nueva celda estaba absolutamente desnuda, como si alguien hubiera arrancado hasta los revestimientos de las paredes.

—Estoy bien —mintió—. ¿Dónde estamos ahora?

—En mi casa.

Su casa. Suspiró profundamente. Algún lugar de Atlantis, entonces. Eso si acaso le estaba diciendo la verdad… Todavía no sabía si podía creer una sola palabra de las que salían de aquella preciosa boca…

Ya no sabía en quien podía confiar y en quién no. últimamente lo habían traicionado todos. Cada miembro de su equipo, por ejemplo, revelando tanto su localización como sus intenciones por unos pocos cientos de dólares. El hombre que había contratado para que lo guiara por el Amazonas había resultado ser un mercenario. Y ahora tenía que entendérselas con Leah.

Era una mujer hermosísima, pero la belleza solía esconder un cumulo de mentiras. Y en ese momento estaba demasiado preocupada por él, se mostraba demasiado curiosa… Quizá la habían enviado para que le sonsacara información sobre el medallón, pensó irritado. ¿Por qué otra razón la habrían encerrado en la misma celda con él? Soltó una carcajada sin humor.

Por lo demás, Leah no era su tipo. El prefería a las mujeres que se maquillaban mucho, que llevaban ropa ajustada y provocativa; mujeres que se marchaban justo después de hacer el amor, sin el menor escrúpulo. Y si no hablaba con ellas durante el acto, mejor todavía.

En cambio, las mujeres como Leah le daban miedo. En lugar de maquillaje y ropas ajustadas, lucían un aire de encanto e inocencia que lo enervaba.

Había pasado demasiados años cuidando a su padre enfermo, temeroso de abandonar la casa no fuera a necesitarlo para una emergencia. Se había apartado todo lo posible de las mujeres. Por ello, el siempre pensamiento de permanecer atado a una le daba nauseas. Sus captores deberían haberlo encerrado con una morena de aspecto lascivo. Entonces sí que habría hablado…

Apretó la mandíbula. Nunca debió haberse apropiado de aquel medallón. ¿Qué habría hecho Isabella con él? ¿Y por qué diablos se lo había enviado a ella? No había querido involucrarla; simplemente no había sido consciente de la gravedad del peligro hasta que ya había sido demasiado tarde. No sabría qué hacer si llegaba a resultar herida… Sólo había tres personas que verdaderamente le importaran, e Isabella figuraba a la cabeza de la lista. Su madre y tía Marie ocupaban los lugares segundo y tercero.

Leah volvió a sacudirlo suavemente. Tenía los dedos helados. Y le castañeaban los dientes.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —le espetó Jacob.

La mujer se estremeció, pero no se apartó.

— ¿Me necesitas? —volvió a preguntarle. Su melodiosa voz era como una risa de primavera.

—Estoy bien.

—Te ayudaré a entrar en calor.

—No necesito tu maldita ayuda. Retírate al otro lado de la celda y déjame en paz.

Sus inocentes rasgos palidecieron mientras se retiraba.

Jacob experimentó una punzada de decepción. Nunca se lo diría, nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero le gustaba tenerla cerca. Su aroma, delicioso como una tormenta de verano, lo reconfortaba… aunque le asustaba al mismo tiempo. Ella no era su tipo, pero más de una vez se sorprendía a si mismo mirándola, anhelando tocarla, abrazarla…

Como si hubiera percibido aquellos secretos anhelos, la mujer volvió a su lado y le acarició con dedos temblorosos la frente, el puente de la nariz, la mandíbula…

— ¿Por qué no me dejas que te ayude?

Jacob suspiró, saboreando su caricia aun a sabiendas de que debía detenerla. Probablemente había cámaras ocultas por alguna parte, y no quería que nadie pensara que había acabado cediendo a las seducciones de aquella mujer.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que me están inyectando?

—No.

—Entonces no puedes ayudarme.

Con la punta de un dedo, Leah empezó a trazar extraños símbolos sobre la piel de su mejilla. Una intensa concentración nublaba sus rasgos.

Jacob dejo poco a poco de temblar. Sentía cada vez menos frio. Sus músculos se relajaron.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —inquirió ella.

Se las arregló para encogerse de los hombros, con gesto indiferente. ¿Qué símbolos le había dibujado sobre la piel? ¿Y cómo había podido ayudarlo con aquella simple caricia? Sin embargo, era demasiado testarudo para preguntárselo.

— ¿Por qué no te gusto? —le susurró, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Claro que me gustas —no estaba dispuesto a reconocer que, sin su ayuda, habría podido morir.

Sus captores, los mismos que le habían perseguido por la jungla, le habían dado un trato brutal. Le habían golpeado y drogado; habían estado a punto de drenarle la sangre… Se estremecía de sólo recordarlo. Y siempre Leah había estado a su lado, esperándolo, consolándolo. Reconfortándolo con su tranquila fortaleza y dignidad.

— ¿Cómo es que te han encerrado a ti también aquí? —le preguntó, para arrepentirse inmediatamente de sus palabras. No quería ver como el engaño afeaba su belleza mientras tejía una telaraña de mentiras. Sabía perfectamente por qué estaba allí. ¿O no?

Lentamente, Leah se tendió a su lado y le paso un brazo por la cintura. Aquella mujer anhelaba el contacto físico con fruición, desesperadamente, como si se lo hubieran negado desde siempre. Y Jacob mentiría si dijera que no le agradaba sentir su menudo cuerpo apretado contra el suyo…

—Ellos mataron a mi hombre y a todo su ejército. Yo intento… ¿Cómo se dice? —frunció levemente el ceño mientras buscaba la palabra.

La miro fijamente a los ojos. Como siempre, no descubrió duplicidad alguna en ellos.

— ¿Vencerlos?

—Sí. Quiero vencerlos. Derrotarlos.

Tanto si se creía su historia como si no, no le gustaba imaginársela atada a otro hombre. Y todavía le gustaba menos que aquello le importara tanto.

—No sabía que habías estado casada.

Leah desvió la mirada. Parecía irradiar tristeza y desesperación por todos los poros. Cuando volvió a hablar, su dolor era como una cosa viva.

—Nuestra unión terminó demasiado rápidamente.

Jacob se sorprendió a si mismo tomándole la mano por primera vez. Apretándosela en un gesto de consuelo.

— ¿Por qué lo mataron?

—Para controlar el Portal de niebla que custodiaba y robarle sus riquezas. Incluso aquí, en esta celda, arrancaron las piedras preciosas de las paredes. Lo echo de menos —añadió en tono suave.

«Para controlar el Portal de niebla que custodiaba…». Jacob había sabido desde el principio que Leah procedía de Atlantis… pero no que había sido esposa de un Guardián. Se sentía como un estúpido. Era lógico que la mantuvieran viva; ella debía de conocer secretos que nadie más debía saber.

En ese momento contempló el precioso rostro de Leah bajo una nueva luz.

— ¿Cuánto hace que despareció tu… —le costó pronunciar la palabra—, marido?

—Semanas ya. Muchas semanas —alzó una mano para delinear con un dedo el dibujo de sus labios—. ¿Me ayudaras a escapar?

«Escapar». Que bien sonaba aquella palabra. Había perdido toda noción del tiempo y ni siquiera sabía cuantos días llevaba encerrado. O cuantos meses.

Se tumbó de espadas; el movimiento le arrancó un gemido de dolor. Leah no perdió el tiempo en apoyar la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro y cruzar una pierna sobre la suya.

—Tú estás tan solo como yo —dijo ella—. Lo sé. Se adaptaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. Demasiado. Como si hubiera sido moldeado específicamente para adaptarse a cada curva, a cada ángulo del suyo. Y, ciertamente, se sentía solo. Permaneció durante un buen rato mirando al techo. ¿Qué iba a hacer con aquella mujer? ¿Sería una canalla despiadada que sólo quería su medallón y que estaba dispuesta a vender su cuerpo para conseguirlo? ¿O acaso era tan inocente como parecía?

—Háblame de ti.

Ella le había hecho la misma petición un millar de veces antes. Decidió que no perdería nada por darle alguna información sobre sí mismo. Nada importante. No le mencionaría a Isabella, por supuesto. No se atrevería. Su amor por su hermana podría volverse en contra suya, y eso no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

—Tengo veintinueve anos —le dijo a Leah. Apoyó una mano sobre su cabeza y hundió suavemente los dedos en su pelo—. Siempre me han gustado los coches rápidos —y las mujeres rápidas; pero eso prefirió no decírselo—. Nunca he estado casado y no tengo hijos. Vivo en un apartamento del Upper East Side, en Manhattan.

—Man-hat-tan —pronunció ella, como saboreando la palabra—. Sigue.

—A cualquier hora del día o de la noche, hay multitud de gente en las calles. Los edificios se elevan hasta el cielo. Las tiendas y las panaderías no cierran nunca. Es el lugar donde todos los deseos pueden ser satisfechos.

—Mi gente rara vez sube a la superficie, pero Manhattan parece un lugar que podría llegar a gustarme.

—Háblame de tu hogar.

Una expresión nostálgica asomó a los ojos de Leah; de dorados como eran, se tornaron de un cálido color chocolate. Se arrebujo aún más contra él.

—Estamos dentro de un palacio dragón, aunque nadie podría adivinarlo por el estado de esta celda… Está rodeado por completo de agua. Hay flores de todas clases. Y muchos templos de dioses —de repente cambio a su lengua nativa—. Lo que pasa es que la mayoría los hemos olvidado… Porque nos hemos olvidado de nosotros mismos, hemos sido olvidados

—Lo siento, pero eso último no lo he comprendido…

—Oh, he dicho que me gustaría enseñarte mi mundo.

No, Jacob sabía que había dicho otra cosa, pero lo dejó pasar. Que fantástico seria poder viajar por Atlantis. Si conociera a sus habitantes, estudiaría sus hogares, paseara por sus calles y se empapara de su cultura, podría incluso escribir un libro sobre sus experiencias. Podría… se estremeció al darse cuenta de que estaba divagando de nuevo.

—Ojalá pudiera hacerte comprender mi lengua —dijo Leah—. Pero mis poderes no son lo suficientemente fuertes y no puedo lanzarte un conjuro —se interrumpió mientras deslizaba un dedo por su mandíbula—. ¿Quién es Isabella?

Horrorizado, se apartó bruscamente de ella. Levantándose con esfuerzo, se acercó a la jarra de agua que había en una esquina y bebió. Sólo entonces se volvió para fulminarla con la mirada.

— ¿Dónde has oído ese nombre?

Temblorosa, Leah se abrazó las rodillas.

—Lo dijiste tú mientras dormías.

—Pues no vuelvas a pronunciarlo. Nunca más. ¿Entendido?

—Lo siento. No quería molestarte. Yo sólo…

En ese momento se abrió la puerta.

Entraron tres hombres; uno llevaba una mesa pequeña, otro una silla y el tercero una bandeja de comida. Un cuarto se reunió con ellos, portando un rifle con el que apunto a Jacob.

Leah temblaba de miedo. Cada día, esos mismos hombres la llevaban a Jacob la comida un simple mendrugo de pan, queso y agua. Cada día la sacaban a ella fuera de la habitación, para que comiera solo. Y cada día ella luchaba contra ellos, forcejeaba, gritaba. Jacob siempre había dado por supuesto que esa resistencia no era más que una simple actuación, que se llevaban para preguntarle qué era lo que había logrado sonsacarle…

Pero, en ese momento, cuando miró, lo que vio en sus ojos fue un brillo de puro terror.

La mesa ya estaba dispuesta para Jacob. El guardián que acababa de montarla se volvió hacia Leah para agarrarla fieramente de un brazo. Esa vez no protestó; simplemente se quedó mirando a Jacob, como suplicándole en silencio que la ayudara.

—Es hora de que te quedes sola por un rato, corazón —le dijo el hombre.

Tanto si Leah trabajaba o no para aquella gente, Jacob tomó conciencia de que su miedo era real. Que no era fingido.

—Déjala en paz —le espetó al guardián, al tiempo que agarraba a Leah del otro brazo.

Otro de los guardias se apresuró a acercarse y Jacob sintió un fuerte golpe en una sien. Se le nublo la vista. Le flaquearon las rodillas y cayó al suelo.

Leah soltó un grito e intentó ayudarlo, pero Jacob contempló horrorizado cómo la abofeteaban. Vio que giraba bruscamente la cabeza hacia un lado, con un hilillo de sangre en los labios.

La furia se apoderó de él; una furia ciega que le hizo sacar fuerzas de flaqueza. Con un rugido, se abalanzó sobre el hombre que la había pegado. Los otros tres se lanzaron a su vez sobre él y lo redujeron.

— ¡Jacob! —gritó Leah.

«Levántate», le gritaba su cerebro. «! Ayúdala!». Se estaba levantando cuando sintió un pinchazo en un brazo. Una familiar sensación de calor lo invadió; un calor tranquilizador, relajante. El dolor de huesos desapareció. De repente ya no sentía la boca tan seca. Cuando le soltaron, se derrumbó en el suelo sin gana alguna de luchar.

A Leah se la llevaron.

Cerró los ojos y dejó vagar la mente. Unos pasos resonaron en sus oídos, conforme los hombres fueron abandonando la habitación.

Fue entonces cuando escucho un nuevo ruido de pasos. Acercándose.

— ¿Has disfrutado de la mujer? —le preguntó una voz familiar.

Jacob luchó contra la nube que envolvía su cerebro y parpadeo varias veces. Unos ojos castaños lo miraron; los mismos ojos castaños que pertenecían a su Jefe, Cayo Vulturi. Cayo se daba un aire de importancia que resultaba casi palpable. Llevaba al cuello un medallón de dragón.

Entrecerró los ojos. Nunca había tenido a Cayo por amigo, pero había sido un empleado fiel y de confianza durante los cuatro años que había trabajado para él. De repente experimentó el violento y amargo sabor de la traición…

De alguna forma lo había sospechado, pero la evidencia de aquella traición no dejó de sorprenderlo. «Nunca debí haber robado ese medallón», pronuncio una vez más para sus adentros.

—No quiero que me acusen de ser poco hospitalario —dijo Cayo, con un brillo de engreída superioridad en la mirada.

Sintió una renovada punzada de furia. El problema era que su cuerpo se negaba a colaborar.

— ¿Qué le estás haciendo a Leah?

—Nada que no vaya a disfrutar, eso te lo aseguro.

Si hubiera tenido un arma a mano, lo habría matado en aquel preciso instante.

—Has que vuelva —gruño—. Ahora mismo.

—Primero tu y yo vamos a tener un _tête-à-tête_.*(frente a frente)

Jacob cerró los ojos, impotente.

— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres de mí, Cayo?

—Llámame «amo». Todo el mundo aquí lo hace —se sentó en la silla, frente a la mesa, y destapo la bandeja de comida.

Un sabroso aroma flotó en el aire, haciendo salivar a Jacob. Aquello no era el pan y el queso que había esperado… ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había comido algo tan delicioso?

De repente soltó una carcajada. ¿Qué importaba? Aquella comida no era para él.

— ¿Y si en lugar de «amo» te llamo «canalla»?

—Hazlo y te estrangularé con tus propias tripas —replico Cayo en tono tranquilo—. Y después le haré lo mismo a Leah.

—Amo, entonces —«canalla», pronunció en silencio mientras se esforzaba por sentarse en el suelo y cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho.

Cayo hundió el tenedor en lo que parecía un plato de pasta.

—Hasta ahora te has mostrado muy cerrado con nosotros, Jacob.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tu hermana, Isabella —Cayo empezó a comer. Cerró los ojos y mastico lentamente, paladeando el sabor—. La foto que tienes en tu despacho es de una Nina de diez años.

La inquietud de Jacob se transformó en verdadero terror.

— ¿Y qué? —fingió un tono indiferente.

—Encontramos a una tal Isabella buscándote por la selva. Es guapa tu hermanita —comentó Cayo mientras lamia la nata de su tenedor.

Jacob intentó levantarse, cerrar los dedos en torno al cuello de Cayo… Pero su cuerpo se negaba a colaborar. A medio camino, volvió a derrumbarse en el suelo.

— ¿Dónde está? —jadeó—. ¿Le has hecho daño?

—Por supuesto que no —replicó Cayo, haciéndose el ofendido—. ¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy?

—No te gustaría que te lo dijera —se pasó una mano por la cara—. ¿Dónde está?

—No te preocupes. La dejamos que volase de vuelta a Nueva York. Está a salvo… por el momento. Le mandamos un e-mail de tu parte, confirmándole que te encontrabas bien. Y por el bien de ella, espero que se conforme con eso.

—Déjala en paz.

—Eso dependerá de ti —apoyando los codos sobre la mesa, se inclinó hacia el—. ¿Dónde está mi medallón, Jacob? —su tono era cada vez más duro, más áspero.

—Ya se lo dije a tus hombres; lo perdí. No sé dónde está.

—Yo creo que mientes —sosteniendo una rodaja de piña con dos dedos, la mordió. El líquido empezó a resbalar por las comisuras de sus labios, hasta la barbilla. Luego se limpió delicadamente con la servilleta, en un exagerado gesto de aristócrata sureño.

— ¿Para qué lo quieres, por cierto? Ya tienes uno nuevo.

—Los quiero todos.

— ¿Por qué? No son de oro, ni de plata. Sólo de filigrana de metal. No tienen más que un valor decorativo.

Ambos sabían que mentida.

Cayo se encogió de hombros.

—Esos medallones proporcionan a sus dueños un poder increíble… aunque todavía no hayamos descubierto la manera de aprovecharlo debidamente. Pero al tiempo —añadió, confiado—. Abren también cada puerta de este palacio, ofreciéndonos un verdadero festín de riquezas. Tú habrías podido participar de esto, ¿sabes? Al final habría acabado pidiendo ayuda, pero escogiste trabajar contra mí.

— ¿Crees acaso que puedes robar alegremente a toda esa gente y luego salir indemne? —resopló, incrédulo—. Son los hijos de los dioses. Yo, al menos, sólo quería estudiarlos.

—No, tú querías sacarlos a la luz. ¿Y crees que eso les habría reportado algún bien? ¿Crees que el mundo entero habría podido resistirse a venir aquí y robar toda esta sobreabundancia de tesoros? —esa vez fue Cayo quien resopló—. Para responder a tu pregunta, yo no creo que pueda robarles alegremente todos esos tesoros. Yo sé que puedo. Porque lo he hecho. Y con mucha facilidad, además.

Jacob sacudió la cabeza ante tamaña arrogancia.

—Supongo que vas a decirme como lo has hecho. Está claro que te mueres de ganas.

Cayo le lanzó una mirada dura. Pero su presunción pudo más que su furia.

—Antes de penetrar en el portal de Florida, eche gas toxico suficiente para dormir a un ejército. Luego envié a mis tropas. Hubo algunos muertos en nuestro bando; las bajas eran de prever. El Guardián de la Niebla era muy poderoso, pero nada pudo hacer contra el fuego de las ametralladoras.

— ¿Qué pasó con sus hombres? Según el Libro de _Ra-Dracus_, cada Guardián cuenta con un ejército de dragones en su palacio.

—Ah, el _Libro de Ra-Dracus_… —con gesto arrogante, Cayo levanto su copa y bebió un trago—. ¿Te he dado ya las gracias por la adquisición de ese libro? Me cambio la vida.

—Tú me lo robaste —lo acusó Jacob, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Por supuesto. Al igual que tú me robaste a mí. Que ironía, ¿verdad? —sonrió engreído—. Cometiste el error de redactar tus notas en tu ordenador. Y yo vigilo a todos mis empleados. Cuando averigüe exactamente lo que tenías, decidí apoderarme de ello. Así que pague a alguien para que me lo consiguiera.

—Yo te robé el medallón, sí, pero siempre tuve intención de devolvértelo. Pensaba que ni siquiera eras consciente de su valor.

—Oh, claro que lo sabía —se rió—. He estado vaciando lentamente este palacio de cada joya, de cada pieza de oro, de cada tela suntuosa… y vendiéndolo en la superficie. ¿Cómo te crees que me he podido permitir mis nuevas instalaciones? ¿O esta ropa que llevo ahora mismo? —se interrumpió, alzando la barbilla—. Y pienso hacer lo mismo con el otro palacio dragón. Pero nos estamos desviando del tema. ¿Qué cómo conseguimos acabar con el ejército de dragones? De la misma manera que logramos encontrarlos. _Libro de Ra-Dracus_. Descubrimos que los debilitaba el frío y las balas. Rápido y sencillo.

—Eres un monstruo —susurró Jacob, horrorizado por lo que había hecho Cayo… y por todo lo que le quedaba por hacer.

— ¿Un monstruo? Ni hablar. Esos que moran en Atlantis sí que son monstruos. De hecho, déjame decirte una cosa sobre Leah, la dulce Leah que tanto quieres proteger. Es un dragón. Un engendro —lo vio palidecer y asintió con gesto satisfecho—. Veo que sabes de lo que estoy hablando.

—Yo he leído el Ra-Dracus en su integridad.

—Entonces sabrás lo que pasa cuando enfureces a un dragón… Se transforma en bestia. Una bestia asesina.

—Si Leah es un dragón, ¿por qué no ha cambiado? ¿Por qué no se ha liberado a si misma? —se interrumpió—. ¿Y por qué no te ha matado a ti?

—Ella ha visto lo que nuestras armas le han hecho a su gente, y nos teme. El miedo convierte en sumisa a la más feroz criatura.

—O quizá no se rebele por el frio que mantienes aquí. La debilitas porque eres tu quien tiene miedo de ella.

Con ojos entrecerrados, Cayo replicó:

—Los dragones pueden pasar días, semanas sin comer. Hasta que de repente les acomete un hambre irrefrenable. ¿Sabes lo que comen cuando llega ese momento, Jacob?

Trago saliva. No lo sabía, pero podía adivinarlo.

—Comen lo primero que tienen a la vista —respondió el propio Cayo, recostándose en la silla—. ¿Y ya sabes lo primero que verá Leah cuando le acometa esa ansia de comer? A ti, Jacob. No tendrá que metamorfosearse en dragan. Sólo tendrá que empezar a morder.

Jacob sacudió el cabeza, aturdido.

—Ella no me hará ningún daño —no sabía cuándo había empezado a considerar a Leah una aliada. Ni cuando había empezado a perder su animosidad contra ella. Sólo sabía que la suya era la única ternura que había conocido durante aquellas últimas semanas.

—Eres tan confiado. Tan estúpido… —se rio Cayo—. Yo conozco su naturaleza, y se sin la menor duda que cuando llegue el momento, se Dara un festinó con tu cuerpo porque tu serás la única comida que tendrá a mano. Puede que ella misma no quiera, que se odie por ello, pero lo hará.

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto? ¿Para qué tomarte tantas molestias? Mátame ya y terminemos de una vez.

—Dime donde esta el medallón y te dejaré en libertad. Me olvidaré de todo lo sucedido.

«Mentiroso», estuvo a punto de gritarle Jacob. Se sentía cada vez más aletargado. Cerró lo ojos.

—No sé dónde está —su propia voz le sonaba lejana, perdida.

— ¿Necesito recordarte que puedo amenazar a tu madre? ¿A tu tía? ¿A tu hermana? A Tyler, uno de los hombres que encontraron a Isabella, nada le gustaría más que abrirle las piernas antes de matarla...

Jacob era incapaz de levantar los párpados; le pesaban demasiado. Dijo débilmente:

—Si alguien se atreve a tocar a un miembro de mi familia, yo…

— ¿Tú qué? —le preguntó Cayo, burlón.

No respondió. No podía hacer nada. Allí no, al menos, intoxicado por las drogas, debilitado por la pérdida de sangre. Dormir; sólo quería dormir.

—Ya hemos registrado tu casa, la de Isabella e incluso la de tu madre. Nadie ha resultado herido. Pero eso puede cambiar en un instante, Jacob. Se me está acabando la paciencia —Cayo se levantó, rodeó la mesa y se puso en cuclillas delante de él. Agarrándolo del pelo, lo obligó a alzar la cabeza—. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí —susurró con voz ronca.

—Eres patético.

Le soltó. Jacob cayó hacia atrás y se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo. Perdió la conciencia.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que la dulce fragancia del mar había invadido sus sentidos? No lo sabía. Pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Leah estaba acurrucada a su lado, durmiendo plácidamente.

Instintivamente, se apartó cuando las palabras de Cayo asaltaron su cerebro. «No tendrá que metamorfosearse en dragón. Sólo tendrá que empezar a morder».

De repente, vio que abría los ojos y esbozaba una soñolienta sonrisa… que no pudo por menos que conmoverlo.

Pero cuando estudio la expresión de Jacob, la sonrisa se borró de sus labios.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Mientras la miraba, su anterior temor desapareció. Leah tenía un moratón en la cara, apenas visible bajo una mancha de barro.

—Nada —alzó una mano para acariciarle tiernamente la mejilla—. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué te han hecho? —le preguntó, bajando la mano hasta su mentón.

—No me han hecho nada —le aseguró—. Creo que tienen miedo de hacerse daño.

Jacob se rio; un ronco rumor que reverbero en su pecho. Parecía tan dulce y delicada que resultaba difícil imaginársela como un terrorífico dragón…

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —la preocupación brillaba en sus ojos dorados.

—Mejor —mucho mejor ahora que ella estaba allí. Pero sabía que los temblores volverían—. Leah —suspiró—. Siento haberte tratado tan mal —hijo como era de un impecable caballero sureño, se avergonzaba del comportamiento que había tenido hacia ella. Vivía en Nueva York, sí, pero como todo buen caballero, seguía cediendo el paso a las damas y nunca consentía que le pagaran una comida o una cena—. Creía que trabajabas para ellos, pero eso no es ninguna excusa.

—Me gusta estar contigo.

—Su confesión lo agrado, le reconfortó como un cálido abrigo de invierno… Seguía sin ser su tipo, pero lo atraía igualmente. Una potente atracción que ya no podía disimular más. Ni quería.

—A mí también me gusta estar contigo —admitió.

Vacilando, Leah lo besó en los labios. Lo que no había sido nada más que un beso casto, de puro consuelo, Jacob lo convirtió en otra cosa cuando la obligó a abrir la boca y deslizó la lengua en su dulce interior.

Al principio, ella se tensó. Pero cuando se relajó, fue como si enloqueciera de repente. Tomó a su vez la iniciativa y deslizó también la lengua en su boca, gimiendo, hundiendo los dedos en su pelo…

El aire entre ellos pareció crepitar, como sentía Jacob crepitar la sangre en sus venas. El cuerpo de Leah se apretaba contra el suyo. Alegremente habría corrido a la muerte si hubiera podido morir con el sabor de aquella mujer en la boca; se deleitaba en su fragancia, dulce y sin culpa, como el más puro océano, diferente del de cualquier otra mujer que hubiera conocido.

Con un gemido, la agarró de la cintura y la sentó encima de él, a horcajadas. No le importó que pudiera haber cámaras observándolos. No le importó que no fuera la mujer adecuada para él. La necesidad que sentía por ella era demasiado grande. Profundizó el beso, continuando con la exploración de su boca. Permitió que sus dedos trazaran un ardiente sendero todo a lo largo de su espalda, hasta cerrarse sobre sus nalgas, que apretó contra su dura erección.

Jadeó su nombre, y en el instante en que lo hizo, ella pareció olvidarse de su apresuramiento. Se apartó para mirarlo. Sus miradas se enlazaron, ávidas; sus alientos se mezclaban.

— ¿Jacob?

Le temblaron las manos cuando le apartó tiernamente el cabello de la cara.

—Sí, Leah —«Dios mido, sí», pronunció para sus adentros. Su voz sonaba baja y ronca; en ello no tenían nada que ver las drogas, y todo la mujer que tenía en los brazos.

Leah se mordió el labio inferior antes de susurrarle al oído:

—Puedo llevarnos a los dos a la libertad.

Jacob se interrumpió para asimilar sus palabras.

— ¿Cómo?

Una irónica sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Yo robé el medallón.

Jacob sonrió también. Y se echó a reír. Podrían escapar juntos. Lo que significaba que iba a pasar los próximos días con aquella mujer en la cama… que era lo único que importaba en ese momento.

.

.

* * *

Chicas gracias por esperar y por eso les dejo dos capitulos. Gracias por sus comentarios, se los agradezco.


	16. Chapter 16

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA SRA. MEYER Y LA HISTORIA ES DE G. SHOWALTER, YO SIMPLEMENTE HAGO LA ADAPTACION.

.

.

Capitulo 14

.

.

Edward no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor.

Edificios tan altos que se perdían en el cielo… un cielo que era ancho y abierto, lleno de nubes, no de cristal ni de agua. Colores, había tantos colores… brillaban en los carteles de publicidad, se mezclaban en las masas de gente que circulaban a su lado. Incluso el sol brillaba con todos los tonos de amarillo, naranja y oro. Pero lo que más le impresionaba era la multitud de aromas que impregnaba el aire.

Aquella sobrecarga de sus sentidos resultaba extrañamente reconfortante.

Aquel lugar no poseía la verde exuberancia de su hogar, pero Nueva York resultaba atractiva y cautivadora a su modo. Un lugar dentro de él… al igual que Isabella.

Cuando todo aquello terminara… Pero no, no podía pensar eso. No podía permitirse imaginar a Isabella en su futuro. Debía poner fin a aquello.

Algunos de sus hombres habían rodeado el palacio de Aro, para impedir que los humanos pudieran extender su círculo de violencia. Aun así… cerró los puños. El simple hecho de que aun siguieran vivos resultaba ofensivo.

—Pronto estaremos allí —le dijo Isabella, a su lado—. ¿Te encuentras bien? Estas pálido.

Se había cambiado de ropa después del baño; estaba como para comérsela. La blusa verde mar destacaba sus senos, y el pantalón azul celeste… Estaba absolutamente cautivadora, mágica. Como una ola del océano; habría podido ahogarse en ella y habría muerto feliz.

—No te preocupes por mí.

—Podrías teletransportarnos a donde están los Argonautas y ahorrarnos el paseo —le dijo ella—. Me muero de ganas de interrogarlos.

Edward también estaba ansioso por interrogarlos, pero no podía teletranportarse por la ciudad. Para ello, antes tenía que visualizar su objetivo. Y no conocía en absoluto aquella zona, pensó, mirando nuevamente a su alrededor. Tenía la frente perlada de sudor y se la seco una vez más.

El sol continuaba castigándolo, como si brillara más a cada paso que daba. Su cuerpo solía soportar bien el calor, pero en ese momento luchaba contra una creciente sensación de laxitud. Se tambaleó cuando su pie tropezó con un saliente de la acera. Esbozó una sonrisa irónica. Despreciaba la debilidad de cualquier tipo; especialmente la suya.

—A ti te pasa algo —observó Isabella, cada vez más preocupada. Lo tomó del brazo.

Edward se liberó bruscamente y continuó andando en la dirección que ella le había señalado antes. La preocupación de una mujer era algo con lo que no sabía arreglárselas muy bien. O no podía.

Ceñudo continúo andando. Quería recuperar su antigua y tranquila existencia, sin emociones ni sentimiento alguno. De repente sintió una punzada de dolor; el dolor más fuerte que había experimentado jamás. Se dobló sobre sí mismo, maldiciendo a los dioses…

— ¡Edward! —gritó ella, agarrándolo nuevamente del brazo—. ¡Cuidado!

Sonó un bocinazo. Un coche pasó velozmente a su lado.

Un taxi estuvo a punto de atropellarlo; aterrada, Isabella consiguió empujarlo por fin a la acera.

—Edward, háblame. Dime que es lo que te pasa… —temerosa de soltarlo, lo obligó a que la mirara—. No nos moveremos de aquí hasta que me lo digas.

—Mi tiempo aquí se está acabando.

Lo observó detenidamente. Estaba tenso, con los labios crispados.

—Eso ya me lo habías dicho antes. ¿Qué podría pasarte si te quedaras demasiado tiempo?

Se encogió de hombros. Transcurrió un segundo tras otro, pero no se movió. No hablaba. Simplemente miraba a la gente que continuaba pasando a su lado. Hablando, riendo. Algunos discutiendo.

—Mírame, Edward. Por favor, mírame.

Bajó poco a poco la vista, desde los tejados de los edificios hasta los carteles de neón, para posarla finalmente en ella. Cuando sus miradas se anudaron, Isabella se quedó asombrada. En sus ojos veía de repente tantas cosas… Cosas que le desgarraban el corazón. Veía dolor, y rastros de culpa y de tristeza. Y, debajo de todo ello… ¿desesperanza?

—Cuando volvimos de la cueva —le dijo—, estabas débil y pálido, pero después de beber la limonada te sentiste mejor. Si me esperas aquí, puedo conseguirte algo de comer.

La culpa brillaba en su mirada, e Isabella se preguntó por su origen. Pero vio que asentía lentamente con la cabeza, y su preocupación por él se impuso a todo lo demás.

—Esperaré.

Isabella entró corriendo en una panadería. Un delicioso aroma a grano de café recién molido impregnaba el aire. Ocupo su lugar en la cola. Cuando le llegó el turno, pidió una botella de agua y una barrita de cereales para ella, y un café con un sabroso bollo de chocolate para Edward.

Cargada con el vaso y la bolsa de papel, se reunió nuevamente con Edward. No se había movido del sitio donde lo había dejado. Seguía estando demasiado pálido.

—Toma —le entregó el bollo y el café—. Vamos comeremos mientras caminamos.

Edward se echó a andar y bebió un sorbo de café. Recuperó parte de su color y su paso se hizo más fluido. En determinado momento, se quedó mirando el bollo como si no supiera por dónde empezar a comerlo.

Ella lo observo mientras masticaba su insípida barrita de cereal.

—Comételo.

—Parece barro.

— ¿Sabes? Sólo por lo que has dicho te mereces comerte lo que me estoy comiendo yo… —se le había hecho la boca agua de mirar el chocolate. Le puso su barrita en la mano y le confisco el bollo.

—Devuélvemelo.

—Ni muerta.

—Tengo hambre.

—Y yo.

Estaba a punto de darle el primer mordisco cuando Edward se lo quitó.

—Es mío —declaro y le devolvió la barrita—. Dime una cosa; si tanto te gusta… ¿Por qué no te has comprado uno?

—Porque… —renunció a explicárselo y bebió un trago de agua.

— ¿Todas las mujeres de la superficie hacen eso? ¿Rechazan comer aquello que más les apetece?

Isabella volvió a tapar la botella.

—No pienso hablar contigo. Me has amenazado, me has maltratado, me has hechizado. Y ahora, además… —mientras pronunciaba las palabras, pestañeó asombrada.

¡Por supuesto! Un conjuro mágico era lo que explicaba aquel irrefrenable deseo que sentía por Edward… así como el hecho de que se sorprendiera a si misma pensando en el cuándo debería estar pensando en la manera de encontrar a su hermano. Tenía que haberle lanzado un nuevo conjuro; el del deseo.

Vio que una sonrisa de diversión asomaba lentamente a sus labios; la primera que había esbozado. Sus ojos se tornaron de un delicioso color dorado.

— ¿Me deseas?

—No, no te deseo —gruño. Le ardían las mejillas—. Ya sospechaba que eras capaz de tan despreciable hazaña…

Su mirada parecía proclamar que sabía exactamente lo que pensaba. Y lo que sentía por él.

—Si no tuviéramos tantas cosas que hacer hoy, te llevaría ahora mismo a tu casa, dulce Isabella, y exploraríamos juntos ese conjuro que crees que te he lanzado. Muy, pero que muy meticulosamente…

Cuando terminó de hablar, mordió al fin su bollo… y se quedó quieto. Absolutamente inmóvil. Masticando lentamente, con los ojos cerrados. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, le brillaban con una sensación de gozo cercana al orgasmo.

—Sí, sí. Ya lo sé —rezongo Isabella, que ya se había terminado la barrita—. No es barro.

El sabor resultaba asombroso, y le ayudó a recuperar parte de su vigor. ¿Cómo había llamado Isabella a aquella especia de ambrosia? ¿Chocolate? Ciertamente no era tan deliciosa como la propia Isabella, pero se acercaba…

Durante mucho tiempo no había saboreado nada, y ahora lo saboreaba todo. Sabía que Isabella era la responsable de ello, la catalizadora; lo que no sabía era como. O por qué. Y no estaba mucho más cerca de la respuesta que al principio. Pero no le importaba. Le maravillaban todas aquellas nuevas experiencias.

Volvió a morder el bollo y advirtió que Isabella tenía clavada la mirada en sus labios. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. ¿Quería saborearlo a él… o la comida que estaba comiendo? Probablemente la comida, pensó irónico. Había estado a punto de morderle la mano cuando le quitó aquella ambrosia. De repente le había recordado un dragón femenino después de una larga abstinencia…

— ¿Te gustaría compartir esto conmigo? —le preguntó.

Isabella gimió como si acabara de invitarla a hacer realidad sus sueños más preciados. Más secretos.

—No —el monosílabo sonó áspero, como si se lo hubieran arrancado de la garganta.

Obviamente quería probarlo, pero entonces… ¿Por qué se reprimía? Antes de que pudiera apartarse, le acercó el bocado a los labios.

—Abre la boca —ordenó.

Obedeció automáticamente. Y luego se quedó sin aliento. Mientras lo masticaba, soltaba gemidos de placer… como si estuviera disfrutando en la cama. Edward sintió que se le calentaba la sangre, concentrándose en su sexo. Cuanto deseaba a aquella mujer… Sus reacciones a ella se estaban volviendo cada vez más rápidas, más automáticas. Y más intensas.

En lo que a Isabella se refería, se comportaba como una verdadera fiera; primitivo, bestial. Tan pronto ansiaba hacerle el amor con lentitud, con ternura… como al momento siguiente deseaba todo lo contrario; violenta, frenéticamente.

Necesitaba saciarse en ella. Pronto.

Isabella cerró los dedos sobre su mano, sosteniendo el resto del bollo.

—Oh, Dios mío… —pronunció con los ojos cerrados—. Esta tan rico…

Al primer contacto de sus dedos, una especie de rayo recorrió su brazo. Se apartó bruscamente de ella. Anhelaba tomarla de la nuca para darle un beso duro, ávido, húmedo… Pero no lo hizo. Apretando los dientes, continúo andando. Cada vez más rápido.

No podía perder la concentración. Ya vencería sus resistencias después, una vez que hubiera aprendido lo máximo posible sobre ella y sobre los humanos. Maldijo para sus adentros.

—No vayas tan rápido —le pidió Isabella al cabo de unos pocos minutos.

Lanzó una mirada sobre su hombro y descubrió que tenía una mancha de chocolate en el labio inferior. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, estiró un brazo y se la limpio con un dedo. Lo retiró rápidamente; de haber prolongado el contacto, habría acabado desnudándola. Penetrándola.

— ¿Quieres ir más despacio? —insistió ella. Tenía que correr para seguirle el paso—. Ya he hecho suficiente ejercicio físico durante estos últimos días.

—Podrás descansar cuando hayamos cumplido nuestra misión.

—Yo no soy uno de tus hombres. Y tampoco te seré de gran ayuda si me desmayo.

Edward aminoró el paso.

—Gracias. Ni siquiera ayer, cuando me pareció que me estaban siguiendo, me puse a andar tan rápido.

Edward se detuvo en seco.

— ¿Te siguieron? ¿Quién? ¿Hombre o mujer? ¿Te hicieron algo?

—No estoy segura. Un hombre, creo, aunque no llegue a verlo. Y no, no me hizo nada.

—Entonces podrá vivir un día más.

Mirándolo, Isabella se había quedado sin aliento por una razón que nada tenía que ver con el ejercicio físico. El sol doraba los rasgos de Edward. Cuando la miraba con aquella intensidad… sentía cosas raras en el estómago. Y en la cabeza. Le entraban ganas, por ejemplo, de lanzarse a sus brazos, de deslizar la lengua dentro de su boca, de frotarse contra él, contra todo él, y olvidarse del resto del mundo…

—Montaré guardia a tu lado —le dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor, explorando la zona—. Si ese hombre vuelve a acercarse hoy a ti, lo eliminaré. No tendrás que preocuparte de nada.

Isabella asintió, luchando contra un involuntario estremecimiento. A pesar de todo, o quizá precisamente por ello, sabía que Edward la protegería. Reanudaron la marcha y el continuó observándolo todo, empapándose de cada detalle.

Si a alguien se le ocurría seguirlos, Edward se daría cuenta. Y entonces…

Isabella casi sentía lastima por el tipo, quienquiera que fuera.


	17. Chapter 17

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA SRA. MEYER Y LA HISTORIA A G. SHOWALTER, YO SOLO HAGO LA ADAPTACION.

.

.

Capítulo 15

.

.

Sólo transcurrieron dos minutos antes de que Edward la arrastrara hasta una tienda de recuerdos, empujando a la gente para abrirse paso.

—Lo siento, señora… —se disculpaba Isabella—. Y usted también, perdone… —volviéndose hacia él, le pregunto en voz baja—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

El fiero brillo de sus ojos azul hielo le provocó una punzada de aprensión.

—Tenías razón. Te están siguiendo —se volvió para mirar sobre su hombro—. Y aún te siguen.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó Isabella en el instante en que el la escondió detrás de una hilera de camisas. Ese día no había sentido ninguna presencia amenazadora.

—Me habría dado cuenta antes —explicó Edward, irónico, con la mirada clavada en la ventana—, pero mi mente no estaba en lo que tenía que estar.

— ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Cómo es?

—Un humano. Bajo. Lleva una especie de abrigo, pese al calor del día.

Isabella intentó distinguir algo, por encima del hombro de Edward.

— ¿Puede vernos?

—No, pero nos está esperando en la puerta de la tienda.

—Salgamos por la puerta de atrás. No se enterará y…

—No —Edward hundió las manos en los bolsillos, giró las muñecas y saco dos dagas. La anchura de sus antebrazos evitaba que el público viera las hojas, pero ella sabía que estaban allí…—. Quiero tener una conversación con ese hombre.

Estupefacta, horrorizada, fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

« ¡Dios mío!», exclamó para sus adentros. Aquello iba a ser un baño de sangre.

—No puedes matar a nadie —susurró, y miró a su alrededor, frenética. Los turistas los estaban mirando como si fueran la principal atracción de aquella mañana—. Por favor —añadió en tono suave—, esconde las dagas antes de que alguien las vea…

—No —replicó en tono frio.

—Tú no entiendes. Esto…

—No, Isabella —la fulminó con la mirada—. Eres tú la que no lo entiende. Compra algo de la tienda. Ahora.

Demasiado nerviosa para pensar en lo que compraba, Isabella eligió al azar una miniatura de plástico del edificio del Empire State. Después de pagarla, recogido la bolsa y acompañó a Edward hasta la puerta.

—Buena elección —comentó el—. Podrás usarlo como arma. Para clavárselo en los ojos, por ejemplo.

¿Clavárselo en los ojos? Isabella se quedó sin aliento. No le importaba su spray; era un arma de autodefensa, por el amor de Dios. Pero usar una miniatura del Empire State para cegar a alguien…

«Yo sólo soy una asistente de vuelvo disfrutando de un permiso», pensó aturdida. «Yo no voy por ahí atacando a la gente…»

Edward debió de percibir su inquietud, porque se detuvo nada más salir de la tienda. Volviéndose hacia ella, le dijo:

—Te dejaría aquí si pudiera pero el conjuro que nos une nos lo impide.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que no es en absoluto necesario tener esa conversación con esa persona —la frase sonaba absurda incluso a sus propios oídos, y esbozó una mueca. Pero no quería que Edward resultara herido o tuviera problemas con la ley—. Ya he visto suficientes películas y leído suficientes novelas como para saber que la mejor decisión es la retirada y…

—Y a veces la mejor decisión es precisamente la equivocada.

—Cuando te pedí que me ayudaras a encontrar a Jacob, nada más lejos de mi intención que ponerte en peligro…

La expresión de Edward se suavizó al oír aquello. Pero en seguida volvió la punzada de culpa.

—Puede que ese hombre tenga información sobre tu hermano. Tal vez fue él quien robó el medallón. ¿Realmente quieres que lo deje en paz?

—No —respondió en tono suave. Y añadió con mayor firmeza—. No.

—No me pasará nada. Y a ti tampoco.

—De todas formas, usaremos la violencia únicamente como último recurso, ¿de acuerdo?

—Como quieras —consintió, reacio—. Pero yo te impondré a mi vez otra condición; quiero que te quedes todo el tiempo detrás de mí. Y no vuelvas a hablar hasta que yo te dé permiso. De lo contrario, me distraerás.

Resistiendo el impulso de entrelazar los dedos con los suyos, lo siguió. Una cálida brisa les dio la bienvenida mientras caminaban. Al principio, Isabella pensó que Edward querría disimular, pero se equivocaba; en realidad se dirigió directamente al hombre del abrigo marrón, que estaba contemplando un escaparate cercano.

El hombre debió de ver su reflejo en el cristal, porque echó a correr a toda velocidad.

—Corre, Isabella —le ordenó Edward, y salió en persecución del hombre.

Una fuerza invisible pareció impulsarla detrás de Edward. Sus pies apenas tocaban el suelo, mientras volaba, literalmente volaba, detrás de él. ¡La culpa la tenía aquel maldito hechizo!

Edward persiguió al hombre sorteando coches, personas, mesas… Gruñidos irritados y exclamaciones de sorpresa resonaban en los oídos de Isabella, cofundados con sus propios jadeos, ¿Qué era eso? ¿Una sirena de policía? Le ardían los pulmones. Siguió corriendo mientras empuñaba la miniatura del Epire State.

Si seguía haciendo tanto ejercicio, quizá podría lucir una envidiable figura para finales de mes…

Finalmente, Edward agarró a su objetivo por el pescuezo. Luego, levantándolo en vilo con una sola mano, lo llevó a un callejón cercano. Una vez allí lo soltó de golpe y el hombre fue a aterrizar con el trasero en el suelo.

Edward se plantó delante, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Detrás de ellos, Isabella se dobló sobre si misma mientras se esforzaba por recuperar el aliento. Si sobrevivía a aquel día, pensaba recompensarse con un buen helado, o quizá con un donut bañado de chocolate… O quizá ambos a la vez.

Cuando se incorporó, descubrió sorprendida a un grupo de hombres apiñados contra la pared. Vestían harapos, estaban sucios y asustados. Eran vagabundos, gentes sin hogar. ¿Pensarían acaso que Edward y su perseguido habían entrado en aquel callejón para atacarlos?

Forzando una sonrisa, entregó a uno de los hombres la miniatura del Empire State… ya que no pensaba clavárselo en los ojos a nadie… y acto seguido echó mano de su cartera. Sacó varios billetes. Nada más ver el dinero, los vagabundos perdieron todo interés por Edward.

—Para ustedes —murmuró mientras les entregaba los billetes a cambio de que se marcharan de allí.

Muy a su pesar, experimentó una punzada de emoción por la situación que estaba viviendo. Era increíble. Esquiar en Aspen no la había emocionado. Hacer parapente* en México tampoco. No podía ser. Más bien, lo que debía de estar sintiendo en ese preciso momento era miedo. Miedo, por ejemplo de que la policía apareciera de un momento a otro para llevárselos a los dos.

—Si me tocas, gritaré —pronunció el hombre al tiempo que se levantaba del suelo.

— ¿Tan cobarde eres? ¿Primero te escondes y ahora te pones a gritar?

—Ponme una mano encima y te detendrá la policía.

Edward lo agarró por los hombros y, cruzando los brazos, acerco las puntas de las dagas a su cuello.

Fue entonces cuando Isabella pudo mirar detenidamente al hombre… y lo reconoció. Se quedó estupefacta.

— ¿Tyler? —dijo cuando al fin encontró la voz. Aquel hombre trabajaba para su hermano; incluso la había acompañado al barco—. ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué me estabas siguiendo?

Hubo un silencio.

—Responde a sus preguntas —exigió Edward. Al ver que seguía resistiéndose a hablar, incrementó la presión de sus dagas.

—No me matarás.

—Tienes razón. No te mataré. Con las dagas, al menos —las soltó y cerró las manos en torno a su cuello—. Morirás demasiado rápidamente…

—Yo… yo no la estaba siguiendo, lo juro —balbuceó, con el rostro cambiando lentamente del blanco al rojo, y por ultimo al morado. Manoteaba y daba patadas, pedida su anterior altanería. Se ahogaba.

Isabella miraba a uno y a otro, con los ojos desorbitados. La intimidación era una buena táctica para conseguir lo que querían, pero ella sabía que Edward estaba haciendo mucho más que eso. Realmente era capaz de matar a Tyler sin el menor escrúpulo.

—Estas mintiendo, y no me gustan los mentirosos —masculló Edward en tono rabioso—. Sé quién eres. Fuiste tú quien toco a Isabella mientras estaba durmiendo.

—No, no, yo no…

—Te vi hacerlo —le enseño los dientes.

¿Y esos colmillos? Isabella se estremeció al ver aquellos largos y puntiagudos incisivos. Sólo entonces registró el significado de lo que acababa de oír.

— ¿Qué me tocó? —con las manos en las caderas, le espetó a Tyler—. ¿Dónde me tocaste?

Estaba roja de furia.

—No pudiste haberme visto —le dijo Tyler a Edward—. Tú no estabas en el barco…

No, Edward no había estado en el barco, pero tampoco lo había necesitado. Isabella se dio cuenta entonces de que había usado su medallón con ella, al igual que lo había hecho con Jacob

Tyler seguía forcejeando desesperado. Hasta que le flaquearon las piernas y dejo caer las manos a los costados.

—Yo no le hice ningún daño… tú lo sabes.

—Tocaste a mi mujer —un brillo de escamas verdes empezó a dibujarse en su piel—. Sólo por eso quiero matarte.

Isabella sintió que se le detenía el corazón. Estaba tan sorprendida por aquellas escamas de dragón como por la frase que acababa de pronunciar. ¿Ella era su mujer?

Se obligó a concentrarse en Tyler; estaba moviendo los labios, pero de ellos no salía sonido alguno.

—Creo que está intentando decirnos algo, Edward.

Transcurrieron todavía unos segundos antes de que aflojara la presión de sus dedos.

—¿Tienes algo que decir?

—Yo… Sólo necesito respirar… un momento.

—Se suponía que estabais buscando a mi hermano —le dijo Isabella—. ¿Cómo es que no estás en Brasil?

—Es posible que Jacob este muerto. Encontramos evidencias en ese sentido después de que tú te marcharas. Lo siento.

Si Edward no le hubiera mostrado la prueba de que Jacob vivía, en ese momento se habría arrojado al suelo y se habría puesto a sollozar. No le preguntó a Tyler nada al respecto; tampoco le echó en cara que no la hubieran avisado. Estaba harta de mentiras. Entrecerró los ojos.

—Puedes matarlo si quieres.

Edward le lanzó una rápida y sorprendida mirada, como si no hubiera escuchado bien. Sonrió lentamente.

—Lo que esta mujer quiere… yo se lo daré.

—No puedo deciros nada. Si lo hago, lo perderé todo, maldita sea… ¡Todo!

— ¿Entonces prefieres perder la vida?

Edward aumento la presión de sus dedos. Tyler abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin aire. Isabella, por su parte, se arrepintió de lo que acababa de hacer. Desear una muerte y ser testigo de ella eran cosas por completo diferentes.

Le puso una mano en el brazo a Edward.

—He cambiado de opinión. Démosle una oportunidad.

Miró su mano y luego la miró a los ojos, sin soltar a Tyler. El azul hielo de sus ojos se había vuelto casi blanco.

—Suéltalo, por favor —subió la mano por su hombro y le acaricio la mejilla—. Hazlo por mí.

No sabía por qué había añadido aquellas últimas palabras, y tampoco si funcionarían. Sin embargo, el color volvió poco a poco a los ojos de Edward, tornándolos de un castaño dorado.

—Por favor… —insistió.

Justo en aquel momento, soltó a Tyler. El hombre se desplomó sobre el suelo de cemento, jadeando. Tenía el cuello rodeado de manchas rojizas, que se fueron volviendo moradas. Edward e Isabella esperaron durante un rato, en silencio.

— ¿Por qué estabas siguiendo a Isabella? —le preguntó al fin Edward—. No te daré otra oportunidad de contestar, así que piensa bien lo que dices.

Tyler cerró los ojos y se apoyó en la pared, sin dejar de frotarse el cuello.

—El medallón —dijo con voz ronca, quebrada—. La seguía por el medallón.

— ¿Por qué? —cada musculo del rostro de Edward estaba en tensión—. ¿Qué esperabas hacer con él?

—Mi jefe… él quiere vuestras joyas. Eso es todo.

Edward se tensó aún más.

— ¿Cómo sabes que soy de Atlantis?

Tú eres como los demás, los que… —se interrumpió en seco—. Mira, a mí sólo me encargaron vigilar a Isabella, averiguar adónde iba y con quien hablaba. Pero no iba a hacerle ningún daño. Te lo juro.

—Danos un nombre —exigió Isabella, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

Tyler soltó una amarga carcajada, como si no pudiera creer que todo aquello estuviera sucediendo.

—Os lo daré… ¿sabéis una cosa? Es mejor que os preparéis para lo peor. Ese tipo es el más codicioso que he conocido, y es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, lo que sea, para conseguir lo que quiere.

—Su nombre —insistió ella.

—Cayo —se interrumpió, y añadió en tono gruñón—. El jefe de Jacob. El propietario de Argonautas.

Isabella se estremeció de temor; los Argonautas, Cayo… Todo estaba empezando a encajar en su cerebro. Temblando por dentro, tomó a Tyler de la barbilla y lo obligó a que la mirara directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Cayo tiene cautivo a Jacob?

Tyler asintió reacio.

— ¿Dónde? ¿Aquí, en los Estados Unidos? ¿En Brasil?

—En diferentes lugares. Nunca demasiado tiempo en un mismo lugar.

— ¿Estaba en Brasil cuando yo estuve allí? ¿Era por eso por lo que teníais tanta prisa en mandarme de vuelta a casa? —se preguntó por qué no le habían hecho nada a ella. Tenía que haber una razón.

—No queríamos involucrarte en los asuntos de la compañía. Esperábamos que volvieras y te dedicaras a contar a todo el mundo que estábamos haciendo todo lo posible por encontrar a Jacob. Aparte de eso, te juro que yo tengo tanta idea como tú de donde puede estar tu hermano.

— ¿Cuándo lo hicieron prisionero?

—Hará unas pocas semanas… Se suponía que tenías que encontrar el e-mail que te enviamos para que dejaras de buscarlo. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

Isabella no se molestó en responderle. Hacia una semana que Jacob le había enviado aquella postal. Debió de escapar, pero seguramente después volvieron a capturarlo. ¡Su pobre hermano!

— ¿Qué piensa Cayo hacer con él? ¿Matarlo? ¿Liberarlo?

— ¿Quién sabe? —replicó, pero la verdad estaba allí, en sus ojos. Jacob no seria liberado. Vivo no, al menos—. Por lo último que he oído, estaba bien.

Isabella se volvió hacia Edward.

—Tenemos que ir a la policía. Contarles lo que está pasando.

— ¿La policía? ¿Qué es eso? —cuando ella se lo hubo explicado, sentencio, rotundo—. No. No meteremos a nadie más en esto.

—Pero ellos nos ayudaran. Nos…

—Sólo conseguirán entorpecer nuestra búsqueda. Yo no podría usar mis… habilidades especiales. Encontraré a tu hermano solo.

Le estaba pidiendo que confiara en el ciegamente, que pusiera la vida de su hermano en sus manos. ¿Podría? ¿Se atrevería?

Isabella bajó la mirada al suelo.

—Dime una cosa… ¿Qué horas con esa policía tuya? —le preguntó Edward—. ¿Les contaras que Atlantis no es ningún mito y que tu hermano confiaba en encontrarla? ¿Atraerás de esa forma a más gente a mi tierra, para que nos compliquen aún más la vida?

Isabella cerró los ojos por un segundo, suspirando. ¿Se atrevería a confiar en él?, volvió a preguntarse. Sí. Ningún otro hombre habría sido más competente. Tenía poderes mágicos.

—Sí, confió en ti. No le contare nada a la policía.

Se limitó a asentir con gesto indiferente, pero ella detecto un brillo de alivio en sus ojos. Luego concentro su atención en Tyler.

—Aléjate de aquí, Isabella. Espérame detrás del edificio. No dudes ni hagas preguntas, por favor. Simplemente has lo que te digo.

Temblando, Isabella obedeció. Nada más doblar la esquina, oyó un gruñido y un golpe sordo. Perdió el aliento, pero no miró. «Era necesario», se dijo. Las acciones de Edward eran necesarias.

Con los ojos otra vez de un azul hielo, Edward se reunió con ella. Se tambaleó por un instante, e Isabella lo agarró para sujetarlo. Había vuelto a palidecer.

—Te di mi palabra —le dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura—. Hagamos una visita a ese tal Cayo.

* * *

Gracias a todas ustedes chicas que dejan sus comentarios y a todas las que pacientemente han esperado por estos capitulos.


End file.
